The Story of Guinevere
by Elphaba17
Summary: Guin never thought that her dreams would come true. When certain blonde & raven haired Slytherins spring from her dreams and into her reality; Guin remembers that the most important part of dreaming is making them reality. /AU/ Disclamer: I only own Guin
1. Quick Study

**A/N: Alrighty! We're giving this a redo! I was re-reading the story on my computer and really just needed to fix it. So…to those of you who have already read/been reading what is up on FF hopefully you can tell the differences in the two versions. If you haven't read it before, well, here you go! I hope that everyone will like the new version! **

**Disclaimer…I really hate doing these things…but here we go…I do not own Harry Potter. If I did…well…the stories would've gone a lot differently…there would've been a lot more naughtiness…and a lot more Draco Malfoy…just saying…**

**This story is rated M…because there is no such thing as an NC-17 rating here on FF due to swearing and sexy times…If you don't like it don't read it. You have been thoroughly warned. **

**Okie dokie now…warnings over…now on to the show! Oh! Happy Holidays everyone! I hope that whatever you celebrate goes smashing!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Miss Weasley? Are you paying attention to the lesson?" Blue and green eyes snapped up and stared at the Potions Professor. Professor Snape stared at the red-head with cold, black eyes; one eyebrow raised in question. "Or was I mistaken that, unlike your oaf of a brother, you could advance your year and join the seventh years. But maybe I have misjudged you, if this goes over your head the first day of class." Snickers carried across the room from the Slytherin side as the youngest student in the room fidgeted under the full attention of the class. A pretty, pink blush settled over her pert nose and cheeks. She twirled a lock of hair between her long, painted green, fingers.

"No, sir, you weren't mistaken." Her soft, husky voice carried easily to the front of the room even though she was whispering.

"Then could you please share what was so interesting that you couldn't hear me call your name seven times? Please enlighten us, Ms. Guinevere Weasley." Guin bit down, roughly, on her full bottom lip.

"Uh…" How could she explain that she was thinking about Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in their tight Quidditch pants? And how after a particularly hard practice she would walk into the Slytherin Boys Locker Room and strip them slowly off the two? Then they would go back to the showers and so that she could scrub those dirty boys clean? "…I was thinking…that…Malfoy was right…about how…" She had to think about what they were talking about before she could give a well thought out answer. "…the Wolfsbane potion is ineffective and unnecessary. If we truly want to help a werewolf we need to find ingredients that are stronger and safer for the witch or wizard." Guin saw her brother Ron and his best friend Harry Potter turn to glare at her for even thinking that a Malfoy could be right. In fact, everyone had turned to stare at the Weasley who openly agreed with Malfoy. The teen himself was staring at her with his trademark smirk gracing his lips and his right eyebrow rising into his hair line.

Professor Snape studied the young girl closely as a look of doubt and mocking settled on his face. The Professor couldn't help but drawl sarcastically at the student before him. "Really, Ms. _Weasley_, is that so? You think that Mr. _Malfoy_ is correct?" All of the students in the room were studying her closely as they waited for her answer. Everyone wanted to know.

Guin shrugged nonchalantly and pulled a very Slytherin move by raising her eyebrow at the Professor copying his mocking tone and drawled at him in a very similar manner. "If someone is right they shouldn't be ignored just because of their last name, or possibly, oh, let's just say, their house. Wouldn't you agree, sir?" Her smirk on resembled the blond Slytherin in question.

The gasps of her friends and housemates didn't cause her smirk to falter or her staring contest with the Professor to fall. Gryffindor was known for its courage and bravery, yet, Guin seemed to be the only one brave enough to face off against the Potions Professor. Sure, Harry, and many other students, didn't like him and wasn't afraid to hide it, but he never openly stood up to him. She just wasn't afraid of the Professor and knew that Snape respected a student if they didn't back down. The youngest Weasley never backed down.

Snape glared at her but the corner of his mouth quirked up in an almost smile. "Indeed." He drawled out before continuing the class as if nothing happened. Guin sighed in relief as the students turned back to the front of the room. Now she could return to her naughty fantasies about Draco, Blaise, and edible lemon scented body wash. As she got to the part with the men licking down her body, she felt as if she was being watched. The red-headed witch looked up to catch two pairs of eyes staring in her direction. One pair was quicksilver gray; molten and almost swirling in amusement. The second pair was what could only be described as navy blue; twinkling with laughter and something else she couldn't place. _Bloody_ _hell… _Guin shifted in discomfort underneath their intense gazed as she thought. _Those boys-no, those men-are too gorgeous to be here with the rest of us. _Her thoughts were stifled quickly as class was dismissed and Guin rushed out of the room to get across the castle to get to Advanced Herbology.

Walking quickly Hermione caught up to her with ease, not even looking at her, the older girl bit her lip to suppress her laughter. "So." The Head Girl glanced at Guin with a knowing look plastered to her face. "Was it the locker room or the library this time?" At the red heads groan of despair, the older witch laughed and ran a hand through her brown curly hair. In the past couple years Hermione had learned several spells to turn her bushy mane into subtle, sexy curls. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to look down at the shorter girl next at her. Guin stood at 5'0" on a good day where the other girl topped at 5'6". Both girls were deliciously curvy; having curves where women should have them, soft in all of the right places.

"The locker room. Edible lemon scented body wash. And tight, leather, Quidditch pants." Hermione laughed again at her friends' confession and misery. Most people still thought of her as Ron and Harry's friend; the truth being that she spent most of her time with Ron's more studious little sister. Both shared a love of books and learning, knowing how valuable they were in life, and being the Head Girl and the one student given the honor to move from sixth year to seventh year in the past 50 years, they were closer than other friends have ever been. It was even at Hermione's insistence that Guin petitioned for moving up a year going from a sixth year to a seventh year.

Both girls saw Ron, Harry, and all of their friends standing against the wall ahead of them. The young red head turned her head back to Hermione and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "What do you think that is about? They are looking rather conspiratorial over there."

Scoffing, Hermione shook her head and snorted before linking arms with her best friend. "Who in the bloody hell knows. Probably some crazy plan that they'll try to rope me into again that will land them in detention. I'm just glad that all of that is behind me." The brunette doesn't even spare them a second glance as the two girls moved along without a second thought. After six years, the only girl part of the famous Golden Trio grew tired of the constant danger and threats that came from being part of the same group. Ron and Harry weren't too happy about her decision and both were still cross at the girl who had been their friend since first year. But with no known activity from the Death Eaters for the past year…she thought that it was about time that all three of them moved on. Other than that what did the three of them truly have in common?

Pursing her lips, the older girl looked down at her best friend and giggled. "Never mind them, baby. Tell me all about this daydream that you had!" By the time that the two girls had reached the greenhouse where their class was going to take place the youngest Weasley had detailed everything to the Head Girl. Both were giggling and snickering as each one added details to the fantasy that just made it dirtier and dirtier by the second.

"Oh, baby. You need to stop reading those romance novels. They are distracting you with yummy ideas." The two girls sat in the greenhouse and waited for the class to begin. Hermione shook her head as she got out her supplies to wait for Professor Sprout to start the class. "Not that those two in Quidditch pants aren't wet dream worthy, but you have been distracted by said dreams all day. Not that you haven't been plagued by these types of thoughts for the past two months since the start of school or, for that matter, the past four years. One of these days your wet dreams are going to get you into a whole mess of trouble."

Guin growled at the Head Girl. "Don't you think I know that? Dangerous thoughts about-"Suddenly clamping her plump lips shut, she was aware that somebody was listening to their conversation. Her eyes widened a small degree and an almost inaudible whimper escaped her lips.

"Please," A deep, lightly accented, voice commented. Both girls twisted their bodies toward the male that was talking. "don't mind us, _chaton_. Just what kind of dangerous thoughts could go through your innocent mind?" Blaise Zabini chuckled gently as Draco Malfoy, his usual companion, sat next to him smirking, sexily. Both boys were staring at the girls as if they already knew what the girls were talking about but were holding back until given their cues. Both pairs of eyes spoke of their mischief and amusement but only held the red head in front of them in rapture.

"Probably not returning a book on time, eh, _mon ami_? Or maybe doing the homework your way instead of the teachers? _Oui, ma petite chaton_. You live life on the edge." Draco's sexy, smooth, deep voice rolled as he spoke to Guin. Making her hormones do a little dance in excitement at the attention that he was paying her.

Guin blushed at their teasing and narrowed her eyes at the uber-sexy men. "I have very dangerous thoughts. You wouldn't even believe the things that I think of." Her voice fell as she realized the words that had just spilled from her mouth. Both Draco and Blaise's eyes burned with an emotion that Guin couldn't name as her words sunk in to the three people active in the conversation. They way that were looking at her caused her breath to catch in her throat and her thighs to press tightly together. She turned back around as Professor Sprout began to outline the class that day; so engrossed with taking notes that the red head didn't even notice as a warm pair of lips caressed the shell of her ear and a deep chuckle sounded out. She became hyper-aware of her surroundings as the warm tongue slipped through the seam of the lips to tenderly lick the outline of her ear. The breath fanned out over her cheek and she could smell the cinnamon scent; Guin guessed it had to be Blaise, Draco's seemed more of a peppermint kind of guy to her.

"_Non, mon ami_." She was surprised by the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy. "We can guess just what you think of…because we think about it as well." Guin gasped almost inaudibly. "_Bon, ma chaton_, we've heard you were a quick study." The warm breath left her ear as Draco sat back in his seat and Guin visibly shivered at the loss of the warmth. The Head Boy chuckled at her response and Blaise leaned over to whisper in French into his ear. Hermione looked over at her friend with a mixed look of confusion and amusement on her face. Guin worried her bottom lip as she whispered.

"Mamma, this is going to be a year to remember."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N: These chapters will all get a little longer…everything is going to get a little more done. Hopefully it'll all work out okay. Please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews would be the best Christmas present that I could ever get! So just hit that little button and be my Santa…**

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love/my friend_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_


	2. The Differences Between Boys and Men

**A/N: Hey there people! It's been a while since I updated the story. But here is the next update to the story! Who knows if people are reading…but it is still nice to get the story out there. So here is the redo of Chapter Two. If you are reading…REVIEW! I know it can be a little scary…but you will make my week to do it.**

**Again with this useless Disclaimer! Do you really think that if I really owned Harry Potter I would have the time to sit down and write this disclaimer? The answer would be no. But…I do not intend any infringement on JK. I'm just taking her beloved characters on a very naughty stroll…I do not make any money from this story and I do not intend to. This is just for harmless fun. I don't own anything except Guin, the plot, and a very fuzzy blanket.**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Lemons, lemons, and more and more lemons. BDSM themes. Language. Ménage a trios relationship. If you have issues with these please don't read.**

**You have been thoroughly warned.**

**Now that the warning has been given…on with the show! Whatever shall happen next? **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_Shh, _chaton_…" A pair of pale arms circled her waist as she was pulled against a solid, broad, muscled chest. "If you cry out again then someone will catch us. Then we'll have to stop the fun." Another pair of arms surrounded her middle from the front as a slimmer, more tightly packed muscled chest pressed against her breasts. Her nipples hardened with desire as the two mouths attacked both sides of her neck. Teeth nibbled and marked her neck for all to see; tongues followed behind to sooth the hot flesh of the girl's neckline. Blond hair tickled her chin as the head in front followed the lips down to the buttons of her school shirt. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the raven colored hair of the man behind her grazed her cloth covered shoulder._

_A deep chuckle from the man at her front drew her attention to him. His nimble fingers have already unbuttoned her unflattering top, revealing the lacy green, see-through, bra she wore underneath. Long, elegant, piano fingers ghosted across the front of the bra; making her cry out quietly only to be shushed by the man behind her quickly. Her breasts swelled and became heavy as the men continued their play. The blond looked up into her eyes, his quicksilver eyes darkening with desire as his mouth hovered just above her pebbled nipple. "_Ma cherie_, did you wear the green just for us?" His tongue quickly shot out to rasp out against the lace covered nipple. The _chaton_'s hips bucked into the blonds'. Both men laughed quietly as their _chaton _went wild for them._

_The raven haired man held her hips steady as the blond began to work her diamond hard nipples between his index fingers and thumbs; rolling them and twisting them to make them impossibly harder. The raven cupped her left cheek with his free hand. He turned her head and stared into her mismatched eyes with his navy pools of liquid desire. "You have been good, _un petite_. You should get a reward don't you think?" She groaned and nodded her head swiftly. Her long, red hair swept across the back of the blond. Who has now fully attached himself to one lace covered breast; he circled the nipple with his warm, moist, tongue. The raven got momentarily distracted as he watched his blond lover suckle their tiny woman. He dragged his eyes back up into her eyes once more and saw them glazed over with need. Smirking at her, the raven leaned closer to her parted lips, her warm strawberry fragranced breath fanned out over his face. "_Oui, chaton_. You deserve a reward." His hot lips slanted over her full pink ones. Thrusting his tongue into her welcoming mouth, the raven groaned as the wanton woman in his arms met his tongue with her own. She kissed him with the same vigor; their tongues lapped at each other and fought for dominance. Though they both already knew who was going to win._

_Releasing her nipple, the blond kissed his way down the sensitive flesh of her stomach. He languidly kissed her navel as he made his way down. Reaching the hem of her uniform skirt his knowing fingers located the zipper and made quick work of the material in the way of his explorations. _Chaton _moaned into the raven's mouth as the blond breathed steamy puffs of air onto her lace covered lower half. "_Mon Dieu, mon ami…_All this green lace is driving me insane…You agree, Blaise, _non_?" Blaise liberated her lips and laughed softly as she whimpered at the loss._

"Oui_, Draco. But the treasure underneath the lace is the cure to all problems." Draco moaned as he leaned forward to lay a soft kiss on the outside of her panties. She gasped and thrusted her hips toward his searing lips. Draco gently grabbed the fabric between his teeth and pulled them slowly down her legs. Blaise's hands traveled downward off of her hip to probe at the place that wanted the men the most. He slipped a finger just past the folds and-_

"GUIN-EV-ERE! Guinevere! Guin! Guin! Guinny! Guinny! Guin-"A voice pulled her out of her day dream. She was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner and barely registered that her brother, Ron, was yelling her name from down the table. Guin turned angrily toward Ron and stood up to walk over to him. Well, more like stomped over to him. The tiny red-head was pissed that Ron dared to interrupt her imaginings and knowing him it was for an insane reason that only he could rationalize.

Guin stood before him and glared. Her arms were crossed over her chest and it didn't escape her the way that the boys around her were staring at her chest. This only made her roll her eyes and huff at her older brother before snipping at him. "What, Ronald? What is so important that you had to yell at me to get me over here?" The older teen sheepishly smiled at her before answering.

"Guin, my mates and I noticed that you don't have a boyfriend." Guin's face became blank at this observation. She stole a glance at Hermione and the older girl's scowl said that she was thinking the same thing; the boys' secret gathering that morning now made a lot more sense. "And, you see, a bunch of my mates think you're, uh, cute and all. So, I have approved them to take you on dates. One of them shall be your boyfriend." Guin's jaw dropped in astonishment and her face heated up in embarrassment. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, had the same look on her face. Along with Guin's fraternal, older, twin, Ginny, and Ginny's best friend Collin Creevey, who both looked like they either want to laugh or be sick at the way that Ron was speaking to her.

Guin found her voice after a long pause. "You set me up on dates with your mates. So that one of them would become my boyfriend if all goes well." It sounded even crazier to her when she said it out loud.

Ron smiled at his littlest sister. He didn't even notice the way that most of the women around him were staring at him with contempt and anger. "Yep, no need to thank me little sister; just doing my job as your older brother." Ron returned to his food oblivious to the people around him just staring at him. Guin gritted her teeth and spoke through a clenched jaw.

"And if I don't want to date these mates of yours?"

Ron looked up at her quizzically. "It's Harry, Seamus, Dean, Jesse Martin and Troy Mead. You know them. Besides they are Ron approved, so you know that they have good intentions."

Guin slammed her eyes shut as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You mean Dean Thomas who used to date my _twin_? Seamus Finnegan who couldn't find the correct end of a wand once because he is so dumb? Jesse Martin who tried to lift my skirt 76 times last year? Troy Mead who could knock out a nundu his breath is so bad? And Harry 'I-just-don't-know-when-to-die' Potter whom I have hated since my second year? Those are the boys that you mean?" Guin opened her eyes and gave Ron the 'what-the-fuck' look as she placed her hands on her hips. "And how do you know that I don't have a boyfriend?"

Ron's temper began to match hers as he stood up. With his fists at his side he towered over the little witch. "I do have a room next to yours at home!" Everyone in the Great Hall had gone silent as they listened to the two Weasley's yell at each other. "You're not exactly quiet when you talk to Mione!" Ron narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "Or when you go at it with your hand!" Hermione, Ginny, and Collin gasped in horror as all and sundry turned their eyes to look at the mortified girl.

"How DARE you Ronald! You don't have any right to say those things in public or for that matter in private!" The blue and green eyes of the girl practically glowed as she hissed at Ron. She stalked toward him menacingly as her hands fisted at her side; even tilting her head up to look the much taller teen in the eye didn't diminish the cold chill that traveled down Ron's spine. "It's none of your business what I do in my room." She blushed at the mere thought of Ron hearing her do what she did. "You do not need to set me up, Ron! I have no desire to date _anyone_ that you would set me up with!"

"They are nice boys! My best mates!" Ron yelled trying to reason with Guin.

Guin shouted, "I am not interested in boys!" Ron sputtered as his pace turned purple. Several others that were listening gasped and began to talk amongst one another.

"You're a lesbian?" Ron looked like he was going to faint. This caused everyone in the Great Hall to become silent once more. Unlike in the muggle world, the Wizarding had a much more open view on sexuality. There were no hang ups about the way that people chose to live their lives, there were no restrictions about marriage, and people just left you alone. Many students that were raised in the muggle world had a hard time adapting to this point of view. Her brother wasn't put off by the idea of his sister being gay more like he was upset about having to find a girlfriend for her.

Guin growled in annoyance at her brother. "No! I am not interested in boys because I like MEN!"

"Same thing!" The youngest Weasley boy didn't understand what his sister was trying to get at. She seemed to be talking in circles.

Shaking her head Guin answered. "No, it's not. A boy is fumbling, immature, wimpy and insecure. A man is confident, experienced, mature and strong. Men know how to treat a lady; speaking sweetly, teasing, presents the actually want and knowledge of the art of pleasure." Guin turned her sharp eyes to her youngest older brother. "Obviously you are still a boy." Guin turned on her heels and stalked out of the Great Hall with a very Snape-like billow of her cloak.

Stalking down the halls, randomly stomping around, trying to work off anger and sexual frustration before facing her fellow Gryffindors once more; after several more turns the girl stopped to look around and realized that she had no idea where in the school she was. Guin tried to remember exactly how she ended up in this deserted hallway and couldn't recall where she started. She took out her wand and performed a quick _lumnos_ spell to light the dark corridor. Following her instincts the red head started off in a direction that she hoped was the way back to the main hallway.

Wandering for what seemed like hours, Guin heard noises coming from down the passage way, she walked briskly toward them. The closer she got to the sounds the slower she walked. Quickly she recognized these sounds as sex noises, male sex noises. After living with six boys all of her life, living in the dorms, and just using her common sense, she could tell exactly what the sounds were. Guin whispered _nox_ quietly and tip-toed to investigate just who was making the clamor. It didn't really matter who was having sex, she could already feel the wetness between her legs growing. One of her secret fetishes was to listen and watch people have sex; it was something that not even Hermione knew about. She was always waiting to find the two men that she couldn't stop fantasizing about. Hoping against hope that it was her two fallen angels having a secret rendezvous in dark cover of the night, she peeked around the corner to find a most glorious sight indeed.

"Fuck, _mon ami_…" Draco's smooth voice was made rough by sex and lust. "how can you this fucking _tight _after all this time? It's like the first fucking time every time. And you love it. Don't you? You dirty fucking slut." Guin bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the blonde Slytherin Prince thrust into Blaise with bruising force. Blaise was being pushed up against the wall with every thrust. His erection hitting the wall in rhythm with the sound of skin slapping against skin; Guin licked her lips as Blaise moaned each time his lover pushed into him and his cock scraped against the wall. She felt her panties getting wet and she was becoming more aroused at the sight before her, her fantasies could never beat the live show. Moans escaped from Blaise's mouth once more, louder than before, as Draco grabbed a chunk of his boyfriend's ink black hair, and exposed the long column of Blaise's throat; his face just inches from Draco's face. "When ask you a question you are to answer me. You know better, bitch."

"Oh, yes, Sir. I love it, Sir. I love when you pound my ass as your own personal play toy, Sir. I love whatever you do to me, Sir." Blaise's deep voice was stretched as his throat was exposed more.

Draco smirked before biting his boyfriends' throat roughly; his lips moving in time with the deep, long thrusts of his hips. Guin whimpered as she shifted slightly to give some much needed friction between her legs. Her need was throbbing and she could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. She bit back a moan and gripped the door jab that she was standing near, her knuckles turning white at the grip she had on it. Draco slowed down his pace to shallow, short thrusts. "_Mon Dieu_, all I can think about is having our _chaton_ in front of you. Having you thrust into her, branding her as ours as I take you." Draco hissed at the thought of it and began to thrust harder in to Blaise. The other boy cried out in a mix of pleasure pain and met his boyfriend's thrusts with equal passion. Draco moaned into Blaise's ear, "Just think about it, Blaise…her wet, tight, pussy swallowing your cock, her hot, little, mouth following mine as our tongues meet in a dance. Holy fuck, it would be glorious."

Guin was panting and her face was flushed; her whole body seemed to be on fire. Every movement caused her pebbled nipples to rub up against the fabric of her bra igniting the fire each moment the fire had worked down to a simmer. Draco's words and the sight of him fucking Blaise had her in a new height of arousal. Guin focused on the blonde prince's voice as she shamefully stuck her hand down the front of her skirt to work her swollen clit to the same momentum as the boys' thrusting. Slowly she inserted two fingers inside of her, mimicking the images of Blaise fucking her that Draco has planted unknowingly into her brain. "Imagine it, _mon angel_. You watching me fuck her while you are handcuffed to a chair, unable to touch yourself. As I fuck her cunt, so hard she screams, but not my name…oh, no…she screams your name like a dirty fucking whore. She can't be satisfied by only one of our cocks, she has to be _filled_ by both of us at the same time. _Oui_, she will beg for us to fuck her just like I am fucking you. RIGHT! NOW!" At the last two words Draco grabbed Blaise's hips and angled him perfectly so that he can hit that special spot within him that has him screaming and coming all over the wall and Draco thrusting faster until he rested his head on Blaise's shoulder, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and placing loving kisses all along the base of his neck. At the same time as the boys' finale, the red headed voyeur released around her fingers and cried out softly as the tension left her body.

Guinevere blushed and whispered a _sorguify _to clean herself up and chanced one last look at the pair of men. Draco and Blaise are locked in a passionate lip lock. Their tongues meshed in a practiced dance that revved Guin's engine into a roar once more. With a whimper the young witch sped away to find a new way to get back to Gryffindor tower. If she had stayed behind just two more seconds she would have seen the two devils turned their head to the door way and smirked at where the little woman used to be. Blaise laid his head on Draco's shoulder before the both got dressed and kissed each other more gently. Blaise chuckled as they walked back to their private Slytherin dorm. "That was a good idea, _mi amore_. All she will be thinking about now is us fucking. Not that we had any doubt that she was thinking of anything else."

Draco smirked at him and wrapped an arm around Blaise's waist. "_Oui_, _mon angel_, and she will be thinking about us wanting to fuck her. Oh," Draco leaned closer to Blaise's ear and whispered. "because I had pulled your head back you missed watching her finger fuck herself. It was delicious." Blaise made an unmanly squawk and punched his lover in the stomach. Draco just took the punch and laughed. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry; we will devote an entire night just to watch her do it again, just for you." Blaise moaned and ground into Draco's hip.

Blaise bit his ear roughly and said, "Let's hurry to our room so that I can take my frustrations out on you." Both boys practically ran to their room to get together for not the last time this evening.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N: Liked? Loved? I really don't care if you hated it… But let me know what you think! I am always looking to see what the readers think…or if there are any readers…anywho… Leave me a PM or a review. I'll be interested to see what you think and what you have to say!**

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love/my friend_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_


	3. Let the Show Begin

**A/N: Two in one night? How is that possible! But here it is! It's a miracle! I do hope that these are getting better and that someone is getting some kind of enjoyment out of them. I know that I do! (I wrote the thing!) If you are enjoying the story please don't be afraid to drop me a PM and write a review! I only bite when I'm asked…and Draco and Blaise don't ask too often…but they do ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not intend any infringement on our dear lovely JK Rowling. Wow…I did that in an almost serious way…it kind of hurt me inside… **

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a very good reason. Language, sexual situations, and dirty, dirty, men… BDSM themes and a show that our dear boys really appreciated…**

**The disclaimer and warning are once again over…let's get this show on the road…I know that Draco and Blaise really wanted to see this show. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Who can tell me the counter curse for the Hurling Hex? Come on. This one is easy!" Professor Sirius Black smiled kindly at his students as he waited for them to answer the question. After being given a full pardon from the Minister of Magic after it was proven that Peter Pettigrew, who he was accused of killing, was still alive; Albus gave Sirius a job as the Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore also gave the job to the original Mad-Eye Moody, so Sirius Black and Moody were teaching the class together and after three months the class was going smoothly. Even the Double DADA Seventh Year class between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins was being run with maybe only one or two fights a week.

"Obviously, Black, the students need to have firsthand experience with the curse. What do you say to putting them on brooms and having a go?" Moody raised an eyebrow at the younger Professor as his magic eye swiveled around in its socket in almost homicidal glee. Almost immediately two hands shot into the air and the Professors chuckled. Professor Black nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes, Guin? You have the answer?"

"A simple _Finite Incantatem_ should work on the hexer if you catch the spell on time." The small Weasley's soft voice broke the silence of the students. A couple of the older students glared at Guin as she continued to gain praise from the Professors for advancing her year.

"Very good, Guin. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Sirius winked at her as Guin started to blush from the attention. The wink caused her to blush even deeper and some students to mumble about her being a professor's pet. As the class wore on the youngest student began to drift off into fantasies about her two favorite Slytherins. She couldn't help but insert herself into the scene she intruded on two weeks ago down in the dungeons; images of Draco and Blaise dragging her to them. Of her being bold and inviting herself in; of her already being a lover of theirs. Guin sighed as she stared at the back of the heads of her infatuations. Hermione caught up in her own imaginings leaned over to her friend and whispered.

"Do you think that Sirius got that hickey on his neck from Snape or Harry?" Guin being caught off guard, squawked loudly, fell off of her chair and landed heavily on the floor laughing her little butt off. Everyone turned to stare at her as the little Weasley curled up holding her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed. Hermione smirked at her best friend and bit her tongue. "Baby, green is _so_ your color." Guin sobered, sat up quickly, and glared at her.

"Well good thing I chose green this morning then isn't it, Mama?" Guin mumbled as she climbed back into her seat as Hermione giggled.

"Definitely better than the silky red pair that you had on just the other day, you know the pair that hugs your booty just right; totally clashed with your hair that pair did." All boys in the room turned to look at the pair with more interest than before, including Draco and Blaise. Although those two seemed to have a slight frown on their faces as they stared at Guin. The girl in question puffed out her cheeks as a blush took up permanent residence on her cheeks.

"At least I don't wear granny panties and blame it on laundry day." Hermione gasped and tugged on a lock of dark red hair to get back at Guin.

The older girl sneered at the younger one and hissed. "I have never worn a pair of granny panties! You are the one who doesn't wear panties and blames it on laundry day!"

"Enough! That is ten points from Gryffindor each and both of you will see me after class!" Sirius was looking between the girls with a faint blush of embarrassment for the young ladies and disappointment from the way that they had just behaved."There will be no more talk of underwear by either one of you! Is that understood?" Both girls were looking at their table in shame as the nodded their head in agreement. All the males in the room were paying particular attention to the girls as the class was let out for lunch. Some of the Slytherins even started jokingly asking the Gryffindors when laundry day was for their house. Which resulted in Draco, acting as his Head Boy duties, breaking up three almost fights on the way to the Great Hall.

Sirius gave both of the girls a disappointing stare and sighed; while Moody stood by and watched the young students with his enchanted eye. "Girls, I don't want to have to do this but both of you are going to be serving detention tonight. Hermione, you will be serving your detention with Professor Snape, he needs help sorting his ingredients cabinet. Guin, you will be serving your detention with Hagrid, he will need you to go into the forest for him and gather some ingredients that the other professors require from the Forbidden Forest. Do both of you understand what your assignments are?"

"Yes, sir." Both of the girls' voices mixed at the combined answer. Of course this caused the younger girl to blush as she thought of Blaise calling Draco the same thing. Hermione and Guin walked out of the class room quickly and made their way down to the Great Hall in silence. Quietly and quickly sitting down, the girls ignored the pointed stares of their fellow classmates and ate their respective meals.

Halfway through her meal Guin chanced a look up toward the Slytherin table and her breath caught in her throat. The objects of her obsession were looking at her with hungry eyes and stern mouths; almost like they couldn't choose whether to be mad at her or to jump her in front of everyone at the school. Heat pooled between her legs as want and lust claimed her senses. She could feel her thighs becoming damp with her own moisture, her breasts swelled with her desire and their heated gaze. She gripped her fork painfully and bit her lip so hard she could almost taste blood; the eyes that haunted her dreams singled out her plump lip and focused on it. Muscular arms braced themselves on the table as they pushed the tall boys into a standing position. A predatory gleam in their eyes invoked something inside of Guin that was pure instinct and animal. _Run…_

Swiftly she dropped her gaze and let her fork clatter against her plate. Mumbling about being done, Guin jogged out of the Hall and down the corridor in the general direction of her next class. Of course, today being a Wednesday, that meant Double Potions with the Slytherins; thankfully it was her last class of the day. Outside of the classroom Guin rested against the wall and slid down to the floor; she hugged her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees as she expelled a breath. Thoughts of tongues, groping hands, warm skin and hard cocks invaded her thoughts and stole her breath. Oh, what she wouldn't give for another show like before, only this time more up close and personal, instead of being in the balcony she wanted the floor show.

Guin licked her lips and slowly dragged her hand down the firm skin of her thigh to touch the hem of her skirt. A small moan escaped her mouth as she let her wandering hand slip beyond the hem toward her moist underwear; with gentle pressure she drew little circles around her engorged clitoris. With a whimper she became more aggressive and started to move her finger in faster, tighter, circles. She imagined that the finger was thicker and rougher, the finger moved more rapidly as she moved closer to release. The girl bit her lip as her voice started to rise above a whispering level; her moans escaped her throat and traveled down the corridor as she felt the tell-tale tightening in her stomach and moisture coating her thighs in excess. Guin rolled her hips slightly in rhythm with her loan finger. The pictures in her mind of two pale bodies moving together in a perfect dance spurred her imaginings as she circled her clit faster. A large gasp fell from her lips as she quickly shoved two fingers in her empty pussy; mewling, Guin started to move her fingers in and out of herself at a fast passed rate. Thoughts of large cocks moving in and out of her instead of her fingers caused her to whimper as the moans and whispers of the two men that she pined for played through her head. It didn't take long after that for the muscles around her fingers to constrict and milk the digits inside of her body. Moaning and banging her head against the wall as her climax ran through her body; she sighed as she pulled her fingers out.

Guin mumbled a cleaning spell and stood up shakily, the after effects of her orgasm still working its way through her body, she turned her head back to look at the back of her skirt. After brushing herself off she raised her head but stopped when she saw two people leaning against the wall down the hall opposite of where she was sitting. Eyes wide, Guin stared at the two boys smirking at her. Clapping the two boys sauntered down the hallway toward the young girl.

Draco stared pointedly at the front of her skirt before moving his eyes slowly up her body, with a definite side trip to her breasts, her nipples tiny bullets just begging for the boys to tweak and pull at them, before settling on her face. "Nice show there, _ma petite_. Do you think that we could get an encore?" The redhead's face burned as the realization that they saw what she just did. Guin turned to walk into the class room but ran into the solid body of Blaise Zabini. She turned up her head and stared into his deep, navy eyes that twinkle with desire and amusement. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her smaller body against his. A gasp stuck in her throat as she felt Blaise's hard cock pressed against her stomach and Draco pressed into her backside and she stifled a moan as she felt his hard erection nuzzled between her lower cheeks. "Now now, _ma chaton_, where is, how would the muggles say it, the fire? _Oui_, I believe that is the phrase. So?" Draco's lips caressed her ear and blunt teeth deftly nibbled the shell so that she only felt a sharp sting.

"C-c-class is supposed to start in a bit and I want to get started early on the assignment. You never know how long Professor Snape is going to give us on the potion." The boys chuckled at her, as if the idea of actually doing work was ridiculous to them. Or maybe it was just the idea that the Professor would punish them that caused them to chuckle.

Blaise leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. "Ah. _Mon ami_. Always the dedicated student, aren't you? Should we inform our fellow classmates just what you do for your extra circular activities?" Guin shrieked into Blaise's ear and started to wiggle to get out of their embrace. Not that it was doing her any good; all it was doing was causing the men barricading her in their arms to growl.

"How dare you! If you dare breathe a word to anyone I will tell people just how close of _friends_ you two really are! I should know I saw you together a couple of weeks ago!" In her angry haze, she didn't realize that her threat turned into ammunition against herself until it was too late. She stood there completely still as Draco and Blaise gazed at each other over her head; smirked graced their lips as they shared a secret with one another.

Draco chuckled and bit her ear harder; Guin cried out and tried to move her head away from his teeth only to get a harder tug on it for her insolence. She stayed still and waited for him continue, "_Bon femme_. So, that was _you_ that I saw that night. Did you enjoy what you saw, kitten? Forget that I even asked…I saw the preshow to this one. It was just as delicious the first time; no, it gets better every time, _mon ami_." Guin gasped and blushed hard as she tried to stammer out a sentence.

"_Non_, Guin." Blaise whispered into her other ear. "You don't have to explain it to us. But you will be punished for coming without our permission. Just wait until we tell you to come to us. Then you will find out your punishment."

Guin stammered as she answered, "A-alright." A swift slap to her left ass cheek made her yelp loudly. Draco delivered a second stinging slap to the same spot.

"Would you like to try that again, _ma chaton_?" Draco's smooth timber turned rough as he hissed into her ear.

"Um, yes…sir?" Both of the males chuckled at the smaller person between them.

Blaise kissed her forehead as both of them backed away from her as sounded of footsteps signal that the other students were fast approaching. "_Bon_. That is a good girl; we will be contacting you soon. Be ready when we do. The later it is that you contact us the more punishment you will receive." Draco and Blaise sauntered into the Potions room as the rest of the kids were piling in. Guin stood there in a stupor, staring after the two men that confused her most. She jumped as a gentle hand settled upon her shoulder.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You look a little pale." Hermione's voice brought Guin back to reality. "Baby?"

Guin turned to smile at her best friend. It was a smile that the older teen had never seen on her; it was a smile of satisfaction and a smile of things yet to come. If the Head Girl was honest with herself the smile scared her a little; her best friend was never going to be the same. "Yeah, mama, I'm fine. Let's just go to class." Smiling back slowly, albeit a nervous smile, Hermione nodded, grabbed her hand, and they walked into the classroom.

The class went swimmingly for the first hour, Guin forgot her encounter with the devils in angels clothing bit by bit as she delved into her favorite subject. She worked in perfect harmony with Hermione barely acknowledging the other students in the classroom until she heard the faint male whispered behind her. She looked over at Hermione, who was absorbed in the essay part of their assignment, before turning back to see who sat behind them today. She licked her lips as she saw Draco and Blaise sitting right behind them. Blaise had a smirk on his face as he used his left hand to write the essay; his right hand was below the desk at some task that she could only guess at. Draco on the other hand was standing over the cauldron; shoulders hunched, eyes closed, hands gripping his knife and the table, and his mouth slack jawed in utter bliss. Short, quiet moans escaped his mouth and she could see his hips moving slowly back and forth. "Shit…shit…shit…oh my god…"

Blaise smirked harder and whispered to Draco. "You are such a naughty and insatiable boy, aren't you, _ma joie de vivre_? Just seeing her masturbate left you hungry didn't it?" Blaise chuckled quietly; Guin saw his arm move faster on his lover. Draco jerked his hips forward more forcefully as he gritted his teeth. Blaise clucked his tongue against his teeth and stilled his arm to counter act Draco's movements. Draco whimpered as he looked over at Blaise with a painful look on his face. Blaise gave him a stern look, "You will take what I give you and you shall not demand more. Do you understand me? You know better than that Draco."

Draco nodded quickly and moaned, "Yes, Sir." Blaise continued moving his hand at his slow torturous pace. The blonde lover hung his head in rapture as he panted and held tightly on to the table and knife. Quiet moans were falling from his lips; he bit his lower lip firmly to keep them from getting any louder. Guin gasped and pressed her thighs together to gain some much need relief. Hearing her gasp, Blaise looked up and smirked at her as well.

"Looks like you are not the only insatiable one, _mon angel_; it seems our woman is just as ravenous as you are. Maybe even more so, she hasn't even begun to touch the depths of her desires. Can you imagine what she will be like when we finally get into that tight, warm, wet cunt and her tight warm ass? She is such a cock hungry _petite chaton_." Draco dragged his head up to catch Guin's eyes in his lust filled gaze; his normally cold, grey eyes had turned into molten, quicksilver that danced in the dim light with promises of sin. A small dark pink tongue darted out to moisten his full rose pink lips. Guin followed the path with hungry green and blue eyes; Blaise chuckled as he saw the hunger in those beautiful, captivating eyes. The redhead's and the blonde's gazes clashed once more as Draco gasped and shuddered his release into his lover's cupped hand. He dropped back into his chair with labored breath; Guin panted roughly and watched as the shorter man brought the hand he just used to jerk the taller one off with to his mouth. She mewled softly as she watched Blaise lick his hand clean; she mirrored his actions with little movements of her tongue. A wide smirk played on his lips as he looked at her as he finished cleaning his palm.

Draco smirked weakly at Guin and turned to whisper at Blaise. "_Oui_,_ ma cherie_. She is a cock hungry little kitten; imagine that little pink tongue and that hot little mouth on your swollen dick. Fuck, _mon ami_. It will be a pleasure to pop every one of her cherries; that tight little mouth, that tight little cunt, and of course let us not forget that ass that is just made for spanking and fucking." Draco smirked as he watched her entire body shiver at the erotic picture that they are painting for her. "Not that the rest of her body isn't made for sin. But that ass is just the epitome of fucking." Both boys licked their lips and their eyes got a faraway look as they imagined just exactly what they wanted to do to every inch of her little body.

Guin turned back around and finished her potion and looked over at Hermione to see if she noticed anything. Thankfully the Head Girl was too absorbed in the essay to notice anything outside of her paper. Sighing, Guin started her potion once more and again stopped thinking about the rest of her day and focused on the task at hand. The rest of the class passed by quickly without the distraction of certain nameless boys; the two friends walked out of the class talking about the assignment when the seventh year Slytherins pushed by them to get out quicker. Looking up from underneath her lashes she caught Draco and Blaise looking back at her with famished, lust filled eyes. "See you tonight, _ma petite chaton_." Blaise's soft, accented voice gently filled her senses and made her body vibrate with want and desire. Guin nodded slowly and looked over at Hermione to see if she noticed. She did. Hermione stared at Guin for a good long moment as they walk before facing forward.

"Whatever you are up to with them…I want to know every detail and I want to know it now." Hermione looked over and smirked at her and Guin smiled widely back at her.

"Mama, trust me. When I know what is exactly going on. You will too." Both girls laughed loudly as they headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Neither one thought about the detention that they had later. So, they didn't think about the possible events that could happen in the upcoming hours.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N: Another chapter done and much more to go! *wipes brow and smiles happily* Let me know what you think about this chapter! And ideas that you may have for our dear trio! I'm always looking for ideas for their detentions! Let me know what you all think! Reviews are always welcome and I crave them like Guin craves Draco and Blaise! **

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_


	4. Detentions and Lessons

**A/N: Three in one day! Holy update Batman! We might even get more than that in! Ginkees… I have no idea what we're going to do with me! I'm on a mini-roll! But here is the redo for chapter 3! Chapter 4 re-do should be up in just a few hours if everything goes according to plan. *crosses fingers and does a little dance. Looks over at Draco and Blaise with a sweet smile…frowns as they just smirk and shake their heads* Apparently they don't want to wish me luck…but I would like to remind our favorite Slytherins that without me they won't get laid and they'll have to go without playtime… *suddenly dazzled as they rip off their shirts and start to rub oil on themselves* I have no idea what this is supposed to solve…but I am liking the show…**

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer and more disclaimers! I can honestly say that I do not like these things… Bring me someone who likes these things and I'll erect a shrine in their honor! Well…I guess that the real author's probably like them…otherwise they'd be having some problems… So, I do not like them, but, I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this and I do not intend any infringement on the glorious JK Rowling. When I become best friends with her and she gives me it as a birthday present…I'll let you all know.**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason; sexual situations, BDSM themes, language, and other things of the naughty nature that lead to mature things. **

**The boring stuff is now over! We can get to the story! Have fun and make sure to review!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

At 6:30 that evening both of the girls reported down to the dungeons to receive their detention assignments from Professor Snape. In his classroom, he was standing in the door way waiting for the girls to stop and stand in front of him. Wasting no time, Snape began to tell the two students the punishments that have been chosen for them. "Your task this evening, Ms. Weasley, will be carried out in the Forbidden Forest. Head Girl Granger, your task will be to organize my Ingredients Cabinet." Professor Snape stared down at the girls with a mixed look of disgust and amusement. An odd look to be receiving from the most feared teacher at their school, but the two young ladies were willing to except the strange stare, knowing that they deserved whatever was coming their way. "Granger, you will arrange the ingredients in alphabetical order and then you shall assemble them from the emptiest vials to the fullest. Once that is done you will wash all of the cauldrons by hand; after that task is finished you will be allowed to leave." Hermione let out a small grumble as she stomped over to the Cabinet from Hell; Guin snickered as her friend let out a loud shriek, which she could only guess was from how messy the older girl had found the cabinet to be. Hearing her soft laugh the Professor turned to stare directly at the smaller student; sobering quickly, the young girl stared up innocently as she could at her Potions Professor.

Snape's smirk caused frightened shivers to travel down Guin's spine, but she refused to let it show on her face; she bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to speak. "As for your punishment, Ms. Weasley," Snape drawled in his soft, melodic voice. "you will report out to Hagrid's hut as quickly as you can. Hagrid, however, has been out sick for the past few days with the Emensky Flu. Terrible illness, that. Keeps you incapacitated for weeks sometimes, so your detention will be handled by two very capable supervisors, no matter who is in charge of your detention you will treat them as if they were your teachers. If you disobey them in any way, shape, or form you will serve more detention, am I clear on this, Ms. Weasley?" At Guin's nod of agreement, the stoic Professor let the young student head toward the front doors so that she may go out to her detention. Snape shook his head and chuckled darkly to himself; with pity for one of the best students he has ever had Snape sneered as he barked at Granger, "Granger! I don't hear you working in there!"

After making her way out of the castle, across the grounds, and to the small bridge at the top of a steep hill, Guin started on the path that will lead her to Hagrid's. Quick, light, steps lead Guin down the path to the groundskeepers' hut; she wrapped her cloak closer to her body as the temperature dropped as the sun slowly fell behind the horizon, as was customary in the Scottish Highlands. Guin could see her breath directing the way to the small house at the bottom of the steep hill. As she reached the bottom she saw a sign written in a hand writing that she didn't recognize. As she made her way toward the sign, she paused as she stood before it to read the missive written.

_**Walk fifty feet into the forest. From there you will wait by the tree with the split in the middle. Then you will wait for further instruction.**_

Puzzled, but intrigued, Guin walked into the forest fifty feet, with the waning light she saw the huge tree split down the middle, from a lightning bolt she could only guess. The limbs of the tree are gnarled and broken with years of wear from the animals and creatures surrounding the environment. Low hanging branches are smooth from the repeated actions of humans sitting down on them. Waiting under the almost bare branches, due to the gathering cold the air signifying winter will be upon them soon; Guin started to guess as to which teacher would be in charge of her detention. Professor Moody? Sirius? McGonagall? Trelawney? None of these teachers really seemed to fit the bill. Her cloak began to lose the heat that it had gained in the school; shivering Guin began to rub her legs together and her hands over her arms to gain some heat back. Larger puffs of her breath are seen in the air as it began to cool even more. Just as she was about to give up and head back into the castle another sign appeared before her.

_**Very good. You listened. Now the hard part. Strip off your panties and hang them on the low hanging branch to your left. Then the cloak next. If you do not listen to these directions you will be punished beyond your imagination. **_

_**Chaton.**_

Guin gasped as she looked around for any sign of her men; seeing none, Guin started to blush as she slowly followed their instructions. Hiking up her skirt, Guin slowly pulled down her green lacy panties down her legs. She blushed harder as she realized that the cloth was already damp with the moisture from between her legs at just the thought that her men are in the area. Panting, the girl bent down to remove the small scrap of material from around her feet. As she stood up she gently placed the lacy fabric on the low branch on her left. Gasping as the cold, highland, air struck against her newly exposed skin underneath her wool skirt, shaking, the redhead slipped off her cloak and places it on top of the underwear. With a blink of her eye, the cloak and the tiny panties flew through the forest into the dark cover of the trees in front of her.

Two, dark, bodies leisurely sauntered out of the thick line of trees, and Guin held her breath as they were haloed by the moonlight. Draco and Blaise smirked ruefully at their little girl as she stood before them. Guin looked both of them up and down to view their outfit choices for this meeting. Both men were clad in midnight black; a stark contrast to their pale skin. As they worked their way closer to her she could make out that their shirts were made out of the darkest silk and their pants out of the deepest black leather. Thick soled boots somehow soundlessly walked over the debris ridden woodland floor. Draco's light blonde hair shined in the moonlight, seemingly white against the darkness of his shirt. His silver eyes glowed in the night; they swirled with dominance and pleasure. Blaise's black hair rested just at the nape of his neck, the same color as his shirt, brushing against the collar of his shirt as the wind blew through it. Navy eyes were black in the moonlit night, made even blacker by the whites of his eyes. The moments turned into agonizing hours as she waited for them to stand before her. When she was just about ready to scream for them to hurry up, their tall built forms blocked her vision of anything else.

"My word, Blaise." Draco's smooth voice sung through the cold, crisp air. "She looks like she can barely restrain herself from jumping us." Guin glanced up to see her future lovers, or so she hoped, smirking lustfully down at her petite form.

Blaise chuckled. His deep, warm voice heating Guin up inside as he spoke. "_Oui_, Draco. _Chaton_ has no self control when it comes to her body. We will have to work on that another day. For today is for _punition_. Punishment of the sweetest kind." If possible their smirks got even lustier and their eyes grew darker with desire. "Shall we begin _mi dragon_?"

Draco reached out and pushed a lock of Guin's blood red hair behind her left ear. "_Oui_, _mon amour_. Let us begin." Draco placed both of his large soft hands on either side of Guin's face and forced her eyes to stare into his. "Now, Guinevere. We will never _ever_ do anything that you do not want us to or that would harm you beyond what you can stand. If you ever want to stop just tell us and we will. But make sure that you are, without a doubt, sure that you want to stop or are beyond your pain limit. Therefore, so you don't shout out stop when you don't truly mean it, we are going to set up a safe word. If at any time you are uncomfortable with what we are doing you can say this word and we will stop. Okay?" Guin paused for only a second before she looked straight into Draco's eyes, then into Blaise's, and back to Draco's; her mismatched green and blue eyes shined with her decision. She nodded as she whispered, "Yes."

Both Draco and Blaise gave genuine smiled at this and lean forward to kiss her on the forehead first then leaning down to kiss one side of her lips at the same time. Straightening the men gained serious looks on their faces. Draco was the one who spoke. "Our safety word for you will be a word that we hope you will never say in public, for it is inappropriate for a lady to say this in polite society. _Salope_, _oui_ that shall be the safety word for you." At Guin's look of confusion Draco chuckled as he translated. "It means bitch, _ma petite chaton_." The little redhead blushed as the word passed through their lips. "And we will only stop if _you_ say that word. If we say it, it doesn't matter." Smirking at her, he languidly dragged his fingers down the side of her neck to rest on the top of her breasts. His finger tips roughly grazed her hardened nipples; Guin gasped and thrusted her breasts out into his waiting hands. A swift hand came down on her almost bare ass cheek, stinging, she let a squeal escape her mouth.

Blaise scowled at her and leaned down to hiss in her ear. "You will not ask for more than you are given. I know you heard me say the same thing to Draco in class today. And the same rules apply to you, do you understand, kitten?"

Guin licked her lips and stared at her own feet. "Yes…sir." Both boys exchanged a smug look over the top of her head. They leaned closer together and shared a chaste kiss. Stepping back, Draco and Blaise stared down at their tiny lover.

Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and said. "Then let us begin. _Chaton_, remove your shirt slowly, starting with the bottom button and ending with the top." Guin raised her hands, with only slight hesitation, and followed his instructions. Her small fingers pushed the little buttons through their designated holes. The more skin that was exposed the more she quivered from the cold and the anticipation; her breath was coming out in ragged pants, the clouds of her breath in the cold become thicker. As she reached the last button Draco jut his hands out quickly and pulled the shirt completely off of her body. Crying out, Guin started to shiver more as the cold air enveloped her body and brought all of her nerves to attention. Blaise's smirk deepened as his pink tongue darted out to hungrily lick his full lips. "Now the skirt." His deep voice turned gravelly with need and restraint.

Shaking fingers struggled with the clasp of the skirt but it came undone after a few tries. The material fell to the ground and pooled at her feet. Guin's skin was flushed with passion and the cold; Draco and Blaise both gasped silently as her pale freckled skin glowed in the moonlight and was finally shown to them. Draco's voice was hoarse and strained as he said. "Now bend at the waist, your knees straight, take off those Mary Jane's and your socks." Doing as he said, Guin whimpered as she felt the cold wind creep against her wet flesh between her legs and ass that was exposed in the new position she was in. Slipping off the shoes and socks her bare feet touch the hard, ground and a new shiver of cold shot through her senses as the frozen grass tickled the bottom of her feet. Warm hands gripped her waist and lifted her easily out of the ring of material that surrounded her feet. Later she would wonder what happened to her clothes but at the moment her mind was blank with the new sensations that were ricocheting through her body like a muggle bouncy ball.

Draco smoothed one of his big hands over her waist and trailed his finger tips until they are just on the outside of the lips of her pussy. "_Mon Dieu_, Blaise. She is already dripping and we haven't even touched her yet. She is such a little slut, made for sin," Draco looked quickly into Blaise's eyes than stared down at Guin, his eyes shining bright with possession and desire. "Made for us." Guin's eyes slide shut as a new flood of cream dripped down her thighs from his words. These two were awakening something in Guin that she didn't even know existed inside of her. It wanted them to own her, to posses her, to dominate her. Blaise came to stand behind her and laid both of his hands on the globes of her ass cheeks. Despite the cold around them, with the two men on either side of her, the young girl burned from the inside out.

Blaise started to rub her lower cheeks softly and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "_Oui_, _Elle est bien roulèe_. She has the nicest body of any lover that we have ever shared. We have made the perfect choice in the decision to make her our submissive. She will make us very happy for many years to come." Guin's eyes shot open as she stared into Draco's eyes then into Blaise's. Confusion and happiness waged war on her face as they continued to stare down at her with that strange look on their faces that she cannot admit to herself what it was yet. "But for now, I think we should make like Scarlett O'Hara and think about it tomorrow." Guin jerked her head around and stared at Blaise with her mouth open wide. Blaise chuckled as he spoke. "Oh, yes, _chaton_, we've read Gone with the Wind. It's one of our favorite stories, Draco loves the movie too. He has the biggest crush on Clark Gable and Vivian Leigh." A strangled cry erupted from Guin and her eyes looked like they are threatening to pop out of her head. "Yes, we like muggle books, movies, cars, clothes, TV and food." Draco chuckled and Guin swung her head around to stare at him as well.

"I will admit that I walk around with a can of Coketm in the manor just to piss father and his friends off." Guin blinked several times as the two boys laughed at some private joke they shared and the look on her face. There were so many things about them that she didn't know. A smile spread across her face as she stared at the boys for a long moment.

The first words out of her mouth come out in almost a whisper but were every bit as sincere as her original decision. "I am going to enjoy learning every little thing about you both." Draco and Blaise smiled down at her and kissed her head once more before straightening up and getting serious once again. They leave her body and stood in front of her with leers gracing their beautiful faces.

Draco was the one to start. "Now, _chaton_. This is a time for punishing you, since you seem to enjoy masturbating so much, you are going to masturbate for us." An audible gulp could be heard from the young girl as she nodded slowly. "Sit on that branch over there and spread your legs wide so we can see that glistening pussy of yours." Blushing, Guin walked over to the branch and sat down. She yelped as the frosty bark touched her bare bottom, but didn't jump up. Guin looked at the men from beneath her lashes and saw them staring at her expectedly. Licking her lips Guin let her spread apart wide for their hungry gazes. Violently, the frozen air blew against her heated flesh and she bucked against the sensation of the wetness from her cunt being open to the elements. Both of the men smirked at her and nodded. Draco's voice broke her out of the lust filled haze that had started to cloud her mind. "Very good, _chaton_, now take those little fingers of yours and pluck at your pink nipples."

As if in a trance her finger dragged up her stomach the muscles contracted as her nails grazed against the sensitive skin. Her fingers reached her breasts and Guin drew in a ragged breath before grasping her puckered nipples. A gasp was wrenched from her body as she plucked the little buds with her finger tips. Whimpering, she started to pull at them more roughly as they turned diamond hard under her ministrations and the cold. Guin's eyes slammed shut as cords of lust seemed to travel from her bruised nipples to her empty pussy. Blaise's loud command of, "Stop!" caused Guin to cry out and forced her eyelids open to stare at the two men in front of her. Her breasts were heaving as she breathed heavily; she cupped them in an effort to get some more friction. Blaise tuts softly as he smirked at her. "Take your left hand and touch your cunt. You are not allowed to cum unless either Draco or I tell you that you may." Blaise smirked at Draco before looking back at Guin. "Or unless you ask very sweetly." Guin nodded hurriedly before her left hand darted down to flick at her already swollen nub. She cried out as she moved her fingers quickly over her little clit. Twin groans can be heard from Draco and Blaise as they watched her touch herself.

Drawing little circles around the swollen pearl she started to thrust her hips at an uneven tempo to heighten her pleasure. Both boys licked their lips as they watch her gather more moisture on her fingers and move her hand more skillfully against herself. Guin's face was the epitome of pleasure; her mouth hanging open, eyes shut tightly, and her skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Her eyes opened halfway at Draco's moan to see him grip the front of his pants to try to relieve some of the pressure of his hard cock pressing against the zipper of the leather. Looking over at Blaise to see him rubbing the sizable bulge in his pants; which shows the evidence of his arousal. With a growl Draco said, "Stop, Guinevere. You are not allowed to cum yet, we have barely even begun." Guin sobbed as tears streamed down her face; her fingers shook as she compelled them to stop moving. Her cunt throbbed with the need for release; she stared up at them through tear clouded eyes and waited for their next command.

Blaise's voice came out in a dark, rough rumble that caused her to shiver more. "_Chaton_, you will sit there and watch us now. You are to place your hands on your knees and sit up with your back straight. If you even so much as move a pinky we will be forced to start all over again. Do you understand?"

Guin did as she was told, knees together with her hands resting lightly on them, and her back straight with her eyes staring right at them. "Yes, Sir." Her whole body was shaking with need and excitement to see what they will do.

Draco turned his head to Blaise and nodded. He turned back to Guin and licked his lips. "I am going to show you how to properly give a hand job to either me or Blaise. And then once I have finished," Draco licked his lips once more and came to sit next to his female lover. He reached down to the fly of his tight leather pants; he unbuttoned the fly and dragged down the zipper. His cock sprung out as he dragged his pants further down his thighs. Guin began to pant as she stared at his large, stiff, cock and his heavy ball sac. All of the area is lighted dusted with white hair, making the redness of his dick stand out even further. "I will show you how to properly suck us off. And I am serious when I say that if we ever find out that you have even thought about doing this to other men." He cought her chin in his left hand and forced her eyes to look directly into his. The silver of his eyes burned with anger and truth. "We will kill whomever it is that you were thinking about and then we will punish you fiercely. Because you are ours, _mon lapin_. And we will never let you go." Draco released her chin and gripped his stiff appendage with his right hand; moving his hand up and down, quickly picking up a pace that teased himself and Guin. Moaning, Draco let his left hand slide down his silk covered stomach to grab his thick, heavy balls in his hands. He tugged gently on them and moaned louder as his right hand moved faster on the silky skin of his cock. Precum leaking from the head of his cock provided lubrication for him to move even faster and rougher. Guin stared at him with her mouth open wide and eyes following his every movement. She paid attention with the look of a starved man watching meat cook in front of him. Every ounce of her self control was used to keep her still; her nails dug into her skin, leaving crescent shaped marks in their wake.

Licking her lips as she watched more and more of his cum leak out of the slit at the tip, Draco moved his hands harder and rougher as he neared his release; his hips jerked roughly and he moaned louder than before as she watched the cum leak out more rapidly. Quickly, Draco cupped his hand over the top of his cock as he spurted the thick white substance into his awaiting hand. He flipped his hair back over his shoulder and he smirked at her. "You look so hungry, _mon petite chaton_. Would you like a taste?" Guin gasped and nodded enthusiastically. "Then open your mouth, my little slut." Slowly she let her lips part as he lifted his sperm covered hand to her mouth. Her little tongue slipped out to lick his palm, she moaned as she got her first taste of the salty sweet substance that coated his hand. She gripped her knees even more tightly as she started to lick his palm just like her nickname; she licked it as a kitten would lap up cream from a bowl. Male egos swelled as they watch her happily eat the sperm from his hand.

Once it was all gone, Draco pulled back his hand with a chuckle. "So good, _chaton_, that is such a good little kitten. I am so happy that you have shown a liking for my cum. I know that you will like Blaise's as much as you like mine." Draco grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them back over his hips. After arranging his cock back into his skin tight pants he motioned for Blaise to come over to stand in front of him. Limping slightly due to the noticeable erection in his leather pants; he hissed as Draco unzipped his pants and roughly wrenched them down his legs. Guin moaned at the sight of Blaise's dick standing up in attention just inches from Draco's warm, wet mouth. Draco smirked up at Blaise. "Poor _bèbè_," Draco reached out his right hand to lightly caress the silky skin. "You've been neglected over there, haven't you? Left alone with this painful hard on, just straining in your pants, begging for my mouth. But before I get to the fun part of showing, our little one how to suck cock, what do you say?"

Blaise threw his head back and moaned. "Please, Sir. Oh, god please, Sir, suck me off in that beautiful mouth of yours. Please, I need you, Sir." Before Blaise could even finish the last 'Sir' Draco surrounded Blaise's dick with his hot mouth. A strangled cry released from Blaise's mouth as Draco pulled him farther into the damp heat of his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down on the cock of his lover; he hummed each time the head touched the back of his throat. The raven haired boy moaned louder as his blonde lover moved his head faster and faster on him. Left hand reached up and cupped Blaise's over heated balls; he released the cock from his mouth and flattened his tongue to lather the sac with his saliva and small kisses. Draco moved back up to the head of Blaise's dick and sucked him roughly back into his mouth. Big, strong hands dug into Draco's hair to hold his head in place. Pale hands reached out to grip Blaise's hips to steady them from thrusting into his mouth.

Guin sat staring open-mouthed at the scene before her couldn't hold back any longer. She spread her legs and started to rub her clit aggressively with the fingers of her left hand and thrusted two fingers into her tight opening. Moving along with the movements of Draco's mouth; Guin reached the most intense orgasm she has ever had. Doubled over as wave after wave of extreme pleasure washed through her body; she screamed out as the pleasure over took all of her senses and drowned out everything else. Draco and Blaise both moaned at the sounds of Guin's screams of pleasure; Blaise let out a strangled cry and released into Draco's mouth, he greedily sucked him until he went limp.

Draco let Blaise slip out of his mouth once he was sucked clean and tucked him back into his pants. Blaise smiled down at Draco and leaned down to give him a passionate kiss of thanks. Both boys turned to stare at the girl sitting next to them; watching the shivers quiet down in her body and her heart rate slowed. They both stood up and summoned her clothes; they dressed her slowly and lovingly, caressing all of her body as they clothed her once more. She didn't notice as they shared a look and Draco slipped her panties into his pocket. Walking her back up to the castle, the whole walk to the Gryffindor portrait turned into a blur as Guin was still high off of her climax. Before she knew it the Fat Lady was asking for the password which Draco answered for her. "Cat's tongue." Draco looked down at Guin with a smirk gracing his lips. "All of the passwords have to do with a part of your anatomy, _chaton_."

Guin blushed as the portrait opened for her; she turned to the boys and smiled shyly at them. They smiled at her before leaning down to kiss one side of her mouth each. "So, I guess I will see you two in class then?" Blaise looked at Draco and chuckled.

"_Oui_, _chaton_, we will see you in class. But we will also have to see you every night for the next four weeks." Guin squeaked and looked between the two smirking boys. "Well you did disobey us at the end. You came without our permission and we were told that if you disobeyed us in any way that you would be serving detention with us until we see fit." Guin blushed and nodded. "Get to bed, _chaton_. We will see you in a few hours." The redhead turned and walked through the Common Room, up the Girls' Staircase, and into her dorm room where she changed into her jammies and jumped into bed. The young girl looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that it read 3:43 AM; time sure did fly when you are having fun. Snuggling up under the covers, Guin smiled as she thought about spending the next four weeks with the only men in this world that she cherished. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for morning to come.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N: Oofta! *fans self and giggles insanely*Well! Those boys should be singing my praises! I gave them sexy times and now they must bow at my feet…or just feed me vanilla ice cream…with chocolate…whip cream…strawberries…and maybe some extra playtime with the whip cream…**

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_


	5. The Time For Decisions Is Now

**A/N: Back again on the beat! Guin is here again…but no dirty time… We got some things to sift through before everything goes forward! So here is the re-do of Chapter Five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. If I did…the movies would've had a much higher rating and probably would've been consider erotica in book form…**

**WARNING: This story contains sexually explicit details and language that might offend some people. Believe me when I say that if you don't like this type of story then you don't have to read. We have themes of BDSM and other such things. **

**Boring things over! (And shorter then usual!) I will let you get to the stories! If you are reading this…let me know what you think! I love to hear what you have to say!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Guin made her way down to the Great Hall, after struggling to get up after only four and a half hours of sleep; she made her way to sit at the Gryffindor table. Quickly making up her plate for breakfast she ignored the stared from her friends. She ate slowly and methodically, taking her time, she savored the annoyance that was seeping from her friend's pores. Chuckling, Guin turned to see the people at her table staring at her intently. Smiling she said, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione growled and the others leaned in closer. The youngest Weasley even saw her twin sister Ginny lean in to hear the juicy gossip; which was a big step for her. Even though the two were twins…they couldn't have been more different. After being raised with six brothers the girls both went different ways with their personalities. The taller sister took after her brothers in temperament and hobbies. Loving Quidditch, being an all around tom boy, and almost loathing anything that reminded her that she was even a girl. The youngest sister made up for the lack of the female influence, there was only so much their mother could do, by being overly girly, the only exercise she would do was a gentle regimen of yoga with Hermione in the mornings every other day, and loathing everything boyish. Even though they disagreed on most issues, they still loved each other, but Guin always got a kick out of whenever her twin showed even the slightest sign of being girly; just as Ginny got a kick out of whenever Guin lost her temper.

Hermione tugged on her little friend's hair and pouted. "Who was in charge of your detention? And what time did you get in last night?" Guin saw Ron frown at the two girls and she saw Harry lean in a little too close on her left for her comfort. Not to mention that everyone else at the table was leaning in to listen as well.

"Um, Draco and Blaise were in charge of my detention. I didn't get in until pretty late; we had trouble finding the ingredients that we had to locate. And I mouthed off to them near the end of the detention and got stuck with another four weeks with them." It was a struggle for Guin not to grin at the last part of her statement. The detentions were supposed to be a punishment not a treat. She stole a glance at the Slytherin table and was disappointed when she saw that they weren't there. Guin sighed as she heard Ron and Hermione arguing. What else was new?

Ron hissed at Hermione, "What do you mean that you can't do anything? Aren't you the Head Girl? What is the point of you having that position if you can't do anything about my baby sister being trapped for four weeks with two demons from Hell?" His face was as red as it could get, with a slight purple tint added in, as he whisper-yelled at the girl beside him. Frowning into her drink, the youngest Weasley couldn't help but listen to the exchange intently. Her brother was being overbearing as usual…

Hermione glared at Ron. "It's not like it was my decision to put them in charge of her detentions. I can't help who Snape picks as supervisors; besides she knew what would happen if she didn't listen to them. Snape warned her that if she didn't listen to them that she was going to get more detention. She didn't listen to them." The blush of embarrassment on the redheads face didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. With a raised eyebrow, the older girl stared at her from the corner of her eye.

"That's right, Weasel King. Your sister was a very naughty girl last night. We had to punish her severely." Guin shivered at the soft, timber of Draco's voice. Everyone turned to stare at the two Slytherins standing behind the girl in front of them; both of them looked as put together as ever even though Guin doubted that they got any sleep at all this morning. They smirked at their little lover as she stared up at them from her spot at the table. "Well, good morning, _chaton_. Are you ready for your detention tonight?" Both males let their smirks turn into leers as they looked up and down her body. The blush grew brighter across her cheeks as they stared longer. She heard Ron snarl at Draco and Blaise as they continued to stand at their table; watching his baby sister with less than innocent interest.

"Just what did you two do with my sister last night, you despicable Slytherins?" Ron stood up as his face heated with his barely controlled anger.

Blaise chuckled as he glanced at Draco, leered purposefully at Guin, and then sneered at Ron unhappily. "_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type_. We did what we had to do and then we went inside; the details of what went on are none of your business." At the cold tone of his voice the small redhead couldn't help the way that her lip quivered as she fought back the tears in her eyes. The blonde threw his female lover a quick glance to let her know that they didn't think of her so callously. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head to let him know that she got the message; her smile was still small but grew when Draco licked his lips at her before smirking.

Ron growled then shouted at the two Slytherins in front of him, "What did you just to say? I know that you insulted me!" Draco's head snapped back to look at the male Weasley after being interrupted during his thorough eye-fuck of the younger sister. He looked over at his boyfriend before he and Blaise roared with laughter so loud that it interrupted everyone else's breakfast. To say that they weren't shocked to hear the Slytherin Princes laughing would be an understatement…they were dumbfounded.

Wiping his eyes to get rid of the imaginary tears that gathered in his eyes, Draco smirked at Ron before answering. "Yes, he did. He called you a loser; the rest of the sentence is for only…Guinevere." It actually seemed to physically hurt Draco to refer to her by her given name. It was almost funny enough to make Guin laugh; but she bit her lip to restrain herself. She saw Blaise zero in on her lip and licked his own in hunger. Draco shook off the discomfort and continued. He turned to Guin and let a soft smile grace his lips just for her. Her breath caught as the beauty of that smile made her heart race. "You will meet us tonight in Snape's classroom at seven o'clock sharp, _chaton_. Wear clothes that you won't mind getting dirty." His smile turned into his signature smirk as his imaginings play out in his head. Guin blushed harder and wiggled around in her seat as the moisture began to gather in between her legs. Blaise took a deep breath and stared pointedly at Guin as he smelled her desire growing. The raven haired boy whispered to the blonde in French and they both began to stare at her intently.

Draco licked his lips and smiled openly at their shared little lover. "_Oui_, _mon amour_. _Je meurs de soif_. Let's go to our table before we do something that these simpletons, save _chaton_, would get angry at us for." They smile at Guin before quickly walking over to their usual spots at the Slytherin table. She smiled at their retreating forms then returned to her breakfast.

As Guin walked down to the dungeons to her potions class, she was running a little late because Sirius wanted to talk to her about her detention; apparently someone had spilled the beans about who was in charge of her detention and he was worried about if she was okay. She shook her head as she continued to walk toward the classroom. She was almost to the room when she was dragged into the nearest empty classroom. She looked around as the lights turn on and found herself surrounded by the boys of her brother's dorm room and several others of his friends. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ron, Harry, Jesse Martin, Troy Mead and a couple other Gryffindor boys whose names she didn't know stood around her in a half circle; all staring at her with mixed looks of anger and confusion marring their already scowling faces.

Harry was the one to break the silence; his eyes were just getting even blacker in the fire of the torches. But maybe that was just a trick of the light because as soon as she blinked they were back to their original green. "Guin, we brought you in here to discuss your current situation. We, that would be the nine of us here, are all very worried about you. We wanted you to know that if they try anything with you that we are here to help you. All you have to do is come to us and we will take care of them."

Guin bit her lip, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. Unaware of how it pushed her already prominent cleavage out more. "Oh, right. Because I am a little girl who can't take care of herself and you are Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. Let me tell you something, Potter, I can handle myself. No matter what it looks like. I am more afraid of the fact that you guys pulled a helpless girl into an empty classroom than Draco and Blaise watching my detention. Now can I please get to class?" She started to turn away to go out the door when two hands reached out to grab her upper arms. She cried out in pain as her head smacked against the wall behind her as Harry slammed her into the wall.

"They are vicious, cold, Death Eaters and they will kill you without even thinking about it if you piss them off." His face was so close she could feel his breath fan out on her face as he hissed at her. She stood completely still as he pressed his body flush with hers; so close that she became uncomfortable with how she could feel his growing hard on because of how close he was to her. Guin was startled with the flecks of black in Harry's green eyes; she could swear that the flecks seem to grow the angrier he got. "Do you understand me, Guin? THEY. WILL. KILL. YOU." He emphasized each word with a painful squeeze of his hands on her upper arms. Wincing every time, Guin tried to move away from him.

"Let go of me! You have no right to grab me this way!" Harry showed no sign of letting her go and none of the other boys showed any sign of helping her. Not even her brother Ron…funny that he was pissed at Draco and Blaise for talking to her, but his best friend was hurting her right in front of him and he wasn't doing anything. "Harry! Let me go! You're hurting me!" This only made his hands tighten more. "Ow! Harry! Let me-"

"Is there a problem here, students?" All of them in the room turned to stare at the Potions Professor standing in the door way. His slow drawl was a welcomed gift to the young girl being held hostage by the boys. "Shouldn't you all be in my class right at this moment? Only Ms. Weasley is excused from being late, so why don't the rest of you hurry to the classroom before I give you detention along with the ten points from Gryffindor each that I am already taking." Harry let go of Guin and all of the boys headed to the classroom. Guin paused for a second to collect herself before heading to the potions room after them. Professor Snape followed after her and went to his office while they sat down.

Hermione frowned at Guin as she sat down and whispered to her. "What happened to you?" Guin shook her head, held back the tears in her eyes, and looked back at Draco and Blaise. They were both staring between her and the Gryffindor boys with murderous looks. The two girls started on their potion and only paused when Guin winced at every movement of her arms. After being so absorbed into their assignment that they were lost in it; they both jumped when they heard a small cough coming from Guin's side of the desk. They both looked over and saw their Professor staring down at them. He held out a small bottle for Guin to take from his hand.

"Here, Ms. Weasley. This is for you, it is a potion for pain and it will take away your bruises." Guin swore that she saw his eyes dart from her men to Harry; but his eyes were back onto her so quickly that she couldn't be sure that that was what she saw. "It should go in to effect immediately or just a few moments afterward." He stared directly into her eyes as he said, "You have new allies on your side that you didn't have before, Guinevere. Don't forget that." He gave her a rare small smile then headed back into the office that was located in the back of the room. Hermione frowned deeper at her friend but went back to the task at hand, determined to get the full story from her later. Guin chanced a stare back at the men behind her, and her breath caught as she saw the looks of homicide on their faces. They were both staring daggers at Harry and whispering to each other in French. She was reminded for the first time that she didn't want to be on the wrong side of their tempers.

It honestly surprised her that she had forgotten just how lethal that these boys could be. They had been raised by some of the most dangerous wizards and witches in their time. As sweet and caring as they were to her, it was easy for her to forget that they knew, experienced, and done things that she couldn't even imagine. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were dangerous wizards with charming smiles, beautiful faces, and lots and lots of money. How was it that she tended to ignore all of the negatives about them and only focus on the positive? Maybe that was something that she should really think about… Shaking her head to get away from those thoughts, she decided to take a page out of their book. _I'll just think about it tomorrow…_

It didn't take long for the potion to take effect after she drank it and she hurried to finish the potion that the Professor had assigned for them to do. The class ran out of time quickly and the students packed up and ran out of the classroom to get to lunch. Guin packed up a little slower than the rest and headed out at her own pace. She walked out of the classroom and wasn't startled to see Draco and Blaise waiting against the opposite wall for her. "Hi, Draco. Hi, Blaise. Did you want to talk to me about something?" She bit her lip as they gave her a stare that sent cold shivers down her spine.

"I think that you know what we want to talk to you about, _chaton_. And if you lie to us you will be punished again tonight." Blaise's deep voice was rough with controlled anger. Guin started to worry her lip again and nodded at them. They pushed off of the wall to stand before her; their powerful presence caused her to bounce gently on the balls of her feet.

Guin stared at her feet as she told them the story. "Um, I was running late for class because Professor Black wanted to talk to me for a quick minute so that made me late at first. But then as I was turning on to the potion's hallway I was pulled into an empty room. There, Ron and his friends proceeded to tell me that I shouldn't trust you two and that I should turn to them. So, I told Harry that I didn't need them and that I felt safer with you than I did with them. Than as I was trying to walk away Harry grabbed my arms and told me that you guys were going to kill me if I trusted you. He held on so tight that he bruised my upper arms; just as he was really starting to hurt me Snape walked in and told us to go to class. Now you are all caught up." The young girl looked up and bit her lip harder as her males stared down at with apathetic stares.

Draco and Blaise shared a quick look with each other before staring back down at her. Draco reached out with his left hand and cupped her face while his right wrapped around her waist to drag her close. Guin breathed in his expensive cologne that mixed perfectly with his natural scent; it made her feel safe and wanted. Blaise stepped in behind her and they both held her in their arms; Draco leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. The man behind her bent down to kiss the side of her head and whispered in her ear. "_Chaton_, we do not want you to be alone with Potter or his friends ever again. If they start to bother you; you run and find us. And if they cannot control themselves at all will move you into our rooms." Guin rested her head against Blaise's cheek as she thought about what he just said. She felt Draco nod against the left side of her face and agreed.

"_Oui_, _chaton_. We do not trust those boys to be left alone with you. To be with Granger or your sister is fine, maybe even Creevey or, I can't believe I am even suggesting this, Longbottom. But if we find out that you have been left alone with them; we will not, I repeat will not, be held responsible for our actions. Do you understand me?" At her nod of understanding, they both wrapped their arms around the other boy and gave each other, along with Guin, a hug of reassurance. Reluctantly, the three of them pulled away from one another. The boys smiled at her before heading in the direction of the Great Hall together.

Guin stared after them until she saw them turn into small specs. And, not for the first time in the past hour, she thought about if it was really worth it to get into a relationship with these two men. They were possessive, dominate, intimidating, without a doubt sexy, arrogant, rude, selfish and, Harry was not wrong when he called them, dangerous. But…then…they were also kind, loving, protective, understanding, smart, loyal and beyond beautiful. They made her feel things that she didn't think she could ever feel. Draco and Blaise were everything she should fear in a person but at the same time they were everything she could ever want. _So_, she thought to herself as she slowly made her way to the Great Hall, _would it be worth it to get into a relationship with Draco and Blaise_? She smiled widely. _Absolutely_! With that in mind, Guin began to run to the Great Hall with more enthusiasm.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N: What was that? Plot? Actual plot! I think I may just have a conniption fit! But don't worry…Draco and Blaise don't like to stay clothed for long… Please review and let me know what you think! I love to know what my readers, if there are any readers, think of the story so far!**

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_


	6. Dirty, Dirty, Pots

A/N:: I see you all out there in Webland! I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far…but I won't know unless you review…so, please review…

I guess that I should be resigned to doing this every time…*Sucks in a shaky breath* Be strong…Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling…Are you happy? You have just killed my dreams!

Remember, lemons and swearing…just so you are warned…

The clock chimes seven as Guin steps through the door of the potion's room to serve her detention. She smiles happily as she sees her boys leaning on Snape's desk; talking quietly to each other in French with their heads close together. Both are still wearing their school uniform shirts, only the sleeves are rolled up to reveal muscled, and bare, forearms. Their black uniform pants look sinfully tight as they cling to their long legs like second skins. Guin shakes her head and giggles as she sees their leather Italian loafers; her gentle giggle causes the two boys to jump slightly and look toward the door with smirks on their faces. They both chuckle and saunter over to where she stands at the door.

"I'm sorry, _chaton_. We were just discussing what we have to do for Charms homework this week." Blaise's deeper voice resonates around the room as they smile at her falsely. Guin gives them a look of doubt but lets it roll off of her as she shakes with excitement. She giggles as they wiggle their eyebrows at her leeringly. "Shall we get started?" An enthusiastic nod sends her flaming hair flying around her and peals of laughter to escape the boys. "Oh, _chaton_, you are the silliest thing in our life. Please promise us that you still remain this for as long as you will stay with us."

Guin sobers and stares at the men. She takes a deep breath and decides to share with them what she had discovered for herself, "Well…than I guess you will have to make plenty of room for me; because I'm not going anywhere for a very long while." Both boys smile at her happily and lean down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Blaise kisses her forehead as they stand back up and Draco chuckles. "Don't worry _chaton_. Even if you wanted to leave us, we wouldn't let you." They both stare down at her and their faces slowly morph from loving gazes to lust filled leers. Draco licks his lips and continues. "Right, now is the time for your detention. Take of your clothes off. All of them." As the men both step aside, Guin walks over to one of the desks in the front and strips off her uniform. She shivers as each piece of clothing is removed from her body. The shirt goes first, then the skirt, and she bends down to take off her shoes and socks. After she is left standing in just her bra and underwear; she looks up at the boys to see them staring intently at her. A small smile plays on her lips as she lets them take in her lingerie set that she picked out just for them. Lacy green material encases the vital parts of her body, just like in the dream she had had the day she saw them together. Her nipples strain against the rough fabric of her bra and the boys can see the damp spot growing on her underwear.

Draco and Blaise lick their lips as they look her up and down; both of them shift uncomfortably as they grow harder at the site of her almost naked body. Blaise groans and drags his eyes from the front of her panties to her eyes, his voice rough with need, "Bra and panties next. And you will toss the panties to us; we get to keep every pair that you ever wear." His smile gets wider and he glances at Draco before looking back at Guin. "When we allow you to wear underwear and that won't be very often after tonight." Guin wets her lips as she reaches behind her back and unclasps the little hooks. She lets the straps fall off of her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Pink nipples pucker as the cold air of the potions room fully hits her; she gasps as she feels them tighten more as the lusty gaze of the boys centers on her breasts. Little fingers slide into the waist band of her barely there panties and slowly slides it down her long legs. Both men let their eyes follow the fabrics as it slowly reveals every inch of her awaiting pussy. A blush settles high on her cheeks as she hears them suck in a breath as they see her almost completely shaven cunt, a small strip of red hair left at the top of her lower lips, glistening at them in the dim lights.

Draco moans and clenches his fists at his waist to keep from touching her. "Did you shave for us, _chaton_? Please fucking say you did." Guin nods slowly as her panties drop to her feet and she bends over like they had taught her last night. She picks up her panties and tosses at them at her men. Blaise catches them and brings them to his lips; his pink tongue darts out to lick the damp crotch. Draco bites his lip as he watches Blaise lick the moisture from the lace. He looks back at Guin and bites his lip, "Next time that you decide to do that, _chaton_, tell us and we will help you." Whimpering, Guin shifts as a new flood of arousal wets her pussy and drips down her thighs. "Now, _chaton_, go clean those cauldrons in the sink and make sure there are lots of bubbles, _ma petite chaton_." The young girl walks over to the sink and gets to work.

Walking over the desk across from the sink the boys sit and watch her. Guin blushes as she gets to work and lets the suds gather into large clumps. The bubbles start to collect all around her body and they start to cling to her nipples and arms. She shivers in pleasure as the bubbles grow warm and tingle against her skin. Draco smirks at Blaise then back at Guin. "Do you like the bubbles, _chaton_? We had them made just for you; we called the order in after you saw us two weeks ago. We thought that you would like cinnamon and cocoa; we can just tell that you will taste brilliant covered in some spicy, smooth, chocolate. With some raspberries, strawberries, and cherries strewn in random areas of your body…" Draco licks his lips as he imagines his own fantasy being played out before him. Blaise moans and leans his head against Draco's shoulder as he is also overtaken by his blonde lover's imaginings.

Moisture starts to drip down her legs as Draco's words effect her to her deepest core. She shivers and starts to wash the cauldrons more intently to get them done faster; so that they can get to the fun. Both of the boys groan as the vigorous washing causes her breasts to bounce around. They stand panting at their little lover as she continues to wash at a rough pace; they forget to mention that it doesn't matter how well she does at the task, so she doesn't have to try so hard. Draco stays sitting as Blaise gets up to stand behind Guin. He leans down to kiss the side of her neck, "Very good, _chaton_. We will only stop to say that you will never have to wash another thing after this night. As our woman you will be spoiled beyond belief; you won't even have to lift a finger if you do not want to." Guin tips her head back to smile at Blaise.

"And if I want to lift a finger to do things for myself?" Her voice is husky with unspent passion. Blaise chuckles against her neck and continues to nibble and suck at the side of her neck; obviously intent with leaving marks for the world to see. Causing Guin to moan and rub her bare bottom against Blaise's crotch. He growls at her and brings his right hand down to smack loudly on her left ass cheek; though he neglects to remove his mouth from her neck to explain his actions. Guin squeals but does not move away from him as his hand starts to gently massage her cheek.

Draco shakes his head and answers for her. "To answer your question, _chaton_, you'll just be shit out of luck because the only thing that you will be allowed to do is take care of us and the children we will have. And to remind you of why Blaise spanked you; you are not supposed to ask for more than you are given, kitten. Do that again and we will be forced to give you a proper spanking." Draco reaches into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a shiny silver lighter with a picture of a burning kitten on it. He sees her looking and laughs as he reaches up to flick it on; a green flame burns in front of him as he lights the cigarette at his lips. "Don't you get it? A blazing kitten? Blaise and _chaton_, I got it a couple of years ago." He is looking directly into her eyes as he says the last part. His eyes are full of lust, love, hope and affection as he stares at the two lovers in front of him. Blaise has moved his hands from her upper arms and has begun to pluck at her nipples with swift expertise.

Guin strains to stay completely still as his hands start to pinch her harder and rougher; at the same time his mouth has found the spot on her neck that drives her crazy. Her eyelids fall close as the sensations in her body start to overtake her, which seems to be what Blaise was waiting for. His left hands slides quickly down her body to finger her pussy lips gently as a warning to her of what is to come. A large index finger dips between her glistening folds to find her swollen clit. A loud moan/scream is pulled from the young girl in front of him as he starts to move the finger on her nub faster. He lifts his eyes to catch the blonde lover to see Draco watching them with keen interest as he smokes his third cigarette. Continuing his ministrations on her hidden pearl with his thumb; Blaise roughly thrusts both his index finger and middle finger into her tight passage. Her constant moaning is once again turned into a scream and Blaise allows her to start thrusting into his fingers.

The raven haired lover whispers into her ear, his voice husky with lust, "I want to tell you something, _chaton_._ Tu peux garder un secret_?" To emphasize his question he thrusts another finger into her tight pussy with the original two. Blaise chuckles as she begins to undulate her hips more irregularly as he feels the slick, drenched walls of her cunt starts to clench around his fingers more quickly the closer she comes to her climax. "As much as Draco loves to join in on to fun; he _loves_ to watch, you have no idea how many times he has cum to just the idea of watching us _avons fait l'amour_. Although," Blaise turns them swiftly to face Draco, his thumb and fingers moving faster as he coaxes her legs farther apart, and raises his eyes to glare at Draco, who is standing there smoking the last of the cigarette and smirking at his lovers. "Draco won our bet earlier; the prize for winning was to be the first one to eat out that _dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta_. So, now what we are going to do is that we are going to go over to Snape's desk." Blaise removes his fingers from Guin's dripping cunt, with a scream of anger at the absence of his fingers from Guin, and escorts Guin over to the desk in the front of the class. All the while licking his fingers and moaning as he walks; he makes quick work of walking her over and lifting the little one on to the hard surface. "And you are going to spread those beautiful, creamy thighs for us." He places the hand not in his mouth on the inside of her right thigh and presses gently against the leg until she has spread them enough to expose the sensitive wet flesh at the apex of her thighs. "Then you are going to sit there and enjoy." Muscular legs surround hers as Blaise hops up onto Snape's desk to sit behind her.

Draco puts his cigarette out on the desktop he is leaning against and slowly walks toward the two on the main table. His eyes are focused solely on the gathering moisture of his female lover's pussy; with each step he sees as the wetness grows to drip out of the budding lips to stain the top of the desk as she becomes more excited. As he reaches the front of the desk he grabs her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the desk; his fingers skim the inside of Blaise's thighs as he feels his male lover slide up behind their _chaton_. He then falls to his knees to get eye level with the pink flesh of Guin's soaking wet cunt. Leaning in, he first runs his hot tongue across the inside of her thigh to lick the dampness that has accumulated on the skin. Moaning at the taste of her, Draco draws in a deep breath to smell the musky sent of her cream. "_Je va pas de bouffer ta le chatte_, _chaton_. And it is going to be the single sweetest experience that I have ever had in my seventeen years of life. You have no idea how long we have waited for you, _chaton_." With that, Draco leans in farther and takes his first tentative lick to her flesh. He is addicted with the first official taste.

Guin gasps as Draco runs the flat of his tongue from her opening to the top of the slit. She lets her head fall back against Blaise's shoulder as Draco flicks his tongue across her clitoris in quick strokes and brings his right hand up to rest on the inside of her left thigh; his left comes up to violently thrust three fingers into the tight channel. Guin is moaning and hastily thrusting her hips against his fingers and tongue. Blaise is panting in her ear as he watches Draco hungrily attack their lover's slick little pussy; his excitement causes Guin to grow steadily more erratic with each thrust of Draco's tongue and fingers.

Draco is going at the sweet flesh of Guin's, a starving man at a feast, and launches into a rougher pace with his fingers as he stretches and fucks her firm passage. He circles her clit with his tongue in small, fast little motions; he becomes more vigorous and violent as he feels her pussy clenches around his fingers faster and tighter as her climax nears. Her cream starts to run more and becomes sweeter as Draco curls his fingers inside of her to touch that rough patch of flesh inside of her that she didn't even know existed. Guin's head shoots up off of Blaise's shoulder and her eyes fly open as the pleasure coils inside of her belly. "Oh! Oh! Ooo! Ooo!" Noises of pleasure escape her mouth in waves as she starts to call out Draco's name. "Draco! Draco! Draco! ! DRACO!" She screams as her orgasm rips through her body and causes her to press her flooding pussy further against Draco's face. Blaise moans as he watches her orgasm flow through her and Draco lick up all of her sweet cream.

After licking up all of the creamy substance from her cunt, Draco looks up at the two on the desk. His lips shining in the light from the wetness that he just licked up. Guin's eyes are shut and her mouth is open as she tries to catch her breath; a small smile is tugging at the corners of her lips. Blaise's eyes are burning with intense need as he stares at the left over moisture on Draco's lips. Voice rough with barely controlled passion, Blaise barks at Guin. "Lay back and watch us, _chaton_." He scrambles from behind her and lets her roughly fall to the desk; her breasts bouncing with every ragged breath she takes and her eyes are focused on the two boys to the side of her.

Blaise and Draco stare at each other for only a second before violently attacking one another. Both boys rip off the others shirts, buttons fly everywhere, and muscular chests are exposed to groping hands. Silk is rendered into useless strips of cloth, hands tug at the flies of pants, and the tight leather is roughly pushed down thick legs. Draco and Blaise smash their faces together in a brutal kiss as they share the moisture on the blonde ones lips. Moaning into each other's mouths they reach out their hands to grip the others equally weeping cock. Strong, sure pumps of knowing hands move quickly on their boyfriend's stiffness.

Then Draco suddenly grabs onto Blaise's thighs and flips him around so that his stomach is on the top of the desk. Reaching over, Draco coats three fingers in Guin's fresh wetness that has gathered between her thighs. She moans as his fingers pump in and out of her body jaggedly before pulling out again. He uses that dripping hand to reach down to Blaise's hole. Using the same treatment as he did to Guin, Draco cruelly shoves his three large fingers into Blaise's awaiting anus. Blaise grips the desk and cries out as Draco rips him apart with his fingers. Becoming impatient with the stretching, Draco pulls his fingers from inside of Blaise to sadistically thrust his dick in all the way in one thrust. Draco moans and starts to thrust brutally and quickly; ignoring even Blaise's pleasure to only finish his own. With each thrust of his hips he strikes against Blaise's prostate with great force; and with each hit Blaise cries out louder and louder. Both boys race to their climaxes quickly after all that has happened already.

Blaise moans and releases in long spurts that land against the floor in a small puddle. Tiredly he reaches behind him to tug on the hair of Draco's happy trail which sends Draco crashing over the edge of his climax. He cums with a brutal yell; slamming his hips into Blaise and stills as he releases deep inside of his lover. Opening his eyes gently, Blaise turns to stare at Guin. She is staring at the both of them with her eyes half closed and mouth hanging open in lust. Her hands are clenching and unclenching as she waits for her men. After they are both finished cuming, they stand up and pull their leather pants up with practiced ease. Both boys help Guin stand on shaky legs and they help her slowly dress. Leaning down the men kiss her gently on both sides of her lips and chuckle as she sighs against their lips. Being the first to pull away, Draco runs a hand through her hair in a loving manor. "You did very well tonight, _chaton_. Blaise and I are very pleased with you; you are going to make us happy for many years to come." She smiles at him tiredly and slumps against him. He chuckles lightly and kisses her forehead. "We will have to work on your endurance though."

Blaise leans down to lift her up bridle style; both boys walk together to carry her to her common room. As they saunter up the moving stairs to the portrait, they realize that their little lover has fallen asleep in their arms. Sighing happily, Draco whispers the password to the portrait, and both boys carry her up to her dorm as they whisper to themselves in French. They smirk at the students still left in the Gryffindor Common Room at one in the morning as they walk in holding their past out lion. Students that are left include: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Troy, James, Ginny and Collin; and all turn to glare at the portrait hole as the two bare-chested Slytherins walk in, baring Hermione, Ginny, and Collin. Draco nods at the group mockingly, his trademark smirk on his lips, before turning to Hermione. "Could you please take us to her dorm, Granger? She fell asleep after we were done." Blaise notices the boys watching him as he is running his thumb gently over the skin of Guin's thigh with murderous looks. The raven haired man can't contain his smirk as her house mates watch them. "Well, Granger? Are you going to take us or do we have to go through every room before we find hers?"

Hermione jumps up and walks toward the stairs to the Girl's dorms before turning back to the boys. "How are you going to carry her up past the wards?" Blaise and Draco glance at each other and chuckle.

Blaise smirks at Hermione before answering. "We got pass those in our first year. Don't worry about us." And with that he gently shifts Guin and the two Slytherins follow Hermione up the stairs to their lover's room. Hermione opens the door quickly and shows them to her bed. Draco and Blaise sneer at the tiny room and the décor before gently placing her on the bed. They both lean down and kiss her forehead before straitening up to stand before Hermione.

Pursing her lips, she stares at them. "I doubt anything I threaten you with would do any actual good. And she wouldn't be with you if you didn't treat her well or if you weren't what she wanted. So, I will just say this…" She stares proudly into their eyes. "I am happy that you make her happy. I don't care what you have done to us, what you have said to us, or even what you will do to us in the future. As long as you make her happy, I don't really care." Both men genuinely smile at her and nod their heads in acknowledgement to her statement. They once again turn to Guin as Draco whispers a spell that puts her into a green silk teddy. After tucking her into bed, they nod once more to Hermione, and Draco and Blaise walk out of the room. Walking down the stairs, they fix their lips into their smirks as they get to the bottom, and walk out of the Gryffindor Common Room with a new respect for the Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Little did they know as they got to their room, settled down for bed, and wrapped their arms around one another. A plot against them was forming in the dark recesses of the castle.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_


	7. Reason That We Chose You

A/N:: Hello, there! Welcome to the seventh chapter! It loves you. I love you. And the world mildly likes you. Have fun everyone!

I won't make a fuss this time…Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling. See, I can be civil…

Lemons and swearing…remember…you have been warned….

"Wakey wakey…" A low, soothing voice whispers in her ear and worms its way into her brain. Guin groans and rolls over onto her stomach from her back; she snuggles farther into the covers to go back to sleep. "Baby, you need to get up…we have classes today…" Moaning her disinterest, the young redhead rubs her face against the cool silk of her pillow. _Wait, silk_…? Groggily, she raises her head to look at the new green silk pillow case and sheets.

"What the hell…?" Voice rough with sleep, Guin runs her hands over the silk on the bed and her body. "How did I get these things?" A chuckle to her left causes her to look over confusedly at Hermione.

"Your men how else? They tucked you into bed last night and charmed the nighty onto you. I don't know when they did the sheets, but who else would choose green _silk_ sheets." Guin looks down at herself and sees the Slytherin green silk covering her body just barely. She can see her nipples standing at attention through the material and her legs showing through the silk at the hem. The sheets only a slightly darker shade than the smooth fabric on her body; a sleepy smile spreads over her face as she runs her hand over both areas.

Guin slowly stands up and stretches her muscles out. She blushes as she feels the cold air breeze across the exposed skin of her lower lips and it causes her to shiver. Hermione smirks at her and shakes her head. "Go on then, baby. Get dressed and I will see you at breakfast; I will try to keep Ron and the others at bay until you get down there. After that I cannot guarantee what will happen." Shaking her head, Hermione heads out to the Great Hall with an even gate.

After dressing, and exiting the Gryffindor Common Room at her own leisure, Guin makes her way down to the Great Hall. Quietly sitting down in her usual spot next to Hermione, the young Weasley ignores the stares of the people around her, and pours herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She turns her head to smile at her friends and her sister. Collin sits biting his lip looking like he is dying to ask her something. "What is it, Collin? You know that you can ask me anything."

Collin's eyes grow wide as he shouts. "Are Malfoy and Zabini as big as everyone says they are? Are they as amazing with everyone says they are? Do they really have sex with each other? Everyone says that they are into some dark shit, are they?" Collin licks his lips and gets a dreamy look on his face. Hermione and Ginny are staring at her expectantly; so is everyone else at the table. Smiling, Collin continues. "Do they speak French throughout the entire sex sessions? That must be really hot…do they have sexy French names for their…you know what's…?" A deep blush settles over Guin's cheeks and she shifts uncomfortably. Everyone leans forward and waits for the answers. Guin looks around to find an out to escape this conversation and spies her men staring at her with their whole bodies shaking with laughter. Not even bothering to offer an explanation, Guin stands up and walks around the table to get to the Slytherin one.

Both Draco and Blaise are staring at her with amused glints in their eyes, their bodies shaking with mirth, they gesture for her to sit down in the empty seat between Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. The girls in question were staring at her with curious glances and subtle shakes of their heads. Guin pouts at the boys, "Please don't tell me that you can read lips…"

Blaise smirks at her before saying, "No, but your buddy Creevey was talking loud enough for most of the Great Hall to hear." He chuckles harder and looks at Draco, who is biting his lips to stop from laughing too hard, before turning back to Guin. "So, what are you going to say to Creevey? Are you going to tell him _everything_ that we have done to each other? Or are you going to leave them guessing?"

Guin worries her lower lip as the ever-present blush on her cheeks deepens to a bright, ripe, red color. "Well, what am I allowed to say? I don't want people to know anything that you don't want them to know…I want you to be happy with me…" She smiles shyly at Blaise and Draco who sit staring at her seriously. A slow smile breaks out on the aristocratic faces of the men before her. Draco leans over the table, grabs her chin, and pulls Guin into a soul wrenching kiss. Turning her head, Draco frees her lips and gives them over to Blaise as the raven haired lover takes over the kissing. After a little tonguing, Blaise lets her sit back in her seat.

"Oh, _chaton_, this is the reason we chose you." Draco smiles at her genuinely as he picks up her hand and runs his fingers across her knuckles. "Nobody has ever asked us if we wanted to keep things quiet. People have just always spread all the gossip about us. You are the first one to ask us if we wanted to tell others; the first one to want to make us happy, not the other way around. And for the first time," Draco glances at Blaise, who nods at him and smiles at Guin, "we want people to know about us. We are so proud of you that it is rather ridiculous. Whatever you feel comfortable telling people is fine with us." Guin smiles at them proudly and nods fast enough to start her hair flying, which causes the men to laugh loudly.

Smiling again, Guin stands up and leans over the table to peck them both on the cheek. Draco and Blaise scowl at her as she straightens back up. "What?" As they continue to frown at her Guin smiles broader at them. "I think you two have had enough sugar this morning. I will see you between classes and during detention, goodbye…" She turns to walk away, possibly adding a little extra sway in her step as she walks, but looks over her shoulder to smirk at the boys with a very familiar smirk. "…lovers." Blaise and Draco groan as she walks away and growl as she wiggles her butt a little more than needed, not that they were complaining about her butt wiggling, before her lower half disappears as rounds the corner of her table to sit.

Hermione smiles at her as she hands her a glass of pumpkin juice. "Damn, baby, those were some kisses. Need to go change your underwear before we go to class?" Guin ignores her question and finishes her pumpkin juice.

Turning to smile at her three best friends, Guin says, "I will tell you what you want to know after dinner but before my detention. And only if you promise not to tell anything I tell you to anyone. What we do in private _is_ private; if people see us kiss or do a little more than fine. But I will _not_ have our love life ruined by the rest of the people in school." Guin stands up with her books and bag; she smiles at Hermione but smiles at Draco and Blaise before saying, "And Hermione…what underwear?" Twin groans come from the Slytherin table as the full power of their little lover's words hit them. And gasps come from the Gryffindor table as Ginny and Collin get what she just said. Guin laughs whole heartedly as she walks out of the Great Hall with Hermione by her side.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_


	8. Tell Us Everything

A/N:: I am back! Hopefully you are too…which would be the reason that you are reading this A/N… Remember to review…reviews are like cookies…and I am the dark side…we just happen to be running low…so, please stock us up on cookies…

We seriously have to go over this again? Alrighty then, Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling. There, I hope you are happy with yourselves!

And again, you are warned that there are lemons and swearing in this story…a lot of them…

After a long day of hard classes, furious brothers, and pitiful attempts by the teachers to try to understand their students; four Gryffindor's sit around the fireplace in the Head Girl's Common Room. Three of the four wait patiently for the fourth to gain her Gryffindor courage to speak. Breathing deeply the girls begins.

"Alright, whatever is said here is kept in the utmost confidence, alright?" Guin glances at the faces around her to see their nods of agreement, the young redhead continues, "To answer your questions, Collin," Guin shuts her eyes briefly and takes a calming breath as her shyness starts to war with her confident appearance. "I guess I would say that they are around…um…nine inches, I guess…? Draco maybe a little longer and Blaise is wider than Draco by a small bit. And so far, with what we have done, I can tell you that they ARE as good as everyone says they are." Guin sighs as they lean forward for more information. "The only things that we have done so far is they have," Guin's face flames more and she takes several more calming breaths. "um, licked my…wa-hoo-hoo…" She glares at Collin as he snickers at her term for her pussy. "They have also fingered me, spanked me, and watched me…" Guin gulps and exhales roughly. "…masturbate. I have seen them have sex with one another, Draco taking Blaise, Blaise giving Draco a hand job in class, Draco sucking on Blaise's…cock, Draco masturbating and them kissing." At the last part Guin smiles and shakes her head, "A lot of kissing. They say they can't do more until they have prepared me properly."

"So, that answers the question of do they sleep together. And, yes, they are into the darker side of sex. I think that the terms are BDMS or S during sex I have to call them Sir and whichever one of them is being submissive has to call the other Sir. I am pretty sure that what they are is called a Switch, when they can be either top or bottom. When in the throes of passion, yes, they will speak in only French. But when they are in control, which is always, they speak only snatches of French. They don't have special names for their male parts…"Guin's blush deepens impossibly farther. "…but they do for mine…the French word for the wa-hoo-hoo is _le chatte_, hence the nickname _chaton_. And it is now time for me to go to detention, good night!" Guin hops out of her chair, runs out the door, and rushes to the Great Hall with a large smile plastered to her face.

Draco and Blaise are leaning against the Gryffindor Table with complete looks of boredom on their faces as they discuss whatever they are discussing. Their usual black after school attire makes them look like fallen angels in the dim lighting of the candles above their heads. As her shoes clomp against the stone floor the sound reaches the boys ears they turn to see her and begin to run to meet her. The blonde is the first one to reach her; he wraps his arms around her waist, lifts her into the air, and spins her around in a big circle. His hand clamps to the back of Guin's neck and he kisses her with all the passion that has been building up since the last time that they were together. His tongue invades her mouth before his lips are wrenched from hers and she is attacked with fuller, softer, but no less intense, lips. Thicker arms wrap around her waist and pull her from Draco's grip to set her on her feet gently. Guin throws her arms around Blaise's neck and presses up against him further.

Gentle hands pull her from Blaise and press her back against the finely crafted, compactly muscled, chest that belongs to Draco Malfoy. Guin turns up her head to Draco expecting him to lean down for another kiss only to have the hand that is cupping her chin to turn her head back to Blaise. The man behind her leans down to nibble on the side of Guin's throat. "Blaise, I have decided to forgo the detention completely and move right to the pleasure. After Guin's teasing this morning I have been tense all day long. Plus, what we have planned my take all night anyway. What do you say, _mon ami_?"

Blaise smiles at Guin and takes off his silk shirt to give Guin a full view of his bare muscled chest. The muscles flex and tighten as Guin slowly drags her eyes across the expansive chest. She licks her lips as she sees his nipples tighten from the cold and her stare. A sharp bite from Draco causes her to cry out, but she remains completely still, waiting for their say so. "I say that that is a brilliant idea, _mi dragon_, and that I agree that our plans may take all night and that we shouldn't waist time talking. Let's strip her." In a moment of panic, Guin's eyes dart to the doors and she bites her lip violently. Draco tugs on one of the long strands of her hair and pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, _ma petite chaton_," Draco leads her backwards as he hops up on the Gryffindor table and turns her around so that she is standing between his thighs. "Blaise put a charm on the doors so that if someone happens by all they will see is us sitting at the Slytherin Table and you cleaning. We would not let anyone see you that way." Guin looks up at Draco and smiles before nodding her compliance. "Today, little one, we are going to be doing something a little harder than usual. As we have said, we need to prepare you for the night when we finally _avons fait l'amour_. Because let's face it," Draco smirks at Blaise over her shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows at Guin. "You are rather itty bitty. And Blaise and I, well, aren't, quite the opposite really. We want you to enjoy it when we fully fuck; just as Blaise and I will. And we do plan to be rather vigorous that night; so preparing you is a must." Blaise places his hands on her ass as he stands behind her which causes Guin to jump because she had been so transfixed by Draco.

Draco licks his lips, looks at Blaise, and then stares back into Guin's eyes with a serious and passionate heat. "Tonight, _nous belle femme_, you are going to suck my cock while Blaise begins to prepare your tight little ass. And we thank Merlin that it is tight." Guin doesn't even know when she had begun to pant or even when the cream from her pussy had begun to drip down and coat her thighs. She groans as Blaise makes quick work of the buttons of her shirt from behind and Draco undoes the front clasp of her bra; the cold air hitting her bare skin, a sharp bite of teeth stinging the sensitive skin. Blaise pulls the clothing from her shoulders and places a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade before tossing her shirt and bra elsewhere. Draco runs his hands over the responsive skin of her tummy as he reaches for the zipper of her skirt. As he unzips the material, it falls to the ground to pool at her feet. Both men groan as her words from earlier this morning are confirmed. She wasn't wearing any panties. "_Merde_, _chaton_. You've been without panties all day? _Niquè_, Blaise. She has been bare all of the day, can you believe that we didn't take advantage of this?" Voice deep with pleasure, Draco rips off his shirt and unbuttons his pants to free his hard, straining cock. He quickly gives his cock a couple of jerks with his right hand to relieve some of the pressure that is quickly building.

The hands that are grasping her hips roughly pull her backwards; so fast that she lets out a yelp as her upper half falls the opposite way and her hands reach out to grasp Draco's thighs. Her head is directly over her blonde's lover's proudly standing erection; she licks her lips hungrily as she sees the first drops of precum leak out of the head of his cock. Eyes look up beneath dark lashes to see the almost black, lust filled, eyes of Draco. His mouth is open as he pants quickly and roughly; overtaken by the site in front of him. Behind her, Blaise thrusts his knee between her legs to widen her stance so that her feet her shoulder length apart. Draco reaches down to pluck at one of her dangling nipples as the rasps against the hair on his legs with each breath and small motion.

Moaning, Guin blows hot breath on Draco's hard length. Draco hisses and pinches her nipples harder just as Blaise thrusts two fingers into her awaiting cunt. Crying out, Guin widens her legs more and braces her hands tighter on Draco's thighs. Blaise reaches around with his other hand to finger her clit in aggressive circles. Another finger is added to her pussy as he fucks her with them at a rough and uneven pace; the finger on her nub moves at a faster more organized pace. The fingers on her nipples are plucking, pinching, and grasping at the opposite speed slow and languid. Their goal seems to be to do everything possible to bring her to orgasm as quickly as possible. Guin stands moaning and panting as they torment her with their actions. Too soon for her liking her orgasm tears through her body; wracking it with shudders and convulsions. The walls of her pussy clench around Blaise's fingers, milking them for the non-existent liquid that it was looking for.

Both men keep still for a moment as they allow her time to recover from her orgasm. Draco brings his hand up to stroke her cheek as he mummers words of praise and love. "Very good, _chaton_, but now is the hard part. Do exactly as we say and tell us when you cannot take any more. The safe word is the same as before; use it when you need to. First, we will start with the cock sucking. We need you to remain as relaxed as you are now. When the time comes we know that it will hurt, but bear through it and we promise you that it will get better." Guin nods in understanding but keeps her eyes trained on the weeping member in front of her. "You can do whatever feels comfortable, little one." Immediately Guin's tongue darts out to lick the cum from the head of Draco's dick. Moans escape both of their mouths as Guin continues to lap at his cock with enthusiastic laps of her tongue.

Moving down his cock, Guin copies Draco's move from the previous night, she flattens her tongue and runs it over his balls. She looks up at Draco from beneath her lashes once more to see his eyes screwed shut and his jaw clenched. Not having that, Guin begins to place open mouthed kisses on his sac; she suckles them and adds small hints of teeth. This causes Draco's eyes to fly open and his hand to shoot up to grab clumps of her hair at the roots. "_Niquè…merde…merde…Mon Dieu, niquè…_I think that she might be better than you Blaise…" Guin moves up to suck the head of his cock between her lips; slowly she lowers her head and opens her mouth wider to take more of him in. "_Niquè_, _mon ami_, she is a natural…_merde_…she loves my cock and balls. She is sucking me like a pro." She gets half way down his hard length before she feels like she can take no more. Raising her right hand, she grips the half of his steely flesh not in her mouth. Her hand moves up and down as she jerks him and sucks him off at an even time.

At the back of Guin, Blaise slowly removes his fingers from her sopping cunt. Guin whimpers and tries to follow the fingers but Blaise places a gentle hand on her hips to stop them. "Hum, _chaton_, it will drive him wild." Doing as she is told, Guin hums around Draco and sends vibrations through his dick which causes him to shout and pull on her hair violently. Only in the back her mind does Guin acknowledge the thick finger spreading her own cum on her asshole as she sucks Draco off more vigorously and a quiet _sorguify _is whispered. But then suddenly she feels the painful pressure of a finger trying to press past the tight ring of muscles that guards the orifice. Stopping her sucking Guin panics slightly as it becomes hard to breathe the more Blaise tries to inch inside of her.

Draco lets go of her hair to pull her head off of his still hard dick; he rests her head on the side of his thigh and runs a soothing hand through her hair. "Shh, _chaton_, relax _bèbè_. Breathe deeply and let it go in slow exhales, try to relax." Guin does as he says and starts to breathe evenly as Blaise begins again. He whispers _lubris_ and Guin feels a cold, wet, liquid coat her hole; slowly, he begins to press his index finger in once more. Gripping Draco's thigh, Guin struggles to remain relaxed as the pressure builds up more. Tears stream down her face as the pain grows steadily. Swiftly, Blaise reaches around her with his free hand and begins to rub her clitoris again to match the pain. Slowly, but surely, the pleasure from his ministrations on her clit begins to lessen the pain of his other intrusion. Draco continues to run the soothing hand through her hair and whispering words of encouragement and praise.

Her body begins to relax once more as her orgasm starts to work through her system. Blaise finally works his index finger into her tight passage; after a couple of thrusts with his lone finger he adds a second to begin to stretch her further. But first, he roughly palms the heel of his hand on her clit which pushes her over the edge toward her violent orgasm. As her muscles spasm Blaise adds his second finger and commences to scissor those fingers inside of her. Guin doesn't even notice as he adds the third finger, her body is laid spent on Draco's thigh. Eyes leisurely slide close as she basks in the after-glow of her powerful climax; Blaise pulls his fingers out of her and he sweeps his arm to pick her up to lay her on the table beside Draco. Both boys watch as a happy smile works over her face and her eyelids flutter open once more and she gives them a lazy smile. Leaning down, both boys kiss her on the mouth before turning back to one another. Blaise licks his lips. "Dray, I need to fuck you. I really, really need to fuck you. Turn around."

Willingly, Draco turns around and spreads his legs apart as Blaise makes fast work of his own pants and shoves them down his legs. His fat, leaking cock is standing proudly as he gets ready for his task. "I am going to fuck you dry, _mon ami_, I can't wait." Draco moans his approval and bends over more to thrust his ass out more toward his male lover. Growling, Blaise gives his cock a jerk with his hand before positioning himself behind Draco and thrusting violently. Draco cries out and thrusts back against Blaise. Both men were too turned on and too frustrated, neither one was going to last long. Angling his hips just so, Blaise starts to hit Draco's prostate with every thrust, causing Draco to moan out mingled versions of both of Guin's and Blaise's names. Blaise grits his teeth as his thrusts start to become erratic and hurried as his orgasm nears; wrapping one of his hands around Draco's hard cock he gives it a rough jerk. That jerk causes Draco to tumble over the edge to his climax and he cums with a loud shout. His ass clamps down around Blaise which causes the raven-haired man to follow swiftly into the recesses of oblivion.

After dressing at a relaxed pace they look over to see their little lover lying spent on the table not two feet from them. Chuckling, Draco calls her clothes to him but charms another expensive nighty onto her body. Draco lifts her and the two men talk in hushed voices as they walk once more to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they walk in, they here more voices than the previous night and it become obvious to them that Gryffindor was having a party. Draco charms a fluffy robe onto Guin just as they cross the threshold and cause the party to come to a screeching halt. All of the sixth and seventh year students turned to stare at the Head Boy and main Prefect. Some stare open mouthed, some glare, and some stare with open hatred at the audacity displayed by the two Slytherins. Despite their best attempts to intimidate the boys; Draco and Blaise pass by as if there was no one in the Common Room to deliver their little lover to her room. Kissing her good night they both make their way down to the Common Room and stop in front of Hermione.

Draco nods to her and says, "Granger, make sure she doesn't get up until at least two. She needs to rest. Tell her we said that she is not allowed to move until then. If she has a problem with that send someone to get us. Preferably, Creevey, Weaslette upsets the Slytherins and we have a couple of friends who want inside Creevey's pant, Merlin only knows why. We will send a potion for her to take when she wakes and it should help. But after she wakes she is still supposed to rest until after six. Again, tell her we said so if she protests; she shouldn't but just in case." Blaise nods for Draco that he has nothing to add so they both of them nod once more to Granger then walk out.

A loud screech focuses everyone's attention on to Collin. "How dare they!"

Ron gives a nod and agrees. "Yeah, how dare they try to order Hermione around or my sister? And tromping around here like they own the place, they have some nerve!"

Collin glares at Ron. "That is not my problem, you twat! I meant how dare they leave and not tell me which Slytherins want in my pants!" Hermione and Ginny are the only ones left laughing.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_


	9. Nightmares Lead to Beautiful Things

A/N:: I am glad that you have returned! I missed you like I miss Glee during the week long break…I hope you enjoy this chapter like you have enjoyed the rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling… You just keep breaking my heart…over and over again!

Lemons and swearing in this story…beware…BEWARE!

"_Oh_, chaton_, you are so beautiful…" Draco's voice is filled with love and adoration as he stares at her from his position above her. "How did we go so long without you?" He leans down to gently kiss her, his lips barely brushing hers. She feels a second pair of lips caress her neck in slow, sensual kisses. _

"Oui_, _mon amour_, you are the sweetest gift that the god's have ever thought up. We don't deserve you." Blaise's deep voice rumbles against her skin and sends a sigh from Guin into Draco's open mouth as he begins to kiss her deeper. She finds one of her hands buried in Draco's hair and the other stroking the back of his neck. Their tongues meet in a slow love making; lapping at the other with pleasant bliss. Blaise's hand makes its way between the two lovers to begin stroking one of her breasts at the same languorous rate as the kisses. He slowly tugs at the nipple until it rucks up to the diamond hard little point that the man wants it to be. The girl moans into Draco's mouth and arches into, not only the hand, but the body above her. Moaning, Draco releases her mouth and rests his forehead against hers; their breaths mingling, as her wet pussy parts so that his rigid member rests in between the warm, damp lips. Guin whimpers as Draco thrusts his hips slowly so that his cock rubs against her swollen nub._

"_Oh, Draco. Please…please…make love to me. I need you, love." Guin's eyes meet Draco's before they share another soul-stealing kiss. Draco removes her hands from the back of his head and intertwines them with his own; their fingers intertwined and resting on either side of her head. Blaise drags his hand down slowly to where Draco and Guin are meant to be joined to grasp Draco gently in a loving hand. He angles Draco where he needs to be and moans with the other two as Draco slowly thrusts his hips until he is fit snuggly inside of Guin. With the hand still on Guin's hips, Blaise slowly circles Guin's enlarged clit, with each thrust of Draco's hips, Blaise makes a full circle on her little clitoris. Both men are moving at a slow and loving tempo. The kind they go on when they want Guin to know how much they love her and when they want to worship her body._

_Legs move up to wrap themselves around her lover's waist so that she could take him deeper inside of herself. Guin moans as Draco hits the spot inside of that only they could ever hit. Draco buries his face in the crook of his female lover's neck as they both move at the slow pace toward their mutual climax. Blaise watches them both in happy oblivion as both of his lovers find their pleasure in one another. Slowly and surely, the raven-haired lover draws small circles around the little lovers hidden pearl; adding to the pleasure of the female as she builds toward her orgasm faster than Draco. The girl turns her head to stare at her other lover and their lips meet in a kiss that speaks of their passion and love. Their tongues dance in rhythm with the thrusts of the other man's cock inside of her. They mix and mingle; exploring every inch of the other ones mouth as they dance with each other in that age old dance. _

_Moans join as their mouths are sealed together in the passionate kiss and Draco continues to thrust faster and faster as both of their climaxes grow nearer. Draco whispers in her ear, "_Je t'aime_, _l'ange_." Faster and faster he thrusts inside of her; their pleasure building the more their hips meet in the primitive dance as old as time. _

_She stares up into his eyes as she is about to answer when his silver eyes turn to green. And the loving smile turns into a poisonous sneer. The hands gently clasping hers grasp her hands painfully tight; she can almost swear that the bones in her hands were almost shattering with the force of his grasp. Guin begins to scream as her lovers disappear and in their place is Harry Potter. He begins to thrust into her harder and violently. Just as he bit into the skin of her neck she began to scream._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her gut wrenching scream erupts from her throat and causes her to shoot up from the bed with a cold sweat ruining the sheets and her teddy. Tears stream down her face as she fights with the covers and springs out of bed. She swipes her hands at herself but doubles over when the pains in her lower half causes her to fold in half and flop back onto the bed. Looking on the bedside table she sees a vial with green liquid sitting next to her clock, it reads 12:50 PM. Guin grabs it quickly, recognizing it as the same potion that Snape gave her the other day, and drinks it up. It only takes a couple of seconds for the potion to take effect; she puts on a robe and her slippers, runs down the stairs out of the Common Room, and rushes down to the Great Hall to see everyone at lunch this Saturday afternoon.

Guin, with a wild look in her eyes, runs over to the Slytherin table and launches herself into Blaise's arms. The man catches her and enwraps her in his arms as she curls up into his lap and begins to sob in his arms. Draco and Blaise stare at each other for only a moment before Blaise picks Guin up. The men rush her out of the Great Hall and to the Head Boy's room as she just breaks down and sobs in Blaise's arms. Shuddering cries flow out of her as water would runs out of a faucet. Her body shakes and shudders as her cries overpower her and blur her vision as the tears run down her face and stain the material of the teddy that she was wearing. Blaise lays her on the bed and the boys lay on either side of her; their arms wrap around her and they scoot close to press themselves against her.

Neither one of the boys know what to do as they watch their little lover break down between them. Unable to help her either way as she sobs and shudders; random mumbling and garbled phrases fall from her lips as whatever is wrong with her continues to keep on the edge of insanity. Draco looks into Blaise's eyes and Blaise gives him a reluctant nod. Immediately, Draco seizes Guin's chin and pulls it up for her to stare into his eyes. "Now you listen to me little girl. You will stop this crying right now. There is no need for you to be this irrational. Now, you will stop and you will calm down; you will tell us what exactly is wrong." Guin stills and stares open mouthed at the boy in front of her outraged that he would take that tone with her. Glaring at him for a long while it takes her a second to realize what he did. By snapping at her, Draco got her to stop crying, pulled her back to reality.

Whispering she buries her face in his neck, "Thank you…" Blaise rubs her back in soothing strokes while Draco leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. The three lovers lay there in silence as they all calm down; afraid that some noise will start the horror all over again. Finally, Blaise cannot take anymore of the silence.

"_Chaton_, what happened? Did someone do something to you?" Guin digs her face into Draco's neck. Blaise and Draco stare into each other's eyes as they try once more. "Please tell us, _chaton_…you are really scaring us." Blaise kisses her ear and whispers, "Please tell us how we can help you…"

Guin takes a shuddering breath and moves her face from the side of Draco's neck, "I had a nightmare. It started out as one of the most beautiful dreams that I had ever had. It was the three of us making love; not just having sex but making love." Draco and Blaise stay quiet during her story and rub her back encouragingly. "Draco was moving inside of me and Blaise was stroking me in time with your thrusts Draco. Just as we were nearing our climaxes you whispered in my ear, "_je t'aime, l'ange._" And then, suddenly, you started turning into Harry and Blaise disappeared. Harry turned violent and crushed the bones in my hand, began to…" She sucks in a deep breath. "…rape me, and then he bit my neck. That was when I woke up. All I could think of was getting to you two after that. I needed to find you; I couldn't stay that close to him, no matter if it was real or not." Once more, Guin wraps her arms around Draco and buries her face in his neck.

Draco and Blaise have a silent conversation with one another as their eyes clash in angry waves of blue and gray. "_Un petite_, it is going to be alright." Draco softens his voice for Guin and brings up the hand not rubbing her back to run through her hair. "We will never let him near you again, all right?" Guin nods her head and presses her face closer to her blonde lover's neck. "I am going to go talk to Snape and Dumbledore; I am going to tell them that you are moving in here with us. If you feel like you are in danger; than we will not permit our little _chaton _to be in that House." Kissing her forehead, untangling Guin and himself, and wrapping her arms around Blaise; Draco leaves the room quickly to go find the two professors he needs to accomplish his goal.

Blaise and Guin lay together in quiet harmony as they wait for their blonde lover to come back. Snuggling against Blaise, Guin lets a couple of sniffles escape her as she slowly relaxes more in his arms. Blaise holds his little lover close and feels at a loss as to how to comfort her. Finally, he decides to comfort her the only true way that he knows how. He turns Guin over onto her back and he gently begins to kiss her. Slowly, he parts her lips with gentle ministrations and he kisses her passionately. Their tongues touch and mingle; rolling together in that famous dance never lost to time. His hand moves over her body to find her silk covered breast easily. Moans escape Guin's throat as Blaise begins to tug on her elongated nipple over the cloth.

Prying fingers move the silk down to expose her breast beneath. Now with her bountiful breasts bared freely to his searching mouth; Blaise quickly moved his lips down her neck to the engorged pink nipple that was standing at attention for him. "_Mon Dieu_,_ chaton_. You have a pair of the most beautiful nipples and they taste just as beautiful. I could sit here for hours just licking and suckling them; Draco is going to be so jealous when he sees us. He just loves your breasts, it's one of the reasons that he pointed you out." He sucks one of her nipples into his mouth then. Flicking the puckered skin with his tongue in rapid succession teeth closing around the hardened piece of flesh; Blaise rolls the nipple between his teeth and gently bites. Guin gasps, arches off of the bed, and molds the rest of her body into Blaise.

The raven haired lover moans around Guin's breast and sucks her nipple farther into his mouth. Guin whimpers and wiggles underneath him as he brings his left hand up tweak her left nipple into a harder point. She squeals as he simultaneously bites and pinches her nipples harder. With his right hand he trails it down her stomach to pull the teddy off the rest of her body and down her legs. He flings the garment in a random direction and brings the hand back up to stroke outside of her damp pussy lips. Mewling, Guin spreads her legs open to allow him more access to her sensitive flesh. Blaise growls in approval and delves his fingers deeper into his promise land.

Mouth and left hand working together to pay homage to her breasts as his right hand moves slowly to circle her swollen nub and causes her to become wetter and wetter. Guin's moans grow louder as he thrusts two fingers into her awaiting channel. She begins to pump her hips in accordance with the thrusts of his fingers and the tugs on her nipples. Blaise begins to nibble and tug harder on her nipples the wetter her cunt grows around his fingers. Finally, Blaise raises his mouth from her breast, with a shout of protest from Guin; he smirks at Guin as she gives him a pleading look. "Well, now that I have feasted upon your beautiful nipples I must taste the flavor of your sweet pussy juices. _Tu es d'accord_?" The young girl shakes her head a furious no. Blaise smirks again as he slowly drags his lips down the sensitive skin of her stomach. Guin moans loudly as he dips his tongue quickly into her navel. A few more opened mouthed kisses to her skin and then Blaise has found what he was searching for.

He parts the lips of her pussy with two of his free fingers and plunges into the sopping flesh and runs his tongue across her clit in fast strokes. Guin shoots her hands down to clench in her lover's hair and tugs on the thick strands roughly in time with his strokes. Blaise moans into her flesh as he pulls her clitoris into his mouth and tugs on it with her little pulls of his teeth. Guin begins to let little screams escape her body as Blaise roughly shoves three fingers into her. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Blaise, oh God!" Fingers move at a fast pace to push Guin over the edge of her orgasm and his mouth sucks her clit at the same rough pace as his fingers. Guin's moans grow louder and louder as the fingers push her closer and closer to her climax. She tugs on his hair with long pulls as her tight walls clamp around her lover's fingers as her orgasm washes through her and a scream is ripped from her throat as she arches off the bed and presses her soaking flesh further into Blaise's mouth. The groan from his mouth causes vibrations to travel through her flesh and pushes her off of the edge of another large orgasm that rips through her once more.

Lapping up her juices from her flesh Blaise smirks as he tastes the new juices gathering. He stares up at Guin over the expanses of her sweat-covered skin; her bare breasts heaving with every short breath that she takes. His eyes intend to catch her staring at him only to find that Guin is staring at the fireplace with renewed lust in her eyes. Looking over Blaise moans into Guin's thigh as he sees Draco sitting in his favorite dark clothed wingback chair, smoking his favorite brand of cigarette as he watches the two lovers, and rubbing his crotch absentmindedly as his cock strains against the zipper; a sight that Blaise thought would cause him to cum in his pants. Sitting back on his heels, Blaise hisses as his length is painfully pressed against the zipper of his pants, he removes his shirt and smirks as he sees lust alight in Draco's eyes. Blaise asks cheekily, "See something you like, _mon chou_?" He snickers as Draco sneers at the endearment. He runs his hands up Guin's legs and stomach before finally resting on her breasts; which causes Guin to whimper as he pinches her nipples. "How long have you been sitting there, Draco?" Guin moans as he continues to pinch her nipples roughly and pulls her violently from her body as he entertains Draco.

Draco blows out a lung-full of smoke before answering, "About from the point where you were talking about how much I love her breasts. Which is true, I do love your breasts, _chaton_." He licks his lips as he stares at Blaise's fingers plucking at the pink flesh of Guin's nipples. "It has been a dream come true to watch you two. But now, _chaton_, _Il m'agace vraiment_, come over here." Guin doesn't even hesitate to move away from Blaise to stand before Draco. Both men chuckle at her eagerness to please Draco. The blonde takes another drag off of his cigarette and blows the smoke toward the fireplace. He turns back to the redhead in front of him, "Let's tease Blaise, shall we, _chaton_? Blaise loves to put his mouth on either one of us; so let's give him a little show." Draco smirks at Blaise, who is glaring at Draco with a mixture of resentment and want, then turns back to Guin with a serious look in his eyes. "Get down on your knees and suck me. Make me cum with just your mouth; your hands on the ground between your spread knees."

Guin quickly drops to her knees, spreads her legs, and places her hands on the ground between her spread thighs. She tips her head up and lets her mouth hang open; waiting for Draco to slip his cock between her lips. Draco hisses as he looks down at Guin's pose. "_Niquè_, Blaise. You should see this from my angle; she looks like a fucking angel." He smirks at Blaise before staring back at Guin. "A fallen angel that is." He reaches down to the front of his pants and starts to unbutton them. Licking his lips, he slowly unzips his pants and lets his cock springs forth; as he finishes unzipping the material falls to his feet and Blaise moans as he sees Draco's glistening cock. Guin scoots forward and licks Draco's cock from the base to the tip. Moaning, Draco immediately dives one of his hands into his hair and the other hand cups her chin. "Suck me, little one, as far as you can go _l'ange_." Licking her lips, Guin angels her head so that she can suck him deeper into her mouth; Blaise moans as he sees Guin take more than half of Draco's length into her mouth.

"_Merde_, _mon amour_, our little slut is so hungry for your cock I doubt that she would stop even after she has made you cum. Damn, look at that mouth work. Let me feel that mouth Draco, please, _bèbè_, I need to feel that hot little orifice." Blaise groans as he watches Guin tongue Draco's sac with the flat of her tongue. He rubs the crotch of his pants roughly as he sees her little teeth bite at Draco lightly at the vein on the underside of his cock. Draco looks up at Blaise from lidded eyelids and growls.

"Did I fucking say that you could touch yourself, Blaise? If you continue to touch yourself then I will not allow you to feel the pleasure of _chaton_'s mouth. And you want to suck him off don't you, _chaton_?" The hand in Guin's hair pulls her head back so she could answer him.

Guin whimpers and nods her head. "Yes, Sir, I want to suck his cock so bad. I want to taste it so much, Sir. Please let me suck him, Sir." Draco smirks down at her before he takes a firmer hold of Guin's chin and a tighter hold of her hair. He opens her mouth wider and begins to fuck her mouth at a slow pace.

Cooing at Guin, Draco answers, "_Oui_, _chaton_. You may suck him after you have finished me. It will be my pleasure to watch you suck Blaise off for the first time. But first I think that _nous faim petite chaton _needs to eat her lunch." Draco continues to fuck her mouth slowly as she works to loosen her throat muscles. As soon as Draco feels the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat; the man begins to thrust into her mouth faster and rougher as his little one begins to deep throat him. "Fucking shit that feels so fucking good, _chaton_, suck me harder little one." Guin follows his directive and begins to suck him harder; her tongue caressing his smooth skin every time he thrusts into her mouth. Moaning louder, Draco thrusts harder and faster into Guin's mouth as he feels his climax speeding closer; his little kitten sucking him off better than any girl that he has ever had suck him off. Just the little moan from Guin's throat causes Draco to shout out his completion as he spills his seed deep in her throat. Blaise moans as she watches Guin swallow Draco's sperm with great enthusiasm.

Draco sighs as he flops back down on to his chair, not even bothering to pull up his pants. He looks up to see the desperate look in Blaise's eyes as he sits looking between the two lovers in front of him. Chuckles erupt from Draco as he watches Blaise staring at Guin's open mouth. "Alright, _mon trèsor_, you can fuck her lovely mouth now." Blaise shoots up to stand before Guin as he struggles to open the fly of his jeans. "Ah ah ah, _mon ami_, first you must fix my pants. Then you will pour me a glass of whiskey, regular not fire, and then you will light me one of my cigarettes. After that you may do what you wish." Blaise glares at Draco before he stoops down to pull up Draco's pants and re-buttons them. The blonde lover continues to smirk at the raven haired one as he stalks to their liquor cabinet to pour Draco a glass. "On the rocks, Blaise, you know how I like it. And don't slosh my whiskey, _bèbè_; I will fuck you over if you do." Blaise hands him the glass and puts the cigarette up to his lips. He lights it quickly for Draco and then sets it down in the ashtray beside his chair. He waits for Draco to give the okay. He takes a sip of his whiskey than takes a drag off of his cigarette. "Alright, _mon ami_, fuck that sweet little mouth."

Guin gasps and opens her mouth again to accept Blaise into her mouth. Blaise moans loudly and opens his zipper faster; he drops his pants and dives his hands into her hair. Quickly, Guin sucks Blaise all the way into her mouth and takes him in as far as she can. The heat of her mouth on his weeping dick causes Blaise to hiss in pleasure. "_Merde_, Draco. I don't think I am going to last very long; her mouth is just too fucking hot. It feels like the first time that you sucked me off; like I am eleven years old again." Feeling like if he can form sentences she is not doing it right, Guin begins to suck him off harder than before. "_Mon Dieu niquè_!" Blaise moans louder and thrusts into her mouth faster as Guin hollows her cheeks around his length. Bobbing her head, Guin releases him quickly to suckle his balls for a moment before releasing them and going back to his cock. The hand's in Guin's hair tugs on her roughly and his fingernails scrap against her skull.

Blaise chances a look at Draco to see him looking at them with serious eyes. His lips locked around the glowing stick in his mouth, smoke traveling out of his nose. The whiskey in his hands glinting against the firelight, the gold of the whiskey shining against the pale skin of his hand; his darkened eyes watching his male lovers cock disappear between their female lovers lips. His eyes sparkle with rapture as he sees Guin hum around Blaise's length. Shouting out, Blaise pulls Guin's hair as he spills his climax inside of her throat. Guin swallows every drop of his juice as is it shoots into her throat. Blaise lets himself fall from her lips; Guin licks her lips and watches as he arranges himself back into his pants. Draco lifts the cigarette from his lips and sets it on the ashtray beside him, he places the almost empty glass of whiskey on the coaster on the table, and then he leans down to pick Guin up and place her into his lap. He runs his hands through her and kisses her forehead. "You did so well, _chaton_, Blaise and I are very happy with you." Blaise sits down in the chair across from Draco.

"More than happy, _chaton_, we are ecstatic with you, you are the best choice for a lover that we could have ever chosen." Guin sleepily nods into Draco as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. She yawns as he runs his hands through her hair once more. Blaise smiles at Draco briefly before he turns serious. "So, what did Severus and Dumbledore say? Did they give us their approval?"

Draco smirks at Blaise as he summons a blanket for Guin as she begins to fall asleep in his arms. "At first Dumbledore disapproved of the arraignment but after Severus vouched for us and I told him that either way she was moving in with us," Draco smirks at Blaise as he chuckles. "I may have also told him that if Harry Potter came near Guin again that we were going to perform some very choice curses against him." Blaise snickers and smiles as he sees Guin trying to stay awake to listen to their conversation. "Eventually, he agreed to give us his permission; given that we have Severus check in on us every other day or so." Both men chuckle at the thought of Draco's godfather saying no to them. "And we got Severus' guarantee that there will be wards all around the dungeons that limit Potter and Weasel King's access to the dungeons will be only during their class periods. If they step even a foot within our territory an alarm will sound throughout Slytherin." Blaise nods his satisfaction; his eyes trained on the nearly sleeping Guin.

"That's good, _mon ami_. I do not want those mother fuckers near _nous petite chaton_. Guin deserves to sleep in peace without the fear of those fuckers coming into her room." Draco sneers at the thought of those boys inside a mile of Guin. Both men look down at the sleeping angel lying in Draco's arms as she struggles to stay awake. Guin's eyes droop close as she listens to the conversation before her; both of the boys chuckle as she watches the war that she is having with the sandman. Blaise smiles at Draco and shakes his head, "I think that our_ chaton _is tired,_ mon ami_. We need to get her to bed; she lasted much longer tonight than any other. I think that soon she will be able to go from dusk 'til dawn; possibly even for an entire 24 hours." Both Draco and Blaise smirks at the thought of Guin being pleasured and giving pleasure for an entire night. Draco lifts Guin and carries her to the bed where he places her in the middle of their giant California King sized bed. She whimpers at the loss of heat but sighs in contentment as the boys, equally naked, stretch out on either side of her. Their heat surrounding her as they settle down and snuggled into the woman between them; the three of them think about their day and the days ahead with a brighter outlook than any of them have had on the future in a long while.

Just as Guin was drifting into the land of sleep she swears that she could hear a cry of outrage drifting from the window that the wind carries from above.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_

_Je t'aime, l'ange = I love you, angel_

_Tu es d'accord = Is that alright with you?_

_Mon chou = my dear (literally my cabbage)_

_Il m'agace vraiment = He is really annoying me_

_Nous faim petite chaton = our hungry little kitten_

_Mon trèsor = my treasure _

_Mon Dieu niquè = My God fuck_

_Je suis dè solè = I'm sorry_


	10. Baths, Bonding, and Breaking

A/N:: Well, well, well…look who came back…I love all of you so much! Thank you for supporting me…I have been neglecting to thank my beta Shell-Shell12…she is a fantastic beta and makes me feel very proud of myself as a writer.

How could you? Shattering my dream once again…well FINE…Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling.

Lemons and swearing, people…lemons and swearing…

Guin groggily opened her eyes as faint voices flooded her consciousness; obviously the two talking were trying to be quiet in order not to wake her up, "We can't let him continue to roam around while he is in the state he is in, Uncle Sev. He is a danger to _chaton_ and everyone else at this school. Just think about what would happen if he suddenly lost control…would you want that on your head?" Draco's deeper timber sooths Guin's frayed nerves from too little sleep.

She is surprised when Snape's voice chimes in, "Of course not, Draco. And I have already said that he needs to be taken care of. But I believe that either you or Blaise handling the situation would be the wrong move. Even if I took care of the situation; it would be taken the wrong way. People would think of it as a grudge killing or just Death Eater's performing a hit. This needs to be handled delicately."

Draco growls at his godfather. "So, what you are saying, Uncle Sev; is that we have to wait for him to actually do something to her before any of us can touch him." Snape must of have made some non-verbal gesture, as Draco's growling grew louder; almost above a whisper. "That is complete and udder bullshit and you know it, Uncle Sev! He needs to be put down like the rabid dog that he is! We cannot allow him to get close enough to hurt her!" His voice rose with every word that he says.

"Calm down, Draco." Snape's voice a cool dulcet, monotone compared to the violent poison spewing from her blonde lover's mouth. "I understand your pain and anger, but you must be quieter; unless your goal was to wake up Guinevere, then by all means, continue until the young lady awakens. We also have everyone else to think about."

"It's okay, Professor, I'm up anyway. Who are you two talking about?" Guin yawns as she sits up and stretches out her arms to loosen her tired muscles. As she sits up the sheets across her body falls to her waist to expose her breasts to the people in the room. Snape's voice catches in his throat and he squeaks as he quickly turns his head to the side. Draco licks his lips at the sight of his lover's breasts but growls at his godfather as he realizes that someone other than Blaise and himself has seen her breasts. Guin, just feeling the cold air on her breasts, gasps and grabs the sheet around her waist to pull it back up to her chest. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice that that had fallen!" Draco glares at Severus.

"Uncle, you better erase that image from your mind. Those breasts are for Blaise and me alone." Draco leans forward and places his forearms on his thighs.

Snape coughs and continues to stare away from Guin as a small blush grows on his cheeks. "Trust me, Draco that was not a sight that I ever want to keep in my memory. Guinevere looks very good but you and Blaise can keep her. Your mother is the only woman for me." Guin lets out a little sigh.

"That is so romantic, Professor. You're in love with Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco looks over at Guin and smiles.

"You can call her either Narcissia or Cissia, _chaton_. Mother is so looking forward to meeting you. Blaise and I have already written to her about you; she is excited to meet the woman who has stolen our hearts." Draco's face grows softer as he thinks of his mother and Guin getting along. Both he and Blaise have been waiting for this day for a very long time. Finally, all of their dreams were coming true; they had their girl, soon they would have their inheritance, and then they would have the life that they had always wanted. "_Un petite_, why don't you go get dressed? Uncle Sev and I still have a lot to discuss."

Guin smiles at Draco and pulls the sheet around her body. "Actually, Draco, I think that I'm going to go take a bath. I really want to wash that entire bad dream off of my body. The Prefect's Bath is sounding really good right now." Draco nods at Guin and summons her robe for her. Slipping on the green silk robe, Guin slides out of bed as she ties the robe together. She walks over to Draco and kisses him gently on his lips as she works her slippers on to her feet. "I'll see you in an hour or so. I love you."

Draco smiles at her and pulls her down for a second sweet kiss. "_Je t'aime_, _chaton_. Take all the time that you need." His smile quickly turns into a lustful smirk. "The cleaner you get the dirtier Blaise and I can make you." Beside them Snape lets out a choked cough as Guin blushes deeply and smiles at her lover.

"I guess that I will need to get squeaky clean then, won't I?" She smiles cheekily at Draco as he leans back in his chair. Winking at him saucily, Guin giggles as she summons her towel and bath soaps. Guin smiles and walks out of their room to head to the bath. Walking quickly, she makes her way to the baths in record time. Whispering the password, she sighs as the warmth of the room envelops her body when she steps into the room. She walks to the tap and turns on the water; she whispers the spell that adds jasmine and rose scented oil to the water as it runs into the large tub in front of her. Sighing in pleasure, Guin removes the robe and slippers setting the items far enough away from the water so that they wouldn't get wet. She sets the towel closer to herself before lowering her tired body into the welcoming heat of the scented water; fully submerging herself in the bath.

Guin allows her eyes to slowly shut as she sits relaxing in the water. At a leisurely pace, Guin begins to run her washcloth over her body. The young girl moans in contentment as she feels as if all of the bad mojo from the previous night just sloughs off of her body and into the water. Taking her time with washing her long hair and the rest of her body, Guin is oblivious to the sound of the portrait opening and the sound of feet walking toward the bath. Tipping her head back to run water through her suds ridden locks she opens her eyes just in time to see a hand come down over her face to push her under the water. She takes a quick breath just in time as her head sinks underneath the water line.

Struggling and grabbing at the hand keeping her under the water the girl fights the instinct to take another breath as her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, the hand on her head takes a hold of her hair and pulls her back out of the water. Huge gulps of air enter her body as she drags the air into her lungs before she gets shoved underneath the water once more. She begins to panic as she opens her eyes and looks at the murky water of her bath under the layer of soap. Her finger nails claw at the hand holding her down and she feels small rivulets of blood well up under her fingers. Water splashes about her body and the edge of the tub as she thrashes under the surface. Her vision starts to go black as the burning in her lungs grows to an inferno; before she knows it, she opens her mouth to pull in some air and gets a mouthful of water. She starts to thrash about more before she is pulled from the water and onto the cold, marbled floor of the room. Coughing roughly, she turns on her side to spit the water she had just swallowed. The hand in her hair tugs at the chunks that are clumped together. Guin turns her head, painfully as the roots of her hair screams in agony; she coughs up more water as she gasps in surprise. "H-H-Harry, what are you doing?"

The sneer on his face causes different kinds of shivers to travel down her spine then the shivers from the cold floor. "I just figured that since you didn't have any problem with two _death eaters_ touching your _pure_, _pristine_ body then you wouldn't have any problem with me touching you." Guin struggles as Harry moves over her body and straddles her waist. He just restrains himself from smacking her to keep her quiet. But he has to be careful not to bruise her face; no bruises were clothes can't cover. Releasing her hair, Harry harshly encircles his hand around both of her wrists and holds them above her head. With his free hand, Harry pulls roughly on her right nipple and grabs hard enough at the soft skin of her breast to leave finger print shaped bruises. Guin cries out in pain as his nails leave crescents in her skin, Harry trails the hand down on her breast and raises welts on her skin as he drags his nails down the sensitive skin of her stomach. Just as the tips of his fingers were touching the top of her slit, Harry gets hit with a blast of light and knocked off of her body. His body is flung into the bath and the water is splashed all over the floor.

A gentle hand is placed on her cheek and a throaty, alto voice sounds above her. "It's going to be alright, Guinevere. I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" Guin opens her eyes, although she doesn't remember closing them, and sees the forest green eyes and dark hair of Pansy Parkinson. The girl above her leaves her for a second and brings back the silk robe that she folded on the ledge away from the bath. "Sit up, sweetie; we need to get this robe on you." A small smile plays on the deep red lips of Pansy. "I would get you your towel but it's kind of soaked, so, we will have to make do with the robe." Guin does as Pansy says and they get the robe on her as they stand her up slowly. The taller girl, by at least six inches, ties the robe firmly then heads out of the room in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

The almost the entire trip is spent in silence as the two girls walk to their destination. Guin looks over at the taller girl next to her, "Um, not that I'm not grateful and all, but why did you help me? I thought that you wouldn't like me because of…me being with Draco and Blaise." Guin blushes as Pansy slants a look at her before smiling.

"First of all, why wouldn't I help someone who is obviously in need? Especially when they are a woman in distress? Us women got to stick together these days, right? Also, if either Blaise or Dray heard that I left you alone with Potter, while he was molesting you; well, let us just say that I wouldn't be around to enjoy my 18th birthday." She chuckles as she shakes her head in opposition to the thought of Draco and Blaise murdering her. "Plus, I haven't had a crush or any romantic inklings toward those two for years. Many of us realized that we had no hope of with either of those boys in the marriage aspect so we all just kind of settled for the sex part." Placing a gentle hand on Guin's silk covered shoulder, Pansy steers the smaller teen in front of the Slytherin portrait. "Truthfully, all of us are just satisfied with seeing them happy. We trust their judgment and if they think you are the right one for them then who are we to question?" Pansy whispers the password than veers sharply to the right to head to the stairway that leads down to the Head Boy's Dorm deeper in the recesses of the dungeons.

Quickly, the two girls reach the portrait of two knights kneeling at the bottom of a tower with a beautiful princess leaning out of the window. As they approach the princess turns to them and says, "Doth thou have the words that would open the way to my heart?"

Pansy rolls her eyes at Guin who giggles gently at the older girl. "Damn, they always make their password so complicated. Um…" Pansy pauses to think for a moment. "She walks in Beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes. Lord Byron." The princess sighs in contentment and nods her head. The portrait swings open and the girls walk through the portrait hole to find the boys sitting in their chairs around the fire with Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. All of them had a glass of some kind of alcohol in one of their hands and were all listening to Draco tell a story in between puffs on the fat cigar in his left hand. "Draco…" All the boys turn to looks at Pansy and Guin as the girls slowly walk into the room. "That habit of yours is disgusting; as bad as the cigarettes are those cigars are nasty. I should smack whoever introduced you to those disgusting things."

The boys all chuckle at Pansy as she mocks their blond prince. Draco and Blaise smile up and Guin, but frown as they see the distressed state that she is in. Blaise sits up straighter as his face falls, Guin feels a drop of water hit her chest; she raises a hand to her face and feels the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, I guess I'm crying." Her voice sounds strained and slightly hysterical even to her own ears. "I'm going to go get dressed now." Walking slowly into the closet, Guin picks out one of the boys' dress shirts and strips out of her robe. As she stands in the closet she hears the conversation going on outside.

"I found him on top of her, I have no idea what he did to her before I arrived but I am almost positive that he hadn't done anything sexual." Guin jumps as she hears the sound of glass breaking and the loud curse words in French travel into the closet. "I think that he had just started to touch her as I got there." Guin slowly buttons up the shirt that she had chosen as she continues to listen to the conversation.

"Did you leave him breathing?" Draco's venomous voice sends freezing shivers down her spine. "I hope you did, Pandora, because the pleasure of killing him will be left up to Blaise and me. I swear to the gods that I will make him beg for my mercy as I burn his dick off with my lighter. Then I will feed whatever is left of him to my father's chimaeras." Guin lets a sob escape her throat as she listens to Draco talk. Swiftly, the door to the closet is ripped open and Draco is standing at the door frame. "_Chaton_, _je suis dè solè_." He stoops down slowly and picks her up just as slowly to take her to bed. The blond lays the girl on the bed as she continues to sob into his shoulder. "Shh, _bèbè_, shh, he can't get you here. You're safe now, _chaton_, we aren't going to let anyone hurt you ever again." Draco stares over her head at his friends who sit staring at them from around the fire. When in Draco's arms, it doesn't take long for the young girl to quiet down and begin to drift off from exhaustion.

As the teens all sit in silence, Draco lets out a relaxed sigh as he feels Guin's breathing even out. Guin lies in his arms just on the verge of sleep. Blaise is the one to break the silence, "Okay, I think that _chaton_ has had more than enough excitement for today. We will talk more later." The people who do not sleep in this dorm all nod at those who do and leave the dorm quickly. After the last person leaves Blaise joins his two lovers under the covers. He kisses Guin's cheek and runs his fingers through the tangled mess that is her. Both boys stare into each other's eyes. The last thing that Guin heard before drifting off to sleep was Blaise whispering to Draco, "Alright, Draco, I agree with you. That fucker needs to pay, not only that." Blaise pauses as he leans to kiss Guin's cheek once more. "That fucker needs to be taken out." Guin blacks out as sleep pulls her into unconsciousness.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_

_Je t'aime, l'ange = I love you, angel_

_Tu es d'accord = Is that alright with you?_

_Mon chou = my dear (literally my cabbage)_

_Il m'agace vraiment = He is really annoying me_

_Nous faim petite chaton = our hungry little kitten_

_Mon trèsor = my treasure _

_Mon Dieu niquè = My God fuck_

_Je suis dè solè = I'm sorry_

_T'es une petite pouffiasse = you're a little slut_


	11. Letters to My Mother

A/N:: There you are…I thought I had lost you…welcome to the eleventh chapter…I hope that you are all enjoying it…Everyone give a big shout out to Shell-Shell12! She is a fantastic beta…

Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling. This one is going up without a fuss.

Lemons and swearing. Enough said.

A hand runs through her hair as nails scratch at her scalp soothingly with every pass. Rubbing her face into the pillow as she rubs her stomach against the silk sheets underneath her body; the comforter sits on the curve of her butt as her hair lies still on the bare skin of her back. She moans contentedly as the hand makes another pass; she arches off of the bed, a cat waking from a restful nap. A deep chuckle resounds beside and a sharp tug is awarded to her from the hand in her hair. "How many times do I have to tell you not to ask for more than you are given, _chaton_?" Draco chuckles and tugs on hair again. "How long is it going to take to curb that habit?"

Guin turns her head and her blue eye peeks out from behind the few strands that have fallen beside her face. "How long do you got, _mon amour_?" Draco hisses at Guin as he quickly turns her over and straddles her waist with his equally naked body.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" Their gazes clash and Guin begins to pant as Draco ignites her passion. "_T'es une petite_ _pouffiasse_, aren't you?" Draco leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. He causes the young girl to gasp out loud as he adds painful nips of his teeth to her lower lip. She whimpers as her arousal grows with every nip of his teeth. "Do you realize what you speaking French does to me? It makes me all hot for your tight little pussy." Draco leans down trailing his lips, tongue, and teeth strait to her straining nipples. Pulling the puckered nipple on her right breast into his mouth he sucks on it roughly as he shoves his hands into his lover's flaming locks. Opening his eyes, he stops suckling the little bud to stare at the unhealed bruises that mar her freckled skin from the attack that occurred the morning before. He raises his head and continues to stare at the bruises that Harry left on her skin.

Staring at the top of Draco's head, Guin bites her lip gently before whispering his name, "Draco…?" Silver eyes quickly dart up to meet her mismatched eyes. Before darting back to stare at the bruises, his face is a dark mask of pain and suffering.

His deep, voice rumbles against her skin as he gently rests his head on her chest. "I'm not good at comforting, _chaton_. From when I was a child I got scolded if I showed any emotion other than what Lucius directed. And when I did he would give me lessons on how to be a man. The lessons consisted of the _cruciatus _curse and any other curse that he thought would teach me that emotions are for the weak. Lucius would beat my mother if she tried to comfort me after one of his," Draco scoffs at his childhood memories. "_lessons_. So, I learned to take the pain and learned not to complain. He," Guin feels his jaw tense against her skin and the hands in her hair clench and unclench against her skull. "He taught me that a man is not a man unless he is in control of everything in his life. That means his job, his friends, his enemies, his family and his woman. As you can tell it gave me a complex, if I am not in control than I flip out. Harry Potter messes with my control; I don't know what he is going to do next. And just the knowledge that that fucker put his hands on you." The hands in her hair clench once more to pull on her hair violently. She stays quiet despite the pain so that Draco can finish his story. "It makes me sick to my stomach that I didn't even consider the chance that he could get that violent. I should have calculated every possibility; even that one."

Guin gasps and flips Draco over; she sits on his chest and places her hands on either side of his face. She stares into his cold, grey eyes and gives him a serious stare. "It is not your fault that Potter attacked me. Something has been going on with him for a while and you are not in charge of him. He is in charge of his own actions and nothing you say or do will change that." Leaning down, she lays chaste kisses on to his stiff lips and applies gentle pressure to try to get him to yield. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I, nor Blaise, expect you to be perfect. And while yes, the way your dad treated you was despicable and cruel, you would not be you if he hadn't raised you that way. Both Blaise and I love your controlling and dominating side." She smiles down at him and smoothes her hands over his tense cheek muscles. His eyes soften to a degree but his body is still stiff and unmoving underneath her. "I love _you_, Draco, all that there is to you. Faults and all." She sees his jaw unclench slightly, but still not enough to consider him calm. "_Je t'aime_, _mi dragon_."

Suddenly, his eyes alight with a new passionate fire and he cups the back of her neck and slams her face onto his. They kiss roughly as Draco takes all of his anger out on her. His frustration, his pain, his fear and his love all pour into his little lover. And she accepts all of his emotions and turns them back into her love, her acceptance, her care and her lust. Their lust sends them into a frenzy of moving tongue and lips. Clawing hands and thrusting hips. At this moment they are not dominant and submissive; master and pet; or even Draco and Guin. They are just a man and a woman. Two lovers expressing their love for one another through the truest form of love that they can.

Guin mewls as her exposed wet flesh rubs against the soft skin of his quickly hardening cock. Moaning into her mouth Draco starts to thrust his cock faster between her soaked lips; careful not to penetrate her channel so as to preserve her virginity. He didn't want to pop her cherry before the big night. He runs his hands down her body to grip her hips and angle the head of his cock to stroke her clit. She rips her mouth from his and buries her head in the crook of his neck. Mewling louder, she urges her hips faster and rougher against his cock; Draco growls at her and he rubs against her at an equally rough pace. At the pace that they were going and the fire between them causes both of their climaxes to fall upon the brutally. Guin bites Draco's shoulder as her orgasm rips through her body; her teeth pierce the skin on his shoulder, she receives a mouthful of blood as she continues to thrash against Draco. He roars as he gives one last thrust and begins to release against her flesh.

As Guin is moving against him, their bodies hook just right so that just the head of his cock enters her body. This causes Guin to slam her eyes shut and orgasm once more as the wonderful sensation of even just the tip of one of her men inside of her. Draco throws his head back and moans as he continues to cum inside of his lover. After one last moan Draco pulls his dick out of Guin and holds her as she collapses on to his chest. Both of them just lie there together in complete silence. Perfectly content to just stay together in the after glows of their climaxes. He turns his head to kiss her cheek as she lays panting on his chest. "_Mon Dieu_, _chaton_. Thank you." She turns her head to stare into his eyes and smiles. "Where did I go right to get you, _chaton_?" Guin smiles wider and kisses his lips gently before settling back onto his chest.

"That's the question I should be asking you and Blaise." Draco kisses her neck and pets her now damp hair before turning both of them onto their sides and spooning against her. Both of them snuggle, which is totally against what Draco is used to, and lie in hush of the room until Blaise gets back.

The raven haired lover walks into the room to find his two other lovers lying together, quietly talking to one another about something that he can't hear. "Hello, my lovely's. I brought some breakfast, well, the house elf following me has brought breakfast." Guin raises her head and giggles.

"Hi there, sweetie! We missed you!" Blaise chuckles and climbs onto the bed with them. He crawls on his knees until he can fall down facing Guin. "What did the house elves make?"

Blaise kisses her gently first then leans over her and kisses Draco. Then he settles back down beside Guin and smirks. "Is that why the entire room smells like sex? I would have loved watching the two of you. Might have made my morning better." Draco sits up on his elbow to stare at Blaise over their female lover.

"What happened, _bèbè_? Did someone piss you off?" Blaise growls and nods swiftly.

"I saw Potter, Weasel King, and their little band of Merry Men at the breakfast table. After I summoned a house elf to take my orders and make up a platter for us; I had to go ask your sister to grab your backpack for us, unfortunately, Weasel King heard me." The frown on Blaise's face deepens into a sneer as he recalls his morning. "We had to be separated from each other by Snape. Weasel King decided that he didn't like my implications that…" He stares down at Guin; he looks frightened of his female lover, and then stares back at Draco. "…that…uh…that…"

Draco smirks at Guin and Guin smiles at Blaise. "The implications that what, Blaise?" Guin blinks up innocently at her raven haired lover.

Blaise actually blushes and avoids her eyes, "I may have mentioned…that you sucked Draco and me off…and begged for us to cum in your mouth…" Guin sits up to stare down at Blaise while Draco falls back on to his back and begins to laugh his ass off. Loud boisterous laughs fill the room as Draco continues to laugh beyond all reason. Blaise starts to join in on the laughter and can't contain himself as he falls back in the same position as Draco and laughs just as hard. Guin sits on her heels and brings down her hands and smacks them both in the chest to shut them up. Slowly, the two boys stop their laughter and smirk up at their naked female lover.

Guin glares down at them venom in her eyes as she balls up her fists on her knees. "What the hell? Do you have any idea what he is going to do?" Both boys give her a blank stare and shrug their shoulders. Growling, Guin continues, "The first thing he is going to do is make a big stink whenever he sees the three of us. Then he is going to comment on everything no matter what we are doing. The last thing that he is going to do is…" Guin takes a deep breath. "WRITE! MY! MOTHER!" Draco and Blaise stare at Guin opened mouthed as she shrieks the last part of her rant.

Blaise is the one who asks, eyebrow raised and smirked fixed to his face, "And that matters to us why?"

Guin shrieks and smacks their chests over and over again. "It matters because then _she_ will come to the school and make a scene! She will talk to Dumbledore and get me moved back into the Gryffindor house! Then she will tell me that I am not allowed to see you ever again! Do you have any idea what that would do to me? If I never saw you again?" Guin's eyes are brimming with tears that begin to spill over in small drops. Draco and Blaise's faces soften as they both bring their hands up to cup one side of her face each.

Draco sits up and kisses her lips gently. "_Chaton_, we would never let you get away from us." Blaise gets off of the bed and begins to undress. Both Draco and Guin start to pick up the pace as Draco dives his fingers into her hair and Guin brings her hands up to grip his shoulders. Pulling away Draco hisses as one of her fingernails digs into the bite mark on his right shoulder. "Fuckin' shit. That really hurts _chaton_." Blaise crawls back onto the bed, his erection already growing as he watches Guin and Draco kiss. He stops beside Draco and stares hungrily at the mark on Draco's shoulder.

"She bit you? _Chaton_ bit you?" Draco turns his head and smirks at Blaise before nodding his head. "_Niquè_, _mon amour_. What were you two doing that caused her to _bite_ you?" He looks between the two of them and licks his lips, before settling back on the face of his female lover. "Show me, _un petite_. Please fucking show me what he did to you that was so good that you bit him that deep." Blaise leans over and gently kisses the mark on his blond lover's skin. Draco smirks at Blaise and gets out of the bed to walk toward the liquor cabinet.

As he pours himself a glass of whiskey on the rocks; he turns to smirk at Blaise and Guin on the couch. "I am going to enjoy my breakfast with my morning cig and whiskey. Guin, you are not going to be allowed to eat until after you make Blaise cum like you made me." He sits down at the table after putting on his long, flannel robe. Grabbing his gold-plated box he takes out a fresh cigarette and lights it up. He blows out a lungful of smoke and smirks at his loves. "Put on a good show for me, _mon amours_. I love a show with my meal." Guin blushes as she crawls over to Blaise and begins to kiss him lovingly. As they continue to kiss languidly and lovingly, Draco growls at them. "Stop fucking around, Blaise. Get on top of her." Blaise moans into Guin's mouth and does as Draco says.

Guin mewls just like before and wraps her legs around his waist to place his stiff flesh in between her soaked lower lips. Blaise groans and begins to thrust faster between her flesh moaning French expletives into the air as he worships the feel of her wetness coating his cock as he rubs himself against her. Angling his hips, Blaise hits her hidden pearl with every pass of his erection which causes Guin to moan louder and propel her pelvis faster. Both of them are making beautiful noises together as they continue to mold with one another in perfect unison. Guin throws her head back and lets out a loud moan as her orgasm tips over the edge and she begins to shudder in his arms. Blaise growls and clenches his fists into the sheets below him and leans down to swallow her moan with his mouth in a passionate kiss. Just as Blaise is about to cum he hears Draco say. "Put just the tip of your cock inside of her sopping pussy, Blaise. It feels so fucking good to have at least a part of you inside of her. So hot and tight; it feels like heaven in her tight little hole. Do it, _mon ami_." Blaise's breathe catches in his throat as he holds Guin's eyes and sees her nod enthusiastically thought of him doing that.

Blaise swears and moves his hips just right to insert himself inside of his little lover just an inch and climaxes the moment he settles himself inside of her. He groans loudly and rests his head in the crook of Guin's neck as he continues to release in his lovers channel. Panting, sweat-soaked, and glowing in orgasmic after-glow; Blaise and Guin finally separate from each as Blaise pulls out and falls back to the side. "_Mon Dieu_, _Je me suis envoyè en l'air_, that was incredible." He raises himself up on his elbows and spies Draco watching them as he brings his fork up to his lips and eats the omelet that rests on it. "Think about what it will be like when we are all the way inside of her." Draco smirks at his male lover and crooks a finger at the two of them to come to him.

"I've thought about that for three years, _mon ami_. We are going to look like fumbling virgins when we get inside of her. Now that you are done, though, come eat. You both must be famished." He smirks at the two of them and chuckles as they both hurry to get up. Draco summons both of their robes as they walk over to the table. Blaise catches the robes as they fly at the two walking bodies. He quickly puts on his silk robe before standing behind Guin and helping her into her own silk robe. She smiles over her shoulder at him as Blaise leans down to kiss her lips gently. Draco stands up smoothly to pull out a chair for Guin; she sits down slowly after kissing Draco softly.

All three of them sit down to eat breakfast and the boys carefully choose what goes on Guin's plate. The young girl watches them, just holding back laughter, as the boys discuss nutrition and taste as they put her breakfast together. She watches them with amusement as they argue about the different foods each of them wants to put on her plate. Guin pours herself a glass of pomegranate juice and drinks it slowly as she waits for her plate. Sighing, Guin says, "Can I please just have my breakfast? I didn't eat anything yesterday and you two really worked me this morning. I am really hungry." The boys shyly smile at their woman as they settle the plate in front of her.

Draco coughs as Guin giggles at the blush on both of their cheeks. "_Je suis dè solè_, _chaton_. We just want you to get the most from your meal. You'll have to be patient with us for a while."

After taking a sip of coffee, Blaise finishes, "And forgive us when we go a little overboard. We love you very much, _chaton_, and we care about every part of your being. That includes your health, nutrition, and ecstasy if we can control how it's handled then we will control it." Guin blushes and begins to eat her breakfast hurriedly. She moans in delight as the food fills her up and warms her body. Wiggling around in her chair she eats the food happily and forgets that she is eating in front of the two people she is trying to impress. With every bite she makes little noises of happiness and glee as she continues to do a little dance of pleasure.

After finishing a delicious bite of her western omelet and moaning in ecstasy Guin opens her eyes to see Draco and Blaise watching her. Both boys are looking at her with renewed lust in their eyes and licking their lips in hunger. Guin coughs and blushes as she sets her fork down and wipes her face off with her napkin. "Um…sorry, Mama is always telling me that I shouldn't eat in front of…boys…" Draco and Blaise smirk at her before taking a drink of their respective drinks. Wrinkling her nose, she turns to face Draco. "Draco, it is not even ten o'clock in the morning, do you seriously need to be drinking? It can't be healthy for you to be smoking and drinking this much." Frowning, Draco puts down his whiskey and places his hands on the table as he leans forward.

"Does it bother you that I do these things?" Draco and Guin stare each other in the eye.

Guin nods her head at her blond boyfriend. "Yes, it does. I don't care if you smoke or drink once in a while but do you really need to do them so often or this early?" Blaise watches them in amusement as they spar with one another. He seems quite content to watch his lovers argue.

Draco clucks his tongue at his female lover ant sits back in his chair. He sets his clasped hands on his stomach. "Alright then, I'll cut back, for you _chaton_. No drinking until after five-"

Guin sets her jaw in a stubborn line and her eyes glitter with determination. "Seven. No drinking until after seven."

Growling, Draco thins his lips and speaks through clenched teeth. "Fine, I won't drink until after seven, on the weekdays, not until after five on the weekends." He smirks at Guin as she nods reluctantly. "And only one and a half packs of cigarettes a day. I will also limit my cigars to two a weekend with my evening scotch." His smirk widens as he finishes as he raises and inquisitive brow at his female lover. "Does that suffice _chaton_?" Guin smiles at him and starts to happily eat her food. Draco whips out his hand and grabs the fork before it enters her mouth, "Ah ah ah..._chaton_. Now it is time to make our contentions." Guin frowns at the two of them as they smirk at her cheekily.

Blaise is the first to start. "Alright, if Draco has to give up so much, then you have to give up five major things." Guin squeaks in protest and opens her mouth to object, but is stopped by Draco's finger on her lips. Draco shakes his head at her signaling that it was their time to talk and that she was to stay quiet. He pulls his finger back and Guin begins pout as she waits for the guys to continue. Clucking his tongue, Draco nods at Blaise to continue. "First thing that you will have to give up is your unusual diet." Guin raises an eyebrow at Blaise's words. "That means no skipping meals, no midnight snacks, no eating strange food that you have mixed together. You will eat a balanced diet that we have put together and we will also be sending house elves to deliver your food for lunch because we don't know that eat lunch on most days." Guin's face reddens as her anger grows steadily worse, she is a Weasley after all, and they are known for their tempers.

Staring into her eyes Blaise leans forward and his mouth sits in a serious line. "There will be no arguing this point, _chaton_. We want you to be at your most healthy and this is one of the most important parts that we want. If you are truly going to be our submissive then we will be your Masters. And if we are your Masters then you will need to listen to everything that we say. Even when you don't like the things we tell you to do." Guin bites her lip and continues to listen. "The next thing that you will change is your wardrobe. Today, Draco and I along with Pansy, Theo, and Daphne will escort you to Hogsmeade and we will go to the clothing stores, jewelry stores, shoe stores, lingerie stores and any other stores that we can think of that suit our taste and what you deserve." Guin puffs out her cheeks as she nods in understanding. "You will also not argue about how much we spend on you; no matter the amount that you hear you will not argue." Nodding her head again she waits for them to continue.

Smirking wider at her, Draco continues for Blaise. "Third thing that you will do for us is you will _always_ walk with at least three Slytherins at your side. You will not go anywhere alone even when you have…" Draco shuts his eyes briefly then opens them again. "Hermione, Ginevra, or Collin…you will still have at the very least three Slytherins that we have chosen." Guin slowly nods and the guys smirk wider as they watch her hold in her anger. "Next, you will not argue with anything that we tell you to do if it has to do with your health or your safety. If it has to do with any of those subjects you will listen to the directives that we give you as if they were demands from the gods. And if you don't then you will receive punishments that fit your misdeed." Their woman narrows her eyes at them and then nods slowly. "The last thing that you will do will be the sweetest thing for Blaise and me…" Draco looks over at Blaise and they smile lovingly at one another before turning back to Guin. "We are going to collar you, _chaton_; we are going to give the equivalent of an engagement ring in the BDSM world." Smirking at her, Draco shakes his head at Guin. "Not to say that we won't give you a real engagement ring when the time is right; but until them you are going to where a collar that signals who you belong to."

The boys hold back laughter as they see tears well up in her eyes. "Really? Y-you want to give me a collar? I mean that much to you?" Tears spill down her face as she bites her lip to keep from crying. "Oh! I love you both so much!" Guin launches herself at Draco and sits in his lap and begins to kiss him with unbridled passion; then throws herself at Blaise to kiss him with the same passion that she kissed Draco with. Both boys groan as they watch and experience their girlfriend's passion. Blaise reluctantly pulls away from Guin and looks at her hooded, lust filled eyes and open mouth and growls as his erection grows against her thigh.

Leaning over, Draco kisses her shoulder and plucks her off of Blaise's lap. "Go get dressed, _chaton_. We are leaving for Hogsmeade in an hour. You dress as I fix your mess." Guin looks over her shoulder as Draco nods to Blaise's growing stiffness poking out from his robe. She gasps and tries to wiggle out of Draco's arms to go to Blaise. "No, _chaton_, you've had enough of his cock this morning. It's my turn now to taste that wonderful cock." Guin whimpers as Draco sets her down and smacks her butt to get her in the direction of the closet. "Where something pretty, _chaton_, we want to show you off to our friends." She turns her head as she sticks her tongue out at Draco. Chuckles follow her into the closet as she walks in to pick out something to wear.

As she unties her robe she hears the beginnings of Blaise's moans as she can only imagine what Draco is doing to him. Picking out a set of cream lace push-up bra and v-string underwear with black seams from the dresser drawer inside the closet; she bites her lip to keep from moaning as she hears Blaise moan louder as Draco does something else to him. Walking over to the area with obvious girl clothing hanging for her; she runs her hand over the soft materials of the different types of clothing hanging from the hangers. Carefully choosing a cream turtle neck and grey dress pants from the selection and swiftly puts the clothing on. Blaise moans louder as Draco does more to him and Guin puts cream colored stockings on before heading back out to the sitting area where obviously the boys have finished. Draco is smirking at Guin looking her over and Blaise is sitting in his chair looking a little dazed. "Very nice, _chaton_, I knew that you would like the cashmere sweater. It hugs your curves deliciously and makes you a tempting little package." Guin blushes as she sits back down at the breakfast table.

The portrait slams open as Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass strut into the room. Blaise and Draco quickly tie their robes tighter before standing to greet their guests. All five of them kiss on the cheek in greeting before Pansy turns to smirk at Guin. "Well, don't you look pretty, sweetheart. The cream and the grey are a very nice combination; the fact that you can pair those colors together will make today a lot easier." Draco and Blaise chuckle at their pseudo-sister as they lean down to kiss Guin's forehead before heading into the closet to get dressed. Pansy pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table along with Theo and Daphne. "That outfit would look fantastic with a pair of black stiletto heels, peep toe would be best. Daphne can do your hair," She nods at Daphne who winks at Guin. "Dray! Bring out a pair of the black peep toe Gucci shoes. They will make her ass look fantastic."

Draco's growls travel out of the closet which causes the Slytherins to chuckle at them. Daphne gets up from the table to look over at the dresser by the wall. She picks up a silver plated antique brush and a shiny clip from a box. Walking back over to the table Daphne begins to gently brush Guin's hair as Draco and Blaise walk out of the closet. A pair of black pumps dangles from Draco's right hand as they walk over fully clothed. Draco kneels down in front of Guin and slides the appropriate shoe on to their respective feet. Quickly, Daphne separates the top half of Guin's hair from the bottom and puts the locks into the clip. Standing up, Draco pulls Guin to her feet and steadies her as she wobbles slightly. Blaise comes up from behind her and puts some earrings into her ears. She turns her head and smiles at him and kisses him sweetly.

Walking back into the closet, Draco comes back out with a silk lined fur poncho. Draco places it onto her shoulders and ties the silk ribbon on the left shoulder to keep the poncho in place. Smiling, all of the Slytherins step back to look at Guin. Pansy is the one to talk first. "Don't you look like the perfect society wife?" Guin blushes as Draco and Blaise smile wider at her and lean down to kiss one side of her lips each. Continuing, Pansy tips her head as she smiles kindly, "It fits you, sweetie, it really does." Then she smiles at Draco and Blaise. "_She_ fits you two. Never saw anyone actually fit you guys, it's a little weird, but very nice." The three lovers turn to smile at their friends. "Now, let's get some make up on you and we will be on our way." Pulling out her makeup bag, she extracts a tube of lipstick. "Blush pink lipstick should work for you. But we will need to stop at a professional makeup store to pick out fitting colors for her. None of us are the right shade and a real lady should have her own makeup." Pansy and her the tube and Guin puts it on carefully but quickly; then once she is done she hands the tube back to Pansy and the raven haired girl puts it back in her makeup bag then back into her bottomless clasp.

Draco licks his lips at the site of his female lover and Blaise stares at her, a hungry man staring at a t-bone steak. Guin smiles at them and Pansy claps her hands to bring their attention back to reality. "Let's go! Our ordered carriage will be here in 15 minutes. And I am not walking like some commoner; not in these heels." All of them head out of the room and walk out of the dungeons to the Hogwarts gate.

As Guin walks with the Slytherins she feels like all eyes are on the six of them. She looks at the rest of the group to see how they all look. The boys are all dressed in similar fashions; black shirts, black pants and black shoes but that is where the similarities end. Theo is wearing a black cotton t-shirt, black jeans pants, with a pair of black Converse high tops and a pair of dark aviators on his face. Draco and Blaise on the other hand are wearing black cotton button down shirt, black leather pants, an black belt with a silver snake for the belt buckle, black Italian loafers and dark Prada sunglasses.

Daphne is dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a tight white turtle neck under a loose baby blue blouse, white fur high heeled boots with black leather strings surrounding the fur and white diamond lined Gucci sunglasses. Her chocolate brown hair is up in a complicated knot and pearl earrings grace her earlobes. Pansy is wearing an emerald thermal with a black fur vest over it, black skinny jeans, emerald eight inch pumps and black Prada sunglasses. Raven tresses sit in a comfortable asymmetrical bob and square cut diamonds sit on her ears with platinum studs above them. Both girls have their makeup perfectly matched to their skin tones and outfits. Add Guin into the mix and all six of them did look like quite the powerful group.

Everyone turns their head as the six walk closer to the students already waiting. Guin catches Hermione, Ginny, and Colin smiling at her and they waves happily between the four of them. Draco and Blaise smile down at Guin before taking her hands to hold; they squeeze her hands as most girls and other students begin to glare at them. Guin smiles at her men and squeezes their hands back. Her friends jog over to the group, Hermione whistles as she looks Guin up and down. "Damn, baby. You are dressed to the nines in some beautiful clothes." She leans forward and her jaw drops as she stares at her earrings. "Are those real _black_ pearls?" Guin gasps and feels the earrings that Blaise put in her ear. Turning to glare at Blaise she hears Ginny gasp.

"Black diamond's to hold up your hair? Seriously, Guin?" Guin blushes and growls at her men as she reaches her hand back to touch the clip.

"You two tricked me!" Then she glares at the smirking Slytherins. "And you three helped!" Both Draco and Blaise chuckle as they wrap an arm around Guin's waist.

Draco leans down and kisses the side of her head. "_Chaton_, we are going into Hogsmeade to spend hundreds of thousands of gallons worth of things for you. A couple of trinkets we already owned are nothing. You're not wearing even two grand worth of jewelry." Guin's jaw drops as she hears what he is saying. Then, suddenly, a horse drawn carriage pulls up to the gate. A full team of four grown black Percherons pull the equally black carriage with silver trimming. The driver drops down from his spot and opens the door. Guin gasps as the guys escort her to the carriage and they get in. She looks out the small windows as she waves at her friends before the carriage starts. Pansy notices the confused look on Guin's face and laughs.

"This is what we get for having money. We get to leave thirty minutes earlier than everyone else and we get to ride in style instead of walking." She sighs happily and a dreamy look crosses her face. "When there is snow I bet Draco and Blaise will agree to order sleighs to take us to Hogsmeade. It is so romantic to ride all snuggled up with the one you love." Guin catches Theo looking at Pansy with a soft, loving look. She raises her eyebrow at him but stays quiet about the look. The rest of the trip is spent in relative silence only with the occasional sound from outside. Guin leans back and closes her eyes to enjoy the ride.

The carriage begins to slow, signaling the end of the ride, the door opens and the group slowly gets out of the carriage. Draco and Blaise get out before Guin and hold out their hands to help her out. Slowly, the six of them walk toward the first store.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_

_Je t'aime, l'ange = I love you, angel_

_Tu es d'accord = Is that alright with you?_

_Mon chou = my dear (literally my cabbage)_

_Il m'agace vraiment = He is really annoying me_

_Nous faim petite chaton = our hungry little kitten_

_Mon trèsor = my treasure _

_Mon Dieu niquè = My God fuck_

_Je suis dè solè = I'm sorry_

_T'es une petite pouffiasse = you're a little slut_


	12. I Heart the Weasley's!

A/N:: Without you I would be nothing. Without reviews I will wither away…keep that in mind. Shout out again to Shell-Shell12…She is my homey…

I put up a fuss! A FUSS I say! Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling. Remember A FUSS!

Lemons and swearing live in my story. They have a permanent residence in storyland. Sorry, if you don't like than don't read.

"No, no, no…I told you that she is not allowed to wear red! Do you see her shade of hair? Are you incompetent as well as blind? Any shade of red would look terrible on her plus her boyfriends hate the color. You expect to put red on a Malfoy _or_ a Zabini bride? Ridicule by your peers is the least of your worries if you do have those intentions." Guin rolls her eyes at Pansy as she continues to yell at the poor sales woman who stands cowering before the young socialite. Swiftly, the red head steps down from the podium before the mirrors and walks back into the dressing room. She strips out of the strapless red dress that really did look terrible on her but Guin was the one who picked it out; not the poor sales lady getting the blame out in the main dressing area.

The next dress she pulls out is one Mandy, the sales lady, picked out for her. It is a simple emerald wrap dress. Beautiful color and material used for the dress; it was so light and comfortable that Guin felt like she was wearing nothing at all as she pulled it over her head. She looks in the full length mirror in her dressing room and smiles at the sight of herself. The deep v on the front fell about four inches below her bra line so a bra with this dress was out of the question; reaching behind her back she unhooks the bra that she is wearing and threads it through the front and hangs it with the rest of her original outfit on the shelf that the store provided for her. Smiling she looks herself over and giggles as she spins to have a look at the back; the back of the dress is elegantly understated. It rounds at the neckline and rests smoothly against her skin until it reaches her butt where it hugs her curves perfectly. The hemline falls just two inches above her knees and shows off her beautiful legs.

Turning back to the front, she blushes as her breasts sway gently as she moves back to look at the front. Guin decides to go back out to the main floor before Pansy drags her back out. Licking her lips, Guin opens the door, walks out to the floor, and gets back onto the podium before looking at the group. She blushes deeper as the group stares at her openly, all of them for different reasons. Pansy and Daphne are looking at her with critical eyes as they look over every minute detail of the dress. Theo is smiling at her encouragingly and nodding happily as he looks over the dress with platonic male appreciation. But Draco and Blaise are staring at her with lust and hunger. Both of their eyes have turned dark with passion and longing as they stare at her breasts at her nipples begin to harden under their stares.

"Do you like this dress?" Blaise and Draco lick their lips and slowly nod their heads. Pushing off of the back wall which they were leaning against, they walk up to Guin and slowly getting up on the podium they stand on either side of her. Draco at her front and Blaise at her back; both of them place their hands on her hips and press flush against her. Guin gasps as she feels their erections press against her back and stomach. Draco leans down and nibbles gently on her right ear as Blaise chuckles and rests his head in the crook of the left side of her neck.

"_Oui_, _chaton_, we like the dress. We like it so much that we may have to buy it just to take it off of you." Guin sighs as Blaise's deep voice rumbles against her skin and Draco's teeth stop their ministrations.

"It may be a hazard to other men though if you wear it in public. We will have to gauge out their eyes if they stare for too long. But, then again, we love getting to show off our fantastic taste in everything, especially _nous femme_." Draco licks his lips as he runs his hands over the front of her dress to just below her breasts. "You can't wear a bra with this dress, can you?" He catches her eyes as she subtly shakes her head. "_Niquè_…that is hot. We are buying this dress and Blaise and I are going to finger fuck you in it." Guin moans as both Draco and Blaise grind gently against her. Whimpering, Guin wiggles against the both of them and they gently growl as both her front and back rub against their straining cocks.

A large squawk sounds from behind them and stops the three lovers from continuing their groping. Turning her head, Guin blushes as her brother, his friends, and her friends all stand looking at the three with mixed looks of hate, anger, and wonder. "Umm…hey, Ron, what are you doing here? In a clothing boutique? For women?" Ron's entire face turns a deep shade of purple as he steps slowly closer.

"We saw you in the window, Guin. The three of you rubbing up against each other. You are acting like some common slut, Guin. Come back with us and I won't write to mom about your slagish behavior." The boys behind Ron are all glaring at Draco and Blaise beside her. Hermione, Ginny, and Collin are staring at her like she is a completely different person. Guin sighs and glares at Ron.

"Excuse me? I have never in my life been a common slut, Ronald." Guin smirks at Draco and Blaise before turning back to wink at Ron. "I am a rather picky slut. Only Draco and Blaise do it for me," She purposefully looks Harry strait in the eyes. "Anybody else is nothing compared to them." Draco and Blaise squeeze her waist with the hands they have rested there. "And as for writing mom, I really could care less. When mom finds out I will talk to her and make her see how much I love them." She smiles kindly at Ron. "I am sorry that me being with them upsets you and that you don't like them. But the hostility between Dad and Lucius, you and Draco, and you and the Slytherins has _nothing_," Her eyes stare directly into Ron's to let him know that she means business. "I repeat _nothing_ to do with me, Ron. I love Draco and Blaise and they love me. Have faith in my judgment, Ron; please trust that I would not love them if they were going to hurt me."

Guin steps from between Draco and Blaise to walk over to her brother to stand before him. She grabs his hands and holds them in hers as she catches his eyes and stares into them as sincerely as she can. "I love you, Ron. And you know that I am smart enough to know to stay away from abusive men. No, you and the rest of the brothers and Draco and Blaise are never going to the best of friends. To expect that of any of you would be ridiculous and I am not stupid. But," She looks back at Draco and Blaise then back at Ron. "I would greatly appreciate if you at least _tried_ to be civil. I want to be able to go to family events and not have it end with going to St. Mungo's." Squeezing Ron's hands, Guin pleads with him with her eyes. "I understand that you are not acting this way because you don't want me to be happy; I know that this behavior is just because you love me and worry about me."

"But Draco and Blaise are not your enemies, Ron. They do love me and they also want to make me happy." Guin looks between the three boys and then gestures to all of them. "Can't you guys just get along in the knowledge that you want to make me happy? All of you love me, which should be the common thread you need to at least be civil?" Draco groans and gives Blaise an exasperated look.

"We had to pick the optimistic one?" Blaise smirks at his male lover and leans over to kiss his lips.

"You picked her, _mon amour_. And _chaton_ is worth all of our troubles." Blaise kisses Draco once more before the two Slytherins step off of the podium before stepping beside Guin. "We are willing to be civil," Draco grits his jaw and Blaise shudders slightly. "Ron… For _chaton_ we are willing to do anything; even be civil to you and your brothers."

Ron glares at the two before smirking at the Slytherins before him. "I am so happy that you are willing to work with my brothers, Zabini. Because I wrote them and they are all waiting to meet you at The Three Broomstick. Even Bill and Charlie are here." Guin gasps and bites her lip as she glances at her smirking boyfriends. "That is what I am doing here; they want to meet you." Draco and Blaise just continue to smirk at Ron; who seems annoyed by the fact that they don't seem fazed.

"_Bon_, we have been waiting to meet them." Draco and Blaise both spin Guin around and smack her ass to push her toward the dressing room. "Go get dressed, _nous petite chaton_, we will see you in a little bit." Guin quickly walks to the dressing rooms to get back into her original outfit. After getting dressed, Guin walks back out with the several dresses that Pansy and the boys had agreed upon. Mandy rushes to get the dresses from her arms and take them back up to the counter to ring the items up. Both of the boys walk in sync to wrap their arms around her waist and escort her to the counter.

Mandy blushes as the boys pay attention to her and the whole beautiful Slytherin group stands behind them along with the Gryffindors. "Your total today comes to 5, 674 galleons. How would you like to pay that?" Guin's chokes at the total as do the Gryffindors behind her.

Draco rolls his eyes at their dramatics and smirks at the opportunity to show off in front of the Gryffindors. "Charge it to the D. Malfoy account and I would like it delivered to Hogwarts with instructions to have it delivered to my rooms." Nodding at him, Mandy writes down his instructions and then looks up with a blushing smile.

"Thank you very much for your patronage, Mr. Malfoy. Please come again soon!" The boys nod absentmindedly as they put their sunglasses on and walk with Guin back out of the door.

The entire group walks around them to catch up and Hermione looks over at her friend. "How long have you guys been shopping, it's two in the afternoon." Pansy is the one to answer her.

"We arrived here at nine, so around five hours. _Charlemagne's Shoe Boutique_ provides a catered lunch from _Red Ember_, the new restaurant in town. Plus we had a chocolate platter at _Lady Godiva's Hair Salon and Spa_." Pansy smirks at Hermione as they walk side by side. Then Daphne chuckles as she thinks.

"Then there was the sandwich platter at _Cartier's _as we were shopping for some jewelry. And then there were the chocolate covered strawberries at _Narcissus' Boutique_." Daphne makes a low moan in her throat as she thinks of those strawberries. "Goddamn, those were delicious." The Slytherins, plus Guin, all moan in agreement.

Draco leans down to whisper in Guin's ear. "I'm glad that you liked them, _chaton_. Blaise and I ordered them for us to eat after dinner tonight plus some extra chocolate so we can dip the strawberries in the extra chocolate that we will smother on your body. And then we will let you eat it off of our cocks." Guin gasps and whimpers loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. Blaise smirks at Draco then leans down to kiss his blushing female lover's cheek.

"Draco," Blaise tuts at his blonde lover. "You are so cruel to _nous chaton_. We are about to go see her brothers and you do this to her?" Shaking his head, Blaise smirks at Draco. "Beautiful work, _mon ami_." Both of the boys chuckle as Guin pouts at them. Draco and Blaise both tighten their arms around her waist as the Three Broomsticks comes closer into view. Guin pats their thighs as the walk to the door and then steps them aside to talk to them. Ron and the Gryffindor boys glare at them as they walk inside while Hermione, Ginny, and Collin smile reassuringly as they pass over the threshold. Guin pulls Blaise's head down and kisses him thoroughly; their tongues dancing and gliding together as they mimic the rhythm of sex. As she pulls away from Blaise she pulls Draco's head down to her and gives him the same treatment.

Pulling away with a groan, Guin pants out as she stares into their eyes, "There. Now no matter what my brother's say you won't forget that I love you and want you." Draco and Blaise smile at her and chuckle softly.

Draco smiles at her lovingly and wraps her up in his arms. "_Chaton_, we will never let anyone tell us that you don't love us. Nobody could ever convince us that you have any other feelings for us than the ones that we know you have." Guin smiles and licks her lips.

"Good." She wiggles out of his arms and turns to go back inside; but changes her mind and turns back to the boys. "If you two behave yourself, no matter what they do to you," Guin's eyes shoot open. "Oh! Do not take anything from the twins! Ever, ever, ever! Nothing that they have will ever be edible! Just forget it!" Blaise and Draco bite their lips to keep from laughing at her babbling. "Back to what I was saying before; if you two behave, no matter what my brothers do to you," She blushes and bites her lip. "When they aren't paying attention, I will go under the table and give you both blow jobs." Draco and Blaise's mouths drop open as Guin grabs their hands and pulls them into the pub.

Just as they walk in the door, Draco and Blaise get themselves together and immediately find the group of redheaded men sitting together. Guin squeals and lets go of their hands and runs to the table. "Bill! Charlie! Fred! George!" The shorter brother with the dragon tooth earring is the first one to stand up and catch Guin in his arms to spin her around. Then the taller brother with long hair pulled back by a leather thong steals her from the shorter one and spins her around himself. The twins steal her themselves and start to toss her between them as she laughs and squeals when they throw her. "Stop, put me down!" The twins laugh louder and set her down gently. She hugs them both tightly and then gestures for Draco and Blaise to come to their group.

As the boys stand behind Guin, she steps back and links arms with Blaise and Draco. "Brothers dear, these are my boyfriends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Then Guin unwinds their arms and steps in front of the first twin. "This is George." She steps to the second twin. "This is Fred." She stands in front of the tallest of the brothers and obviously the oldest. "This is Bill." Then Guin moves in front of the shortest brother and wraps her arms around his waist. "And this is my favorite brother at the moment, Charlie." Both Draco and Blaise raise their eyebrows at this. "It's alright. The brother's know that my favorite changes from time to time. The favorite depends on who is the sweetest to me." Smiling at her brothers, she gives them a look with her eyes that reminds them of their mother.

Draco nods and gestures to the table. "Shall we sit and discuss what we all want to talk about." Blaise and Draco have taken on the dominant airs of the CEO's that they have been trained to be. Before sitting down, they both pull out Guin's chair and push it in as she sits. The boys don't sit down until all of the men have been seated. As they sit down, Draco signals for the barmaid. "One pomegranate-cranberry juice for the lady and two glasses of fire whiskey for myself and the other man," He glances at the other boys, "Do you guys want refills on your drinks?" They nod slowly as they stare at the two men at their little sisters sides. "Refills for the other gentlemen as well and refills on anything that they order at the table behind us as well." Theo shouts in acknowledgement.

Blaise smirks at the solemn brothers on the other side of the table and starts. "So, we all know why we are here." All of the heads nod as they look amongst each other. Ron glares at the two boys but nods along with his brothers from his table with his friends. "_Bon_, all we are worried about is _chaton_'_s_ safety and happiness." Blaise smiles at Draco and the blonde smiles back at his lover. "Both, Draco and I can guarantee. We love and cherish _nous chaton_ more than Draco and I ever thought possible. You have nothing to worry about in either regard. We will never let _chaton_ want for anything." Bill, Charlie, Fred and George look seriously amongst each other before looking at Draco and Blaise.

Bill is the first one to speak. "I'm glad that you said that. Because if you didn't say that you would take care of her we would have to threaten you. And you would have to remember that I'm a Curse Breaker," Bill nods at his oldest younger brother. "Charlie works with dragons and other large, dangerous animals. And Fred and George are the scariest of us all; you never know how they are going to get you." Draco and Blaise don't even flinch a visible inch as they all stare down the other.

All of a sudden, Fred and George burst out laughing which causes Charlie and Bill to laugh just as hard. Fred smacks the table and whoops happily, "Man! I owe George ten galleons now! I bet him that we could get you to flinch at something!" He points at the boys and shakes his finger. "But George was right…"

"You two are unmovable when you want to be." George chuckles as he finishes his twin's sentence.

Bill chuckles and takes a drink of his refilled Butterbeer. "We could care less what your last names are." Ron squawks at his statement, but Bill continues as if he didn't hear his youngest brother. "All that matters to us is that you make Guinea Pig happy, that you love her with everything that you are, and that you never hurt her."

Charlie smirks at Draco and Blaise. "And if we ever hear of you making her cry tears of pain and/or sadness we will damage you in every way imaginable. You both can be certain of that." All the men raise their glasses at take big swigs of their chosen drinks.

Draco nods his head at his female lover's brothers. "Blaise and I would be worried if you didn't threaten us. And we will always be there for _chaton_; you don't have to worry about her." Draco smiles down at Guin and gently kisses her forehead before letting Blaise do the same.

Slowly, the conversation switches to talk of Quidditch teams and business ventures. All talk that Guin doesn't pay attention too. She notices that all the boys are focused on their conversations; so she slowly slides out of her chair to the floor. Pausing to see if any of the brother's acknowledges her absence she breathes a sigh of relief when they say nothing. On her hands and knees, Guin crawls in front of Blaise's legs. Stopping before him, Guin uses the gentle pressure of her hands to separate his knees. Blaise willingly lets his legs fall open as Guin sits between them. He scoots closer to the table as Guin unzips his pants and his stiffness blooms from between the exposed material of his leather pants. Neither he nor Draco went with underwear this morning. Moaning silently, Guin opens her mouth and draws him in as far as she can.

Blaise's hand shoots underneath the table to grip the loose locks of her hair. Guin moves her tongue around the thick mushroom head of his erection and runs her tongue over the slit at the top to dig the precum out. She hums around his cock as the salty taste hits her tongue and she hollows her cheeks to surround his hardness in the moist heat of her mouth. The hand in her hair tightens as more precum spills out of the head falls for her to swallow. Swallowing more of his cock she lets the head hit the back of her throat and sucks harder on him to make him cum faster. Adding a little nip of teeth seems to be Blaise's undoing as his cum shoots out to the back of Guin's throat. Relaxing her muscles, Guin swallows every drop that Blaise has to offer. Too soon his erection softens and Guin lets him fall out of her mouth to reposition him inside of his pants.

Crawling slowly, Guin pauses as she reaches Draco to listen to their conversation as her name pops up. "Where did Guin go? I swear that she was sitting right there." Bill's voice travels down to below the table and makes Guin have small tremors of fear travel down her spine.

"She said something about going to the bathroom. You know how girls are; they take forever fixing the millions of imaginary problems that they think they have." Blaise's voice holds no trace of lust or passion even though he had just had a major orgasm. "I think that she will still be a while yet." The boys all give a male sound of understanding before continuing with the previous conversation. Sighing quietly in relief, Guin looks at Draco's legs to find them already splayed open for her. She bites her lip to keep from moaning out loud before she reaches out her small hand to undo the button fly on her blonde lover's leather pants.

Smiling after a small struggle to get them open Guin licks her lips before running her tongue from the base to the head. Tongue the sensitive vein on the underside Guin begins to lick him teasingly from base to tip as if he were a lollipop. Just as his hands juts down to weave into her hair; Guin thrusts her mouth down on his cock as far as she can take him. She swirls her tongue around the large head before pulling back just far enough that she can suck on the tip roughly. Sharp tugs to her hair signal that Draco wants her to swallow him once more. Happily, Guin follows his directive and relaxes her throat enough to deep throat her lover. Several more rough sucks, a couple hallowing of her cheeks, and violent nibbles of her teeth finally causes Draco to cum inside of her mouth. Pulling back slightly, Guin quickly swallows ever spurt of Draco's cum that flies down her throat. And just like Blaise, she continues to suck out his seed until his member grows limp in her mouth before she tucks him back inside of his pants.

Guin works her way between hers and Draco's chair as she crawls over to where Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Ginny, Collin and Theo are sitting. Pansy notices her first and hands her the lipstick from before that she had ready. "Enjoy your desert, sweetie?" Smiling up at her new friend, Guin slowly rises to her feet after fixing her makeup.

"How does it look?" Guin turns her head from side to side to get the girls opinion. She sees Hermione, Ginny, and Collin staring at her confusedly; while Pansy, Daphne, and Theo are smirking at her and chuckling to themselves. "What? Does my lipstick look that bad?"

Theo chuckles before coughing, "Um, no, your lipstick looks fine…but…" Hermione stares at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Baby?" Hermione's hushed whisper seems slightly hysterical as her voice raises in pitch. "Is that sperm on your chin?" Ginny hacks on her drink as she had been drinking as Hermione was talking. Collin stares wide eyed and jaw dropped at his friend. And the three Slytherins snicker as all Guin does is stick out her tongue and get the drop that she had missed before.

Guin blushes as she smiles at her friends. "I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow during lunch, okay?" Her three Gryffindor friends nod slowly and the Slytherin friends just continue to smirk at the red head before them. Turning back, Guin smiles at her brothers as she sits back down in her seat. "Sorry, it took me so long. My hair just doesn't want to cooperate today and is being a brat whenever I try to straighten it." She smiles shyly at Draco and Blaise as they both rest their hands on her thighs.

Charlie smiles at his littlest sister. "That's alright, Guinea Pig. Whatever you need to do to stay as pretty as you are is fine with us. In fact, we all better be heading home anyway. We have jobs and women to get home to." All the brothers stand up and Guin's face falls slightly as she also stands to hug them goodbye. Charlie envelops her in a bear hug and kisses her cheek. "Bye, Guinea Pig. I'll try to come visit more on your Hogsmeade weekends. I love you, Guin."

Walking up behind Charlie, Bill wraps his arms around Guin just as Charlie's arms leave her. "I'll miss you, Guinea Pig, you better remember to write me more often, alright?" Bill looks down at his little sister and kisses her forehead as she nods in agreement. Kissing her forehead one more time, he lets her go so that the twins can hug her on either side.

"Well, Guinea Pig," Fred starts, "it was nice…"

"Meeting your chaps." George finishes Fred's thought. "Hope we never have to harm them. We…"

"Know how much you would kill us for it." Fred and George say at the same time which causes Guin to giggle. "We love you, Guinea Pig, would you like some candy?" Both Fred and George hold up their hands in front of Guin; she quickly swats their hands away.

"I'm not your guinea pig anymore. You can't test your new products on me." Guin glares at her brothers as they step back and stare at her with hurt looks.

"Did you hear that, Gred?" Fred looks at George with a pout. "Our own sister…"

George shakes his head. "Doesn't trust us, I heard, Forge. How terrible is it that we…"

"Can't give our own baby sister a piece of ordinary candy?" Fred wipes away a fake tear. "Where is the…"

George pats Fred on the shoulder and pulls in a shaky breath. "Family trust and love?" Both brothers give Guin a teary-eyed look but smile widely when they realize that it wasn't going to work on her. George smirks at Fred after winking at Guin. "Maybe Ronnikins still has family love and trust, eh, Forge?" The mischievous gleam in the twins' eyes causes Guin to smile and shake her head. They hug her once more and kiss her on the cheek. George lingers a little longer as Fred walks over to Ron's table. In Guin's ear he whispers, "I never want to hear the sounds of you sucking off your boyfriends again, Guinea Pig." Guin blushes and gasps. "Don't worry, I put a silencing charm on the table after I heard the first sound. Nobody else but me noticed." He steps back to give Guin a smirk. "But now we are even on black mail; you have your dirt and I have mine. Let's just both keep that in mind, shall we?" Guin nods and smiles at her brother before he turns and walks to stand on his side of his twin.

Turning around, Guin spies Draco and Blaise standing against the wall staring at her with keen interest. She makes her way over to them and leans against the wall between them to watch the scene. Hermione, Theo, and Pansy were having a civil conversation as they discussed something Guin couldn't hear. Collin and Daphne both seemed to have disappeared to Merlin knows where. Ginny was saying goodbye and hugging the older siblings before they left. The Gryffindor boys seemed to have cooled down as they laughed at Fred and George's jokes. Guin turns her head and smiles at Draco, who is at her right, "Do you think that we will get house points for promoting inter-house unity?" Draco smirks at her and leans down to gently kiss her.

Blaise, on her left, leans down to steal her lips from Draco. Both of them kiss for a few seconds before Blaise pulls back with a whimper of protest from Guin. "What you did for us was phenomenal _chaton_. Draco and I relished in the knowledge that you were willing to put our needs before your family duty. That pleases us greatly." Draco and Blaise both lean down to kiss one side of her lip each. "Let's go back to the castle, _chaton_. Draco and I want to give you pleasure now." Blaise and Draco both pull her outside and snap their fingers for their carriage. As it pulls up and they get her situated between them Guin sighs in contentment.

"Giving you pleasure is my pleasure…Masters." Draco and Blaise both inhale sharply and stare down at their little lover.

"Oh, _chaton_," Draco licks his lips and stares straight into her mismatched eyes. Blue and green eyes are burning with passion and lust as they stare back. "Tonight Blaise and I are going to give you a spanking for teasing us before meeting your brothers. Then, we are going to do as we promised and eat chocolate off of your body. And after you are spent and just about to pass out from exhaustion," Guin licks her lips and wiggles slightly in her seat as moisture pools at the apex of her thighs. "We are going to pull out the collar we bought for you, specially designed just for _nous chaton_, and bind you to us forever." Guin whimpers as Draco and Blaise both settle back into their seats and urge Guin to do the same.

Suddenly, the carriage couldn't go fast enough…

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_

_Je t'aime, l'ange = I love you, angel_

_Tu es d'accord = Is that alright with you?_

_Mon chou = my dear (literally my cabbage)_

_Il m'agace vraiment = He is really annoying me_

_Nous faim petite chaton = our hungry little kitten_

_Mon trèsor = my treasure _

_Mon Dieu niquè = My God fuck_

_Je suis dè solè = I'm sorry_

_T'es une petite pouffiasse = you're a little slut_

_Je me suis envoyè en l'air = I went to Heaven_


	13. Spankings For Pleasure

Sorry, it's been so long updating! I have had a lot of crap to deal with in my real life. But here is the latest update. I hope that it you all enjoy it as much as the last chapters. Once again I would LOVE to thank my editor Shell-Shell12 I love her to death and she is incredibly supportive and encouraging. She is everything I could ask for in a friend and editor. This chapter is dedicated to her!

As usual I am doing this disclaimer under protest… Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters and worlds developed by JK Rowling.

There…are you all happy?

I tell you that there are lemons in the coming chapters…but it will be slowing down soon…they just have three years of pent-up sexual frustrations to get rid of.

As soon as they walk into their room, Draco sweeps Guin up into his arms to kiss her thoroughly. He slams her against the wall and earns him a moan from his female lover as he bites roughly on her lower lip. Guin wraps her legs around his waist and whimpers as Draco grinds his clothed stiffness against her already wet pussy. Growling as he feels her pants and underwear move smoothly against her dripping flesh, Draco begins to rhythmically thrust faster and harder. Digging her hands into Draco's hair, Guin moans louder as one of the buttons on his leather pants begins to strike constantly against her clit with each of his thrusts.

Her nails scratch his skull as she feels her climax quickly approaching and just as she is cresting over the peak, Draco cups his hands over her ass and tosses her on to the bed. She lands with a squawk and blinks her eyes rapidly at her smirking lovers. "Um…why aren't we continuing? Did I do something wrong?" Blaise chuckles as he walks closer to his lover.

"_Chaton_, the only thing that you did wrong was to tease us before we met your brothers. And I believe that Draco told you that we were going to spank you for that offense. Now…" Blaise is standing directly in front of her now and catches her eyes as he stares seriously into them. "Strip." Guin gasps and chews on her lip as she pauses to think. "Every second that you are still clothed will add to your punishment." She pauses for a few more seconds before quickly divesting herself of all of her clothes. Patiently, she sits on the bed and waits for the next directive. Blaise licks his lips as he sees her nipples harden before him, glancing over he watches as Draco sits in his favorite chair and watches the two of them. Smirking, Blaise turns back to Guin and sees her mouth open slightly, her eyes hooded with passion, and her fists clenched tight on her thighs as she stares at him. After rolling up his sleeves, Blaise sits down next to Guin on the bed and tugs her onto his lap.

Guin gasps as Blaise settles her on his legs; he gently arranges her breasts to hang over his thighs. She moans as Blaise tweaks one of her nipples roughly before piling up the rest of her hair up on to her head with his right hand. Blaise drags his left hand down her back to gently caress her ass; he looks up to see Draco staring lustfully at the hand on Guin's ass. "Draco has set the rules for spankings, _chaton_. You were originally supposed to only get ten spankings for your teasing. But, because you hesitated you get an additional ten spankings." Guin yips as Blaise affectionately pinches her right cheek.

"You will count out loud at every strike of his hand, _chaton_. Every time that you miss count Blaise will start over." Guin turns her head slightly and pants in Draco's direction as she nods slowly, silently. "_Bon_, _nous petite chaton_." Draco smirks at his male lover as he crosses his legs and clasps his hands together over his knee. "You may begin now, _mon amour_." Draco smirks wider as Blaise holds back a moan at the thought of getting to spank their little lover. Something that they have been waiting to do for three long years. "Count, _un petite_."

Blaise's hand smacks down suddenly and a loud crack sounds throughout the room. "Ooo! One!" Guin shouts out as his hand strikes her right cheek. The two males smirk at one another over Guin as she cries out. Bringing his hand down once more on the same spot, Blaise bites his lip as Guin shouts out once more, "Oh! Two!" Slamming her eyes shut, Guin feels her face flush with embarrassment as moisture gathers between her thighs with every strike. "Ooo! Three!" Guin moans and bites her lip as the pain radiates through her bottom as it warms from the spot that he hit on the left cheek. She cries out once more as his hand makes a loud crack as it strikes her bare ass cheek once more on her right cheek. "Four!"

"_Mon Dieu_, _mon ami_…look at how pretty her ass is becoming…such a lovely pink…it suits her does it not Draco?" Blaise smirks at his lover as his silver eyes quickly dart between his female lover's ass and her heaving breasts that bounce ever so slightly with every shuddering breath that she takes. Draco licks his lips and watches as her nipples grow stiffer as he continues to stare at them. Blaise brings down his hand much to Draco's pleasure to strike her bottom twice in a row, once on her left then once on her right.

"Oh God! Five! Six!"Guin sobs in painful pleasure as her cheeks heat up from the blows being dealt to them. Once more, Blaise brings his palm down to smack against her right cheek. "Ooo! Seven!" Blaise and Draco chuckle as they watch their cock hungry little kitten turns into a puddle of pleasure under Blaise's ministrations. Again he brings down his hand twice in a row, both times on her left cheek. "Ahh! Eight! Nine!" Licking his lips, Blaise pauses for a moment to see what Guin would do. Guin whimpers but does not move; she stays completely still for she knows that she will get punished more if she asks for more than they give her. Blaise openly groans as he feels her muscles tense and strain as she holds herself still for them.

"_Bon_, _nous petite chaton_…"Blaise gently strokes her left ass cheek."You are such a good little girl. I know that it must be hard for you to stay as still as you are. It pleases Draco and me so much that you have learned to stay so still for us." Blaise leans down to kiss her sweat soaked shoulder; he chuckles as she shivers as he gently licks the sweat off of her skin. He looks up at Draco and licks his lips as he drags his hand down her ass to touch her inner thigh. Guin moans but stays completely still for his searching fingers. "Let's see just how much those spankings turned you on, _chaton_." Putting gentle pressure on her thigh, Blaise allows her to open her legs for him. He hisses as just touching the outer lips of her labia his fingers are soaked with her cream. "_Merde_, _chaton_…_Ta chatte est tellement mouillèe_…" Moving his fingers up her drags them past her tight channel up to her swollen clit. He pinches it gently to get her to whimper in pleasurable pain; quickly he darts his fingers back down to slam them inside of Guin. She screams loudly as she feels him scissor his fingers inside of her; Guin strains to continue to keep still as he quickly moves the three fingers he has inside of her in and out of her.

Just as fast as he put them inside of her he takes them out of her and smacks them against them against her right cheek. "Ahh! Ten!" Guin screams out and jerks against the sting of his wet fingers striking on her skin. Guin moans as he gently spreads her own cream on her skin. Blaise cracks his hand against her cheeks, twice on her left cheek and twice on her right cheek. "Ooo! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen!" Guin sobs as the sting grows more with every strike. She feels her juices dripping onto Blaise's leather pants and rub against her soaked lips. Blaise brings his hand down again to spank her left cheek once more. "Fifteen!" Once more Blaise moves his fingers inside of her to coat his fingers in her wetness. Taking them out he smacks his freshly, wet fingers against her left cheek in the same spot he had previously spanked. "Sixteen!" Guin looks over at Draco to see him devoutly watching Blaise spanking her. She is caught off guard as Blaise brings his hand down three times on her right cheek. "Ahh! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen!" Whimpering, Guin waits for the next delicious blow, she was so close to an orgasm that it was becoming painful to her. The room stayed completely quiet for what seemed like hours as she waited for the last spanking.

Guin whimpers loudly as she continues to wait for his final blow. Smirking down at Guin, Blaise shakes his head at the small lover in his lap. Slowly he strokes her bottom in a teasing manor, "Poor, _chaton_…your just dying to get that last smack aren't you? Without that last spanking you just won't be able to cum will you…? Beg for it, _ma petite chaton_. I want to hear you beg for our punishment." Guin whimpers and bites her lip.

"I-I don't know what to say…" She whispers to them in a small voice. "I will just sound stupid…" Guin glances over at Draco with a confused look on her face.  
Draco smirks at her after licking his lips. "_Chaton_, you need to say…Blaise, I would like you to spank me so hard that I cum with your final strike. Smack my soaking wet pussy and strike my little swollen clit and make me cum." Guin stares open mouthed at Draco. Her eyes glazed over even more in lust than before as his words take more effect.

Guin licks her lips as she turns her head to look up at Blaise, "Blaise…I-I would like y-you to spank me so hard th-that I cum with your final strike. S-smack my s-s-" Shutting her eyes tightly she continues with her sentence. "Soaking wet p-pussy and my little swollen c-clit and make me cum…" Suddenly, Blaise drives his hand down and lands his smack directly on her open pussy. Guin screams as her release hits her quickly and causes her to jerk violently on Blaise's lap as she continues to ride the orgasm out. Moaning loudly, Guin pants as she stops squirming on Blaise's lap. Gently, Blaise lifts Guin off of his lap and places her just as gently on the bed.

Draco takes off his shoes and socks before taking off his shirt. His muscles ripple and flex as he walk over to the bed to sit beside his male and female lovers. Running his hand across Guin's stomach, Draco relishes in the way her stomach muscles contract as his fingers graze over her skin. Guin gasps as Draco closes two of his fingers around her erect left nipple. Chuckles emit from the two males as Guin arches up to meet Draco's touch. Draco licks his lips and coos at his lover. "You did so well, _chaton_. We are so very proud of you. For being such a _bon femme_ we will allow you to ask us for a reward. Anything that you want we will give to you."

Guin bites her lip as she contemplates what exactly she wants from them. Her eyes widen as she figures out what she wants. "I want you to talk dirty to me all day tomorrow during school and I want you to touch me underneath tables and desks all day. No matter where we are." Blaise and Draco moan deep from their chest and lean back to sit on their heels.

Draco looks over at his brunette lover and licks his lips as his eyes glaze over more in lust. "Fuck, Blaise, did you think that she was going to ask for something as naughty as that?"

Blaise shakes his head and stares Guin in the eye as he answers Draco. "No, _mon amour_, I didn't think she would ask for that. I thought it would be for some chocolate or time with her friends…not for us to finger-fuck her all day." He tears his eyes away from Guin's to smirk at Draco. "This exceeds expectations." Guin licks her lips and watches as Draco and Blaise lean in to kiss each other passionately before turning back to smirk at Guin.

Leaning down, Draco scraps his teeth on her puckered left nipple. "Blaise," His warm breath causes goose bumps to appear on her skin. "Go get the chocolate spread from where the house elves placed it. There should be a paintbrush next to the jar or a spoon, whichever one you would prefer."

Blaise gets off of the bed quickly to walk over the table where the house elves had left their bags. He pulls out the chocolate spread and grabs the enchanted paintbrush; it was enchanted so that the small fibers wouldn't fall out of the brush and so they wouldn't have to taste them, as he walks back to the bed he and Guin catch each other's eyes as he smiles warmly. "Draco, _mon amour_, would you like to go first? I got the pleasure of spanking her lovely ass…so; do you want to lick chocolate off of her beautiful breasts first?" Draco gets off of the bed and grabs the jar and brush from Blaise's hands.

"I will love to be the first to lick off the chocolate." Draco smirks at Blaise before walking back to the bed and gently straddles Guin's waist as he sits over her. "Arch your back, _chaton_, put your breasts on display for me. I want a clear shot at your perfect nipples." Guin moans lowly in her throat as she complies with his order. Guin licks her lips as she watches Draco unscrew the top of the jar before dipping the brush into the dark chocolate. She shivers deliciously as her blonde lover lovingly paints her breasts with care to get every inch of naked flesh. Her eyes travel up to Draco's and she moans louder as she sees his lust and love play throughout the depths of his silver eyes.

Once Draco feels that he has covered every inch of skin on her chest; he sets the brush in the jar, places the jar onto the nightstand, and leans down to begin licking the chocolate off.

French to English Translations in Order They Appear 

_Chaton = kitten_

_Mon ami = my love_

_Oui = yes_

_Oui, ma petite chaton = yes, my little kitten_

_Non, mon ami = no, my love_

_Bon, ma chaton = good, my kitten_

_Ma cherie = my darling_

_Un petite = little one_

_Mon Dieu, mon ami = My God, my love_

_Mon angel = my angel_

_Bon femme = good girl_

_Ma joie de vivre = the joy of my life_

_Mi dragon = my dragon_

_Salope = bitch_

_Oui, Elle est bien roulèe = yes, she has a nice body (Literally: She's well-curved)_

_Mon lapin = my rabbit_

_Bèbè = baby_

_Mon amour = my love_

_Nous avons niquè et on s'est mis à poil_, _tu pauvre type = We fucked and we got naked, you loser. _

_Je meurs de soif = I am dying of thirst _

_Avons fait l'amour = make love_

_Tu peux garder un secret = Can you keep a secret? _

_Dèlicieux petite le chatte de ta = delicious little pussy of yours_

_Je va pas bouffer ta le chatte, chaton = I'm going to eat your pussy, kitten_

_Nous belle femme = our beautiful woman_

_Merde = shit_

_Niquè = fuck_

_Je t'aime, l'ange = I love you, angel_

_Tu es d'accord = Is that alright with you?_

_Mon chou = my dear (literally my cabbage)_

_Il m'agace vraiment = He is really annoying me_

_Nous faim petite chaton = our hungry little kitten_

_Mon trèsor = my treasure _

_Mon Dieu niquè = My God fuck_

_Je suis dè solè = I'm sorry_

_T'es une petite pouffiasse = you're a little slut_

_Je me suis envoyè en l'air = I went to Heaven_

_Ta chatte tellement mouillèe = Your pussy is so wet_


End file.
